


Arcane Drabbles

by ShinyMischief



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69-ing, Backrubs, Bad Ideas, Birthday Sex, Biting, Blood, Blowjobs, Borderline hypothermia, Can't believe I never tagged that, Choking, Comfort, Confessions, Crystal Dildo, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dom!Asra, Dom!Julian, Dom!Nadia, Dry Humping, Edging, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, FaceFucking, Femdom, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Gentle Wrecking, Inaccurate depictions of a waltz, Injury, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Male Solo, Morning Sex, Mugging, Muriel takes care of you, Near Death Experience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Other, Picnics, Pirate stories at least, Pirates?, Platonic fic, Rimming, Safewords, Self Insert, Sharing a Bed, Shopping, Sibling Banter, Sick Fic, Skincare, Smut, Spanking, Switching, and then he wrecks you, assbiting, backalley blowjobs, body heat, emotional breakdowns, pet names galore, slowburn, soft domme, teasing in public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 63,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMischief/pseuds/ShinyMischief
Summary: Drabbles from my request blog ArcaneDrabbles on tumblr. Come request something! More tags and Characters will be added as they occur. Rating will change when necessary.





	1. Early Morning Warmth (Asra/Gender Neutral Apprentice Fluff)

      Sunlight streamed through the gauzy, purple curtain. Somehow the sun always managed to find the smallest opening and a bright spear of pure sunlight shines directly across your eyes. You throw an arm over your face before turning over in bed.

      Asra’s back had been pressed against your own, but now you spooned the magician. Face buried in the back of his neck, you felt the soft white hair brush your skin. It would be so easy to let the familiar scent of herbs and magic and Asra pull you back to the liminal space of your dreams, but, even after a few deep breaths, it wasn’t happening.

      Resigned, your fingers trail teasingly over Asra’s waist, the way his breath catches in his sleep brings a soft smile to your lips. Turning back over with the decision to start your day, you shoot a glare at the cruel sun. It was unfair, having to wake up this early on the one day a week the shop was closed. With a quietly mumbled complaint you start to slide your legs off the bed.

      Suddenly, Asra is wrapped around you like the ivy that climbs the walls of the kitchen.

      “Asra...” you sigh, looking over your shoulder at him, “Did I wake you?” He buries his face into your skin, lips brushing your flesh as he speaks.

      “Don’t leave... you’re warm.” His voice is muffled and rough from sleep. You huff playfully and turn over to face him, barely managing the maneuver with the way he clings to you with all four extremities.

      “Better?” Smiling at him softly, you card your fingers through the messy, silken strands of his hair. He sighs contentedly and lays his head against your chest.

       He looks up at you through hooded eyes, violet eyes sparkling softly under ivory lashes. He always looks like he’s up to mischief. It must be the way his lips curl at the corners even when he’s holding a neutral expression.

      A smile quirks your lips before you lean in to kiss him lazily. He responds in kind, letting you take the lead with the kiss. The kiss is warm and soft, sleep flavoring it pleasantly. His hand moves to tangle in your hair before he breaks the kiss. The red coloring his cheeks mirrors your own. You giggle softly and press another quick kiss to his lips before burying your face against his chest.

      “Maybe I can sleep a bit longer.” The words are light hearted but also drawled, Asra’s calming aura having finally brought sleep back to you. He hums softly in agreement, fingers running along your scalp.

       Just as you drift off into the grip of sleep, you feel his lips press gently to your temple, his arms squeezing you a bit closer to himself. Sleep takes you gently then and your dreams are filled with sweet kisses.


	2. The Best Part of Waking Up (Julian x Female Apprentice Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice wakes up to an interesting situation and decides to make the best of it. Julian certainly isn't complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning for some blood.

            The apprentice awoke to the sound of heavy breathing in her ear and a long, lanky arm wrapped around her torso. She hummed contentedly, smiling to herself with her eyes still closed.

            The next thing she registered was the rubbing against her buttocks. Julian whimpered softly, and she knew exactly what the firmness pressing against her was. She cracked open her eyes, slowly turning to look at the ginger.

            His face was soft with sleep. It was the only time he looked as young as he actually was. If it wasn’t for the persistent rubbing against her rear she might let him sleep longer, but the friction was shooting bolts of desire straight through her.

             “P-please… more…” Julian whispered in his sleep, obviously dreaming of compromising situations. A wicked smile turned up the corners of her lips as she turned her head back to the front.

            Julian’s arm was situated under her neck and she knew the perfect way to wake the melodramatic doctor. Gingerly, she moved his arm. Bending it at the elbow so that his forearm was hovering over her mouth. She giggled softly before bringing it down and biting none-too-gently into his flesh. For anyone else it would’ve been a horrible way to wake up and a painful bite, but Julian’s taste for pain was unusual.

            As it was, the doctor’s hips snapped forward as a loud moan slipped past his lips and his eye fluttered open. His hand not currently immobilized by teeth and her neck moved to grip at her hips, slender fingers digging into flesh like he was clinging on for dear life. The apprentice looked over her shoulder, pressing a kiss to the already fading bruise.

            “Good morning, Julian. Have any good dreams?” Mischief was sparkling in her eyes as she watched him flush and realize that his hardened cock was pressed rather firmly against her backside.

            “Ah… I’m so terribly sorry!” He tried to apologize, moving to separate himself from her. As he pulled his hips away, her own followed them, making a point to grind against the bulge.

            “I didn’t say I disliked it, Julian.” She giggled again, turning to face him before trapping his lips in a heated kiss. He hesitates at first, but tentatively returns the kiss. The apprentice bites his bottom lip sharply, slipping her tongue past his lips when he parts them to groan.

            She moved to straddle the lanky man, grinding her hips against his erection. She broke the kiss, moving to nip and suckle at his neck. Julian’s moans and pants were intoxicating, more beautiful than any song she’d ever heard.

            “P-please… More…” Julian’s words mirrored the ones he had mumbled in his sleep. The Apprentice smiled and bit down at the junction of his shoulder and neck, leaving a substantial mark that would take even Julian a while to heal.

            Sitting up she took in the sight before her. Julian was panting heavily, lips swollen from the kisses, shoulder coloring up blue and purple already. His scarlet hair was disheveled far worse than sleep could’ve managed, and his hips thrust shallowly, but insistently, upwards. He was a beautiful picture of lust and want. Angelic and devilish all at once.

            His fingers crept up to grip at her hips, lust and pleading mingling in his gaze. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his again. Her hands moved behind his head to untie the eyepatch he always wore. She broke the kiss and moved to gently press her lips the newly revealed eyelid before sitting back to gaze at him again. He opened his eyes, the effect of the plague dyed sclera, jarring at first, now made pride swell in her chest. He had done what no one else had been able to do.

            Julian moved to try and hide the scarlet eye behind his hair, red coloring his cheeks. It embarrassed him to be marked by disease. He couldn’t understand why his lover insisted on revealing the perceived flaw every opportunity she got. Right before he could brush his auburn locks over the offending feature, the apprentice caught his hands and leaned her forehead against his.

            “Don’t you ever try to hide yourself from me... I love every piece of you, Julian. From your beautiful grey eyes,” She kissed his cheek, close to each eye, “to the tips of your fingers,” she kissed these in turn too, “even your melodramatic personality.” She smirked and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

           She grabbed his hands and guided them up under her sleep robe, encouraging him to explore as she worked at the lacing on his trousers. Julian took the liberty of disrobing her just as she managed to finally get his pants undone. She smiled and slid off of his frame, settling herself between his legs after yanking the fabric off those incredibly long legs.

           She drank in Julian’s face as she drug her tongue up the underside of his hardened shaft, following through to lick up the pre-cum already smeared over the head of his member. Julian’s eyes rolled back as his hands went to gently pulled her hair. His hips bucked slightly, aching for more friction.

           “L-love, as much as I love how you look right now,” He groaned as the magician took the tip of his cock into her mouth and suckled gently, “I-I’m not going to last very much longer…” His words were spoken through gritted teeth and punctuated by another greedy thrust of his hips.

           She released his member and crawled up his skinny frame. “You’ve been so good for me so far, Julian. I’m sure you can last a little longer.” Her lips met his neck as she straddled his hips. His hands flew to rest on her sides as she lined him up with her entrance. She bit down on the same spot as before as she sunk down slowly on his length, drawing a groan from the doctor, and testing his self-control. His breathing was already heavy pants and breathy moans.

           The apprentice pulled away, licking Julian’s smeared blood from her lips. “You can’t cum until I do, Julian. Do you understand?”

           Julian bit his lip, nodding slowly. His lover smirked, beginning to rock her hips, guiding his hands back to grope at her rear. She leaned herself forward, chest pressing against his. She moved agonizingly slow. Teasing and testing Julian as her hot breath brushed his skin with each soft moan. He could feel her holding back, keeping the pace slow and sensual just to torture him.  

           “Go ahead, make me cum. You’re so good just for me.” She nipped at his ear, moans slipping past her lips as her took the cue and began to pound into her. She could feel every inch of him as he fucked her desperately. Curses spilled past his lips and were mumbled into the skin of her shoulder. Her own lips and teeth worked at his neck and shoulder.

           Moans flowed from her lips, becoming louder and quicker. She moved her hips against his, pace stuttering until the nails of one hand dug into his shoulder, the other going to pull at his hair sharply, and her teeth cut into his neck. Her body shuddered with the force of her climax, euphoria washing over her like a typhoon.

           Julian didn’t last much longer. The sensation of her core tightening around his cock coupled with the sudden burst of delicious pain was too much for him. He managed to hold out long enough to coax her mouth from his neck, so he could kiss her passionately. His own blood flavored the kiss copper and his hips stuttered, slamming deep inside of her as he met his end.

           They collapsed back against the bed, not bothering to move as they came down from the afterglow. After a while Julian caught his breath and flashed the magician with his usual dashing smile.

“Good morning to you too, Darling.”


	3. Bad Ideas to Good Plans (Nadia & Julian Gen fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first actual thing written for a request.  
> Julian is determined to clear his name and leave the apprentice far out of danger. But is sneaking into the Countess' quarters in the middle of the night really the best option?

Sitting in the dark by himself, Julian was beginning to second guess his plan. Shortly after remembering that he had caught and subsequently cured the malady picking off Vesuvia and her Count, Julian had returned to Mazelinka’s with the apprentice.

It went without saying that the older woman had not be happy about the water puddles on the floor, or the fact that Julian let the magician get soaked. After making sure his friend, maybe more, was dry, warm, and asleep, the tall man had slipped out of the diminutive house with a plan.

He had left the apprentice behind. He couldn’t drag them any further into his problem. It hadn’t been very hard to slip into the Countess’ quarters. If she heard him out, he’d make sure to tell her how he’d gotten in. For now, he kept his eyes glued to the door. His breath was calm and shallow, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

The doctor practically jumped out of his skin when the door did finally open. Nadia didn’t notice him when she entered. Julian smiled to himself, ready to make his presence known. Nadia turned her back to him, lighting the sconce on the wall with the matches placed on the ornate table by the door. As the flame caught, Julian’s voice rang out across the space.

“I’d heard you’d been looking for me, Countess.” He had tried for suave and mysterious, instead the words had come out pitchy and kind of nervous. He could work with it he supposed.

Nadia on the other hand, had an unexpected reaction. Instead of immediately calling the guards or even pulling a hidden weapon on Julian, she simple extinguished her match and faced him.

“Why yes, Doctor Devorak, I have been looking for you. In fact, the entirety of the city guard has been looking for you and somehow you manage to evade them constantly.” The Countess’ face was pinched slightly with worry and vexation. “What brings you here this late? You obviously know you’re a hunted man. Why would you come right into the home of the person who wants you dead?”

Julian stood with a flourish, striding confidently over to Nadia, untying the eyepatch as he went. “I didn’t kill Lucio, M’lady.” He swept back his auburn locks and revealed his bloody red eye. “I was going to save him. I found the cure for the plague!” His voice was full of excitement and bravado.

Nadia pinched the bridge of her nose. “That’s not proof that you didn’t flambé the late Count, Doctor.” She moved away from the towering red-head and sat in an armchair. “You’re lucky I don’t call the guards on you, and I’m only abstaining from doing so because of the apprentice.”

That’s where Julian lost his composure, nervousness leaking through his façade. He was going to get them caught and hung for helping him behind the Countess’ back. He couldn’t let that happen.

“Wh-what apprentice?” He feigned ignorance and then tried to change the subject. “My innocence wasn’t the full reason I came today… I’d like my notes from the dungeon. I can write down the cure and then you can execute me for the crime I didn’t commit.”

Nadia waved a hand, authority in the action. “Relax, Doctor. I know that the apprentice has been helping you. They’ve been helping me also. At least, on the days they haven’t disappeared to go cavorting around the city with you.” She nodded towards a chair sitting facing her own.

Julian sat down, fidgeting slightly under Nadia’s prying eyes.

The Countess continued. “I no longer suspect you for the murder. I find it more likely that one of my own courtiers committed the crime.”

“Ah, I see…” He didn’t see, he was too relieved that his neck was no longer up to be stretched.

“I’ll let you retrieve your notes, if, you do me a favor Doctor Devorak.” Nadia folded her hands under her chin, leaning towards the lanky man on her elbows. She looked every inch a predatory cat.

Julian swallowed nervously, beginning to sweat slightly. “A-and what might that be?”

“Stay a couple nights in the dungeon. Make the court more comfortable, more likely to slip up so that the apprentice and I can figure out who was really behind Lucio’s murder.”

That was not an idea that Julian liked. He didn’t like being confined. Mazelinka’s house was claustrophobic enough and, from what he remembered of the dungeons, they were even more so. But, if he co-operated, he’d have the cure and the city off his back.

He sat in silent contemplation for a moment, turning the options over in his head.

“You have a deal.” He nodded at Nadia. She grinned and stood, striding to the door.

“Ready yourself, Doctor. I’ll let our mutual friend know the plan in the morning.” Nadia opened the door to her quarters, demeanor quickly changing. “Guards!!!! Help!!! There’s an intruder in my quarters!”

Julian could hear feet pounding down the hall and sprang to his feet to feign like he was going to try to slip out of the window. He was impressed, the Countess was more cunning than he had expected.

Soon he was roughly seized and drug to the underground cells. At least Pasha and his friend could visit him until his planned escape. Maybe even he and Nadia could become closer acquaintances, she seemed like a good friend to have.


	4. Let's Get Rowdier (Julian/F!Apprentice smut fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bar fight at the black market, MC needs to burn off some energy.
> 
> or  
> MC dommes Julian and he isn't complaining.

            Adrenaline pumped through your bloodstream. The last thing the you had expected to happen today was to get in a bar fight at the black market. But, then again, nothing you did with Julian was ever conventional. So, hours later, still thrumming with energy from getting rowdy, it came as no surprise to you or him that he was completely at your mercy.

            “So, what’s on the agenda tonight, Love?” His words were accompanied by his signature grin. His tone was too commanding though, too firm, too demanding. You stalked across the room, pinning him with a sharp glare. He swallowed thickly at the look. Watching his Adam’s apple bob made you lick your lips slowly and sensually.

            You finally made it close enough to him to run your fingers through his hair. You caressed the locks lovingly before gripping a handful at the roots and yanking his head back sharply. He inhaled and groaned softly at the sensation and it sent shivers through you.

            “No more talking unless I ask you to, Ilya.” Your command brushed over his ear with your hot breath and was punctuated with another tug at his hair. “Do you understand?”

            Julian parted his lips as if to speak, but quickly remembered what you just told him and nodded instead. You smiled and released your hold on his hair. He submitted so easy, always eager to please.

            “Now then… what to do with you?” You walked around his chair, trailing your fingers over his shoulders, your gaze scrutinizing. He squirmed in his seat, nervous and eager. You stood in front of him, finger tapping you bottom lip. “Alright Ilya, I’m going to turn around and undress, and in that time, you better be out of all those infuriating layers of clothing.”

            With that, you turned, smiling as you heard Julian stand and begin to struggle with his clothing. You yourself didn’t have much to remove. A simple dress, a belt, and your undergarments. You made sure to strip slowly, taking each piece off unhurriedly. You made a show of bending over to remove your underwear, teasing Julian. He was always handsy and now proved no different as you felt his fingers ghost over your waist.

            “Ilya, did I give you permission to touch me?” Your tone was soft, but commanding. You felt his hand pull away at your words and you turned to face him. He had managed to remove his clothing in the time you’d given him.

            You raked your eyes over his tall frame, appraising. It brought a shiver when you saw him flush at the action. You stepped forward, pressing your chest to his as you stood on tip toes to kiss him. His hands twitched at his sides, aching to grab your hips and pull you closer.

            “Very good job, Ilya.” You pressed a kiss to his neck in reward, letting your teeth graze the flesh. “Is there anything you want to do today? Anything you’re hungry for?” The hint was heavy handed, but sometimes that was necessary with Julian. He was eager to please but didn’t always go about it the right way. “You can speak to answer by the way.”  

            He licked his lips and appraised you with his beautiful grey eye. The color reminded you of stormy seas. He still didn’t speak, but kneeled on the ground before you, looking up at you with a soft gaze of pure devotion. “If I may…” He didn’t finish the question, but his face conveyed what he wanted to do. Admittedly, seeing the tall man on his knees in front of you was a power rush and you wanted him right there and then. But, he needed to be teased longer after his recklessness earlier.

            “If you may do what, Ilya?” You smirked, hand going to gently pull at his hair. “Use your words. You’re so fond of talking every other moment of the day.”

            He caught his bottom lip in his teeth for a moment before he spoke again. “I’d like to please you with my mouth. If I may touch you, that is.”

            “Hmmm, I’ll allow it. But, you cannot touch yourself no matter what.” You tugged his hair sharply, eliciting a moan from the man kneeling before you.

            Julian didn’t reply. His hands went to grip your thighs as he leaned in and nosed your legs apart. His first lick was tentative and testing. Your breath caught as it sent electricity straight through your core. His second lick nearly made you lose your composure as his silver tongue brushed over your swollen, needy clit. He began to lap at you hungrily, growls vibrating against your core as his fingers started to dig into your thighs.

            You leaned over, scratching your nails up his back. He hissed at the angry red marks you left behind, but he worked even harder at you. Your legs were beginning to feel weak, but you couldn’t cut this short. You grabbed a nice handful of his auburn locks and pulled his face away from your cunt.

            “Enjoying yourself, Ilya?” You leaned down, kissing him softly. You could taste your own arousal on his lips. You pulled away and released his hair. Backing up until the back of your knees hit the chair, you draped yourself across it. Displaying yourself to him as you reached down, sinking a finger inside yourself with a moan.

            Julian started to move towards you. But you stopped him with a look and a wave of your hand.

“Nope, you’re watching for now.” You breathed the words, rolling your hips as you moved your finger inside yourself. You added a second with an exaggerated moan and you watched Julian squirm. His cock looked hard enough to bust and visibly twitched as one particularly lewd moan slipped past your lips. He was behaving himself though, eyes glued on you, hands to his sides, and jaw clenched as he concentrated on being good.

“I-Ilya…” You panted his name and watch him go ram-rod straight. “Come here.” He crawled over on his knees, settling to look at you from between your legs. You removed your fingers from yourself, pressing them to his lips. He took them into his mouth with a groan, licking and sucking your nectar from them eagerly.

“I think you’ve been good enough for a reward.” His face brightened at your words as he continued to suckle on your fingers. You withdrew them from his mouth and motioned for him to lay on his back. He followed the wordless order and watched you with hungry eyes as you moved to straddle him.

“Hands above your head.” He did as you said, squirming slightly when you held his wrists together the best you could with one hand. You reached back with your free hand, lining his cock up with your wet entrance. You watched his face contort with pleasure as you sunk down on him. His breathing turned to pants and even the occasional whimper when your hips start to roll. Giving you plenty of friction but leaving him wanting more.

“Beg for it. Tell me what you want.” You leaned down to bite at his neck, leaving purple marks that quickly faded back to unmarred skin. 

Julian whimpered, hands gripping at empty air. “I- I want to touch you.”

You gave a small bounce on his cock, causing him to groan and arch his back. “But you are touching me, Ilya.”

He panted, words more strained now. “I want to t-touch you with my hands.”

“Very good.” You kissed his cheek, releasing his hands and laughing softly at how the immediately flew to your hips. His fingers dug in like he was hanging on for dear life. You continued to just grind yourself against him, soft moans occasionally slipping past your lips.

Julian moved to buck his hips, frustrated groan slipping past his lips when you bit down hard on his collarbone in retaliation.

“If you want something else you have to ask for it.” You sat up to look at him. His eye was glassy, his face and chest flush, and his hair swept in every which direction. He was absolutely wrecked.

He licked his lips before parting them. “P-please let me make you cum.” His fingers clenched on your hips. He was trying hard to hold his composure for you.

It figured the red head would ask to please you rather than himself. He had a disregard for his own being that was rather astounding. You gave another small bounce on his cock, watching his face contort with pleasure and barely managed self-control.

“Oh? And what about you, Ilya? Have you been good enough to cum?” You really didn’t need to tease him anymore, but it was just so much fun to watch his face go from tortured to begging in 2 seconds flat.

“P-please let me cum. I’ve been so good please…” His voice cracked as he begged. His eye looked as if he would cry if you teased him much more.

You didn’t respond verbally and instead started to ride him in earnest. You leaned down to nip at his ear. “You can move now, Ilya.”

His hands clamped on your hips like a vice. Instead of him thrusting up into you like you’d expected, Julian managed to leverage himself enough to swap your positions. He kissed you deeply, moaning your name against your lips as he fucked you desperately.

The sound of skin on skin and both of your debauched moans filled the room. Julian grabbed one of your hands and guided it to his throat. You gently squeezed, cutting off his oxygen just enough to make his eye roll back in pleasure and his hips to slam forward.

You could feel the heat in your core building and coiling. Julian’s thrusts were getting sloppier and you could feel his fingers gripping your hips as he tried to stop himself from cumming before you did. You released his throat and pulled him down to you by his shoulders.

“Just a little m-more…” You panted against his lips before kissing him passionately, moans and curses flavoring the kiss. His cock brushed something inside you that made your eyes roll back and you came with a scream, nails digging into his shoulders and teeth catching his lip.

Your clenching core did him in quickly and soon you felt Julian’s hot cum fill you up. He was panting and practically sobbing as he came down from his orgasm collapsed against your chest.

You reached up and moved his hair out of his face, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Are you okay, my love? You did so good for me.”

He grinned weakly and kissed your palm. “I’m amazing, Darling. Thank you.”


	5. After the Storm (Nadia/F!Apprentice comfort fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice has an emotional breakdown and Nadia soothes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note that this can be a platonic fic or a romantic fic.  
> It's all up to interpretation~!

            It had come on quick. One minute, she’d been fine- the next, she was a shaking mess, tears rolling unbidden down her face as a sob clawed its way up her throat. She usually had everything under control, every negative emotion concealed. The stress she was under now though? It weakened her carefully constructed façade. The false front cracked and fell apart and all that remained was her misery.

            That had been several hours ago. Now the apprentice laid across her bed at the palace, hair a mess, face red, throat sore, and tears all used up. She sobbed occasionally and didn’t hear the door open.

            “I was wondering if you had time to do a reading for me.” Nadia strode in, scanning the room for the magician. When she spotted the miserable girl, her whole demeanor changed. She quickly switched from Countess to a woman eaten up with concern. She quickly made her way to the bed, catching the magician, who was now trying to hide her disheveled appearance, and pulled her close in a hug.

            “N-Nadia… It’s okay I-I’m fine.” The apprentice struggled to get away. She hated being seen like this and even more so hated the chance she might mess up Nadia’s gown. The countess only held her tighter, pressing the magician’s tear-streaked face into her bosom.

            “Why would you even try to lie to me?” Nadia ran her fingers through the other girl’s hair trying to soothe her. She could feel her relax under her touch. “I haven’t cried since I was nine-years-old, but I remember quite clearly the distress of crying alone. If you ever need to cry again, don’t hesitate to come find me.

            The magician sobbed softly at Nadia’s comforting words. She hadn’t realized how alone she felt here at the palace. Even at the shop with Asra, she had often had to cry alone when things became too much. She wound her arms around the Countess’ waist, sobs beginning to wrack her chest once more. Nadia said nothing, she only continued to stroke the girl’s head and hummed softly.

            As the magician’s sob grew quieter and her shaking stopped, Nadia moved her hands lower, rubbing the girl’s back. “Hush now…. It’s okay… You’re okay…” Her voice was soft and gentle.

            The magician looked up from Nadia’s now tear-soaked cleavage. “I-I’m sorry, Countess.”

            Nadia shook her head and frowned slightly. “Never apologize for your emotions. They’re important and powerful things.” She reached and wiped a stray tear from the girl’s reddened cheek. “Maybe one day you can be my shoulder to cry on.” She smiled slightly before dropping her hand. “I’ll not bother you for a reading tonight. I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

            “Nadia! Wait!” The girl called out as Nadia began to pull the door open.

            “Yes?” Nadia turned back slightly, face soft, not pinched in stress as was the norm.

            “W-would you stay with me tonight… I don’t want to be alone…” The apprentice looked away sheepishly, fidgeting with her hands in the blankets of the bed.

            “How about you come stay with me?” Nadia’s voice carried fondness and gentleness. “My bed is bigger after all.”

            The magician nodded and leapt to her feet, joining Nadia at the door. “Thank you, Countess.”

            “You can really drop the title when we are alone. I enjoy it much more when you call me Nadia.”

            “Thank you, Nadia…”


	6. Ravek (Asra/Female!Apprentice Fluff and Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice finds an eerily familiar ring, learns a new word, and takes the next step with Asra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ravek" is a term from Isobelle Carmody's "The Obernewtyn Chronicles" series. I highly recommend the books. In the books, "Ravek" means "The one who holds my heart under their heel." However, if it is brought to my attention that this is an actual term in another language and that I shouldn't be using it, I will gladly edit the fic.

 Asra had been gone for a few days, presumably on a trip to the other world. You had tried to keep yourself busy, sorting the shop and playing with Faust. After the third day you’d resorted to sorting the herbs in alphabetical order. On the fifth, you had cleaned the tub twice and washed every piece of fabric in the shop.

 Currently, you were sorting the drawers in the small vanity you and Asra shared. After lining up several of your teacher’s knickknacks in an orderly fashion, you spotted a ring similar to the one Asra usually wore on his index finger. Curious as to why he would have two, you picked it up.

 The band was simple, bronze with swirling lines etched into it. The stone was an amethyst that was almost the same shade of Asra’s eyes. Nothing could every truly match the vibrant violet of his gaze, but the stone came pretty close. It was an odd choice though, you were sure the stone in the ring he wore was different.

 Now that you thought about it, that stone was pretty similar to your own eye color. Surely it was a coincidence. Despite all the strange feelings of nostalgia and déjà vu, the only indication you had for any past relationship with Asra was all your gut. You didn’t want to ask Asra about it, he usually refused to talk about the past before the Count’s death.

You turned the ring over in your hand absentmindedly, catching a view of the inside of the band. Something was etched there, but you couldn’t quite see it. Faust dropped from the top of the vanity and on to your shoulder with a happy pulse of her presence.

“Ravek!!!” She periscoped towards the ring in your hand, flicking her tongue happily. The word was familiar, like you’d heard it before a long time ago, but couldn’t remember the definition or how to use it.

“What’s that mean Faust?” You scratched under her chin, knowing you wouldn’t get a straight answer from the familiar. She wasn’t exactly articulate.

“Love!” She pushed her chin against your fingers for more scratches and you smiled, obliging her.

“I love you too, Faust.” You gently guided her to wind around your neck like a scaly scarf. You figured it wouldn’t hurt to wear the ring. You’d ask Asra if you could have it when he got home. It was too pretty to leave in a drawer full of shells and spell sachets. It fit perfectly over your finger.

“Hungry!!!” Faust’s tongue flicked at your ear and you giggled.

“Me too. I think it’s time for dinner.” You closed the drawer and went into the kitchen area. Faust slid down your arm towards the cold cabinet. Much like the milk flask Asra carried with him, the cabinet had been enchanted to keep foods that didn’t fare well in heat cool. This, of course, included Faust’s mice. You took one out and slid Faust onto the counter. You held the mouse for a second to warm it up with magic before holding it up for the little snake. She ate it happily.

Once you’d fed Faust you turned to look and see what you could make. There were potatoes and carrots and… pretty much everything you’d need for a stew. You smiled and tied your hair back and began to get to work.

Not too long later you were stirring the stew, the smell of spices and broth filling the shop. You stiffened as your felt arms wind around your waist but relaxed back against the owner of said appendages when you realized it was Asra.

“What’re you making?” He propped his chin on top of your head. He sounded tired.

“Just stew.” You grinned and turned in his grip, pressing your lips to his. “Welcome home.”

You two had been sharing soft kisses ever since the trip to the desert. It hadn’t gone much further than tender pecks and short heated kisses. He kissed your cheek with a grin and stepped back.

“Need any help?” He sat his bag and hat next to a now rounder Faust.

“You can taste test if you want. It should be nearly done.”

You dipped some of the stew out of the pot with the spoon and held it out to him. He tentatively took a bite, your cooking in the past left much to be desired, but you always practiced while he was gone. He looked thoughtful for a second before smiling.

“It’s not bad!” His grin was infectious, and you felt your own lips stretch.

“But, it’s not the best thing I’ve tasted today.” His eyes hooded. You knew that look, he was teasing. But you decided to play along.

“Oh? And what could possible be better than my amazing stew?” You huffed in mock affrontation and turned to stir. You felt Asra lean up against your back again, his breath tickling your ear.

“Well of course you do.” He practically purred the statement and you could almost hear the sly grin you knew was curving his lips. Goosebumps ran over your skin as your face darkened. Asra chuckled slightly and kissed your cheek.

“I think it’s time to eat.” He grabbed bowls from the cabinet while you tried to get your brain working again.

After you two had eaten and the kitchen was put back to order, you and Asra sat lounging in bed. He was regaling you with what he did on this trip. You were making a sarcastic comment about something and gesturing with your hands when the ring caught the fire light and, subsequently, your eye.

“Oh yeah, Asra. I was sorting through the drawers earlier…”

“Mmmhmmm?” He hummed for you to continue as he braided your hair.

“And I found this ring.” You held your hand up to show him the jewelry and felt his fingers stop their work. “What does ‘Ravek’ mean?”

“Well, of course… you do.” He returned to braiding with a soft chuckle.

“I do what?” You leaned your head back to look at him, confused by his response.

“Ravek is a name for a person you love…” His voice was soft, eyes half-lidded and a small smile curling the corners of his lips as he spoke.

You felt your face flush deep crimson in surprise and embarrassment. You did love Asra, you supposed you had for a long time, but you hadn’t expected him to realize just how much you cared for him so soon.

He laughed at your expression, loud and full of happiness. Before you could speak again, he leaned down and captured your lips with his in a soft, upside-down kiss. You broke the kiss after a minute, getting back on the bed and sitting facing him. He leaned closer, pressing his forehead to yours, mischief still decorating his lips.

His face sobered up slightly, cheeks dusting terra cotta. “Could I call you that from now on? So that you never forget how I feel?”

You didn’t think it was possible for you to flush any darker, but here you were, face burning up. You couldn’t seem to form words with your mouth, so you put your lips to better use. The kiss you pressed to Asra’s lips took him off guard, but he returned it eagerly.

You worked your way closer to him, nipping at his full lips as the kiss grew more heated. It was Asra who took it the next step, his tongue running over your bottom lip teasingly, asking for permission. You parted your lips for him and he took the opportunity with gusto, his tongue immediately seeking your own. He tasted like the stew, spicy and warm.

Just as the thought distracted you, Asra pulled you onto his lap. Your shock broke the kiss and he grinned playfully.

“Everything all right, My Ravek?” The word rolled from his tongue so smoothly and it made you shudder. It was so nostalgic, like you’d heard it a thousand times in a hundred different ways.

Asra moved his lips to your neck, nipping and sucking at your skin and sending bolts of pleasure right through you. You moaned softly, tangling the fingers of your right hand into his alabaster locks. You squirmed as he nibbled at the junction of your shoulder and neck.

With the movement, you felt something pressed against your thigh. It took you a moment to realize that Asra was enjoying himself immensely. You gave another experimental wiggle and heard Asra’s breath catch at the friction.

He pulled away from your shoulder and pushed you over onto your back, hands pinning your own and one leg slotting between yours.

“You’re so beautiful…” Asra’s voice was quiet and thick with lust as he moved a hand to gently caress your cheek. He stared at you for a moment before leaning down. His lips danced over your own, across your jaw, down your neck, and only stopped their wandering journey when he reached the neckline of your shirt.

His orchid eyes were glazed as he looked up at you for permission, his teeth absentmindedly worked the hemming of your top. You two had never gone this far since you started to realize your feelings for each other. But, Asra had told you he loved you tonight, and you didn’t particularly want to stop either. So, with butterflies beating their wings against the inside of your ribcage, you nodded.

Asra wasted no time, quickly sliding the bottom hem of your shirt so that it rested above your breasts. Your hands were freed at this point and you moved them to rest on Asra’s head as he took your right nipple into his mouth. His tongue felt like heaven against the sensitive bud. The other nipple was experiencing quite the opposite. Asra gently ran his nails over the free breast, drawing invisible, intricate patterns over the soft flesh. Every time he would get close to giving the aching bud some attention, he would swirl the pattern his fingers drew away. It was antagonizing.

“A-Asra… Please…” You panted between soft moans, your hips grinding against his thigh in desperate need. He said nothing, but you could see the smile curling the corners of his mouth right before he released your right nipple and moved his mouth to the other. It was achingly obvious that he wasn’t going to rush this.

He bit down playfully on your breast, and you tugged his hair in response. He groaned softly but continued his ministrations. After a few more torturous minutes, he finally freed your left nipple and began to kiss down your abdomen, stopping occasionally to leave a mark on your skin. As he moved down further he had removed his leg and you had almost sobbed at the loss of contact. You need something, anything, so bad you wouldn’t be objected to begging for it.

Asra’s soft lips finally made their way to the waist of your bottoms. You didn’t even wait for him to ask permission, you just uttered a broken plea for him to continue. This made him smile even more. He caught the fabric with his teeth and pulled it down as far as he could before sitting back and removing the garment the rest of the way with his hands. You took the opportunity to remove your shirt as well, tossing it off into the room.

Asra leaned over you, kissing you deeply as he slowly slid one of his deliciously long fingers into your already soaked entrance. You sobbed in relief into the kiss, the feeling of anything filling you dampening the fire of pure need growing in you.

The magician chuckled against your lips, pulling away only a hair’s breath to tease. “You’re eager tonight. Have I teased you too much?”

His words made you flush, but you only responded with a greedy roll of your hips against his hand. He practically purred at the action and began to slide the digit inside you, feeling around for a certain spot.

When he found it you felt yourself come apart, his name slipping from your lips in a loud moan as your toes curled and your eyes tolled back from the sheer force of your climax.

Asra continued to gently finger you as you came down from your orgasm, whispering sweet nothings in your ear and nipping at your neck. Once he was sure you were all there again he grinned.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet, Ravek. I’ve waited a long time for you.” He punctuated the statement with a nip to your earlobe. Your whimpered as he pulled away from you. But he soon returned to you, now devoid of his clothes.

You ran your hands over the flat planes of his chest, drawing a shiver out of him. Your eyes roved his figure, it was one you knew well from shared showers. Now though, it was something entirely different. The way muscles moved below gold toned skin, the trail of snow white that drew your eye to his hard cock, his amused smile as he watched you examine him, it all made your need flare to life with a vengeance.

Asra pressed his lips against yours briefly before asking, “Are you sure you want to do this. We can stop…”

You pressed your fingers to his lips, silencing him. “Why would I ever deny my Ravek? I have wanted you for too long to stop now.”

Asra’s eyes lit up, his plump lips stretching into a blinding smile wide enough to reveal his dimples. He laughed softly before leaning in to capture your lips again. You felt a pressure against your entrance and wiggled your hips with the feeling. Asra was moving so slow, you could barely stand it. You moved your hips, trying to get him to push himself into you faster, you needed to feel him fill you.

He groaned at your movements, catching your hip with his hand and pinning it against the bed.

“If you don’t stay still right now, I won’t be able to control myself.” His voice was strained as he let out another groan.

Normally, you tried to listen to anything Asra told you, but now, with him above you and inside you, you’d do anything to make him lose his careful control. With a wicked grin you managed to roll your hips again. You saw Asra’s face change as his hips snapped forward abruptly, sheathing him completely inside you and making your back arch as pleasure shot down your spine all the way to the tips of your toes.

Your fingers went to grip at the skin at his shoulders, but he moved away, opting instead to grab your legs and hold them at the knees as he set a punishing pace. His cock pounded into you, every thrust making you curse and moan as stars bloomed in your vision.

Asra himself was muttering praises to you. Telling you how absolutely beautiful you were, that you were a goddess, how you felt absolutely perfect on his cock. He showered you with so many compliments you almost wanted to cry.

He finally released your knees and leaned over you again, catching your hands and intertwining his fingers with your own. He swallowed your moans down with a kiss, his own mingling with them. You could feel him start to lose his rhythm slowly, but you were losing the ability to process anything other than his lips, his hands, his cock.

You felt heat coil tight in your stomach again, and you buried your face into his neck, moaning and begging him to keep going, harder, more, right there!

You came with a moan that was practically a scream, your hands gripping his like you were holding on for dear life. Asra came undone at the same time, hips slamming deep inside of you as he filled you with his hot seed. He whispered your name over and over as he continued to thrust shallowly as both of you came down from your release.

He collapsed against your chest, spent from the frenzied love-making. You giggled softly, brushing his hair from his sweat soaked brow.

“Are you okay, my Ravek?” you kissed him softly, arms wrapping around his frame in a sweet embrace.

He returned the kiss and when he broke away he smiled softly, love filling his gaze.

“Keep the ring, it was meant for you anyway.”


	7. Library Tryst (Asra/Julian Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian summons Asra to the library for some stress relief. (Pre- Count Lucio being sat on fire.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys this one is BAD. I don't like it but I'm gonna post it cause I restarted 6 times. YEET!

“Ilya, we’ll be caught.” Asra’s voice held not a hint of actual worry as he looked down at the man kneeling before him. He tugged slightly on the handful of Auburn locks his fingers were currently tangled in. Julian’s responding moan brought made both his lips and his cock twitch.

 “Asra, I’ve been in this godforsaken library for days. Please, just let me have what I want.” Julian’s face was flushed, his voice whiny with need as he looked up at Asra. His gloved hand going to brush over the slight bulge in Asra’s pants. He licked his lips hungrily.

 Asra smirked slightly and tugged at the handful of hair harder. “You’re going to have to ask nicer than that, Ilya. If we get caught Lucio will throw both of us in the dungeon and you have to convince me it’ll be worth it.”

“I-it will be.” Julian caught his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it. “Please Asra. I need to suck your cock.”

 Asra finally gave in, gesturing for him to go ahead. Julian’s hands eagerly worked on getting Asra’s pants down his legs. As he freed Asra’s semi-hard cock, Julian let out a soft whimper. He’d been without human contact for days and without seeing Asra for longer. He tentatively took Asra’s cock into his gloved hand, giving it a few gentle strokes and smiling softly as he felt it harden. He dug his tongue up the underside of Asra’s shaft and moaned when Asra yanked on his hair in response.

 “We don’t have time for teasing, Ilya.”  Asra’s eyes were cold and hard, like gemstones, but his voice was a seductive purr and rose colored his high cheekbones. Julian felt himself growing hard at the sight but neglected to touch himself in favor of moving his face further down to mouth at the magician’s sac.

The doctor chuckled when he heard Asra’s head hit the bookshelf behind him. He mouthed at him for a moment before moving back up and taking the head of Asra’s cock into his mouth. He heard the magician’s breath catch and a frustrated growl as he toyed at the tip with his tongue.

“I said we didn’t have time for that, Ilya.” Asra looked back down and thrust his hips forward, driving his cock into Julian’s throat. Julian took his length without choking, instead, he moaned, sending vibrations up Asra’s shaft that made him hiss.  His hiss turned to a low groan as Julian hollowed his cheeks and slowly pulled off of his shaft. When he reached the head again he teased with his tongue before quickly sucking Asra’s length down again.

 Julian set a mild pace, but Asra had other plans. He tangled both hands in Julian’s hair and began to fuck his face. Julian moaned at the rough handling, hands holding onto Asra’s thighs to steady himself. He choked at one particularly hard thrust and Asra stilled his hips, moaning at the way Julian’s throat convulsed around him.

When he finally pulled his hips back, Julian released his cock from his mouth, gasping for air and coughing. He looked up at Asra with swollen lips and spit running down his chin. Julian flashed a cheeky grin before going to hungrily suckle at Asra again.

It wasn’t very long till Asra came, his hips starting to falter as his thrusts met Julian’s movements.

“Ilya…” He panted, that was the only warning Julian got before his mouth was filled with Asra’s seed. Some of the load leaking from the corners of his mouth despite him eagerly swallowing down most of it. He licked Asra’s cock clean and stood with a cocky grin.

“Told you we wouldn’t get caught.


	8. Relaxing Remedies (Julian & F!Apprentice Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice is given the day off and spends it with Julian. Skincare happens. It's super cute.

It had been far too long since you’d had an actual day off. Between trying to figure out if Julian murdered the Count, trying to keep the Countess unaware of your outside activities, and keeping the shop in some semblance of order—you were absolutely exhausted. So, when Nadia had given you the day off and Asra had said he’d sort the shop, you thanked the stars for the opportunity to relax and have fun.

Of course, after being constantly busy for so long, sitting idle around the shop didn’t seem to be on the agenda. You had begun to secretly organize things while Asra worked the front counter. When he caught you, probably because you had started rearranging the furniture bedroom you shared with him, he handed you a knapsack of food and basically shoved you out the door.

You huffed, slinging the pack over your shoulder. You knew he’d kicked you out for your own sake, but what were you supposed to do out in the city? Maybe you could head to the outskirts and spend some time in nature, you did have a pack of food with you after all. Yeah, a picnic sounded nice. You could also practice some magic without Asra scolding you for doing it on your day off.

You stopped off in an alcove of the busy market street to see what Asra had packed for you. It was way too much, but he had always been insistent that you eat properly. What was disappointing, however, was the lack of a blanket to sit on. The grass made you itch too badly most days to spend an extended amount of time relaxing in it.

Looking around at your surroundings, you realized you weren’t too far from Mazelinka’s. Perhaps she’d lend you a blanket. You tightened the strings on the knapsack back up and sat off towards the stout house. Along the way, you peeked at vendor’s wares, but nothing really caught your eye.

When you finally arrived at the old woman’s house, you knocked tentatively at the door. You hoped Mazelinka would be home, otherwise you didn’t think anyone would answer. Julian didn’t typically hang around past sunrise.

That’s why when the door opened to a bed-head bearing, shirtless, sleepy-eyed Julian you almost fell over in shock. He was tall enough that he had to bend down to see out of the, admittedly shorter than average, door.

“Hello, if you’re looking for Mazeli-” Julian stopped his sentence short, blinking sleepily before his face lit up with joy. “Oh, it’s you! Come in! Come in!” He opened the door wider, gesturing you inside with a flourish.

You ducked in the door, obstinately keeping your eyes on Julian’s face. “I was looking for Mazelinka. Nadia gave me the day off and Asra kicked me out of the shop because I wouldn’t relax. I was going to go have a picnic but Asra didn’t pack me a blanket to sit on, so I figured I’d ask Mazelinka.” It was unfair that Julian looked so good with bedhead. Honestly, everything about him was unfair, from his towering height to how well he played off his melodramatic antics.

“Mazelinka is out right now, darling. I’m certain she wouldn’t mind if I let her favorite magician borrow a blanket, especially if it’s for leisure time.” His grin was just as scandalous as always. He turned and headed for a cabinet set into the wall. He returned with what looked like a soft, hand-knitted blanket. You took it gratefully and tucked it into the knapsack, careful not to crush any food stuffs.

“Why are you asleep this late anyway?” You cocked an eyebrow as you questioned him, finding his slightly confused look adorable. It was odd to find him here at this hour, much less sleeping. He rarely did that in the first place if the ring under his eye was any hint about. As it were, the dark circle was slightly less pronounced. Not much of an improvement, but better than nothing.

He finally shrugged. “Must’ve been something in the soup. Or I could’ve eaten too much, no telling really with Mazelinka. She does worry so much in her own way.”

You only half-processed his explanation as an idea came to you. “You know… I was planning on picnicking alone. Buuuut,” You grinned at him for a moment before continuing, “That’d be awfully boring, and I need someone to be impressed while I practice some spells. You wanna come?”

Julian looked slightly astonished that you’d asked him to come with you on your day off, but the expression was quickly replaced with his signature grin. “Everything you do impresses me, sweetheart. Give me five minutes and I’d be more than happy to join you.”

You didn’t even have to wait the full five minutes before Julian was back in the front room in his usual attire, black coat and all. His hair was no longer sleep ruffled and he shot you an enthusiastic grin.

“Shall we go, Milady?” His grin grew even wider when you elbowed him in the side and set off through the door alone. He, of course, was better off slipping out through the kitchen window. Luckily, Mazelinka’s house wasn’t far from the edge of the city. As you walked Julian talked your ear off about adventures on the high seas, something about a boat sinking and him being tied up.

Julian had no problems walking through the overgrown grass outside of the city, you on the other hand, were sweaty and a little out of breath by the time you’d led Julian to your favorite pond. The area was enclosed by trees, probably a good thing since you were currently in the company of the accused murderer you were supposed to be tracking down, and the pond was full of water lilies in pink and white. You had taken the liberty of planting a mini-garden on the banks of the pond over the years. Rosebushes dotted one section of the shore, vegetable plants another, and yet another grew some hardier herbs. It wasn’t anything you tended to, just a little extra resource for ingredients should you need them.

You heard Julian suck in a breath of surprise. You shot him a proud grin before setting down the knapsack and removing Mazelinka’s blanket. You spread the pretty fabric over a patch of clover, better to make sure it didn’t get too soiled.

“I didn’t think anything like this existed so close to the city…” Julian was still staring around in amazement as he sat down on the blanket, his legs folding up almost comically.

“Well,” You spoke as you began to set out the food Asra sent, “I took the liberty of planting some things after I found it and removing the trash.” You swore Asra was trying to feed an army with all of this food, it was probably more than you could physically consume in a day, let alone for lunch.

You finally join Julian on the blanket and pick up and orange, quickly peeling it and taking apart the segments. The only sound was the birdsong and wind in the trees. Julian was still silent as he looked around and took in the atmosphere. You could visibly see the tension in his body relax slowly and you relaxed unconsciously in turn.

 “I take it you like it here.” You smiled at him softly and offer him an orange segment. He usually doesn’t eat, but you hoped you could entice him into eating something, so you wouldn’t have to carry much back to the shop.

Julian tentatively took the segment and offered a softer smile than the one he usually flashes your way. This smile seems more genuine, it holds a hint of exhaustion. “It’s very nice. I don’t think I’ve had this much sunlight in a long time.”  

You could tell the statement is true simply by how pale he is. The sunlight made his dark circle stand out even more. Before you knew it, you were at one of the rosebushes, plucking vibrant red petals and carrying them back to the blanket. Julian looked at you in surprise before his cocky grin makes a reappearance.

“I didn’t realize it was that kind of picnic.”

You roll your eyes at him as you move in closer, crushing the petals in your hands. “Stay still. Your dark circle is bothering me.” He flinches slightly as you rub the liquid from the mangled petals on his skin but says nothing despite your proximity. When you sit back, you smile, pleased with your work. “Give it 10 minutes or so and it’ll look like you had two nights of sleep instead of one that Mazelinka had to drug you into.”

He brings his hand up, fingers brushing over the applied petals. “What else can you do with the plants around here?” He sounds impressed at your knowledge, it made your chest swell with pride. You looked closely at his skin. For a man who only slept when forced to, only ate when absolutely necessary, and almost never saw the sun, Julian had really nice skin.

You reached out and placed your palm to his cheek, stroking your thumb over his skin. It was soft, but a little dry, probably from the hot Vesuvian summer. You kept assessing his skin without speaking. The longer you looked the redder Julian’s cheeks became and eventually he started to fidget.

“What’s on your mind there, Darling?” To his credit, Julian tried to sound suave and flirtatious, but his red cheeks and nervous movements gave him away.

“Your skin is kinda dry.” You bit your bottom lips, worrying it with your teeth as you tried to remember what was good for dry skin. You startled Julian when you suddenly jumped up, walking over to the patch of vegetables that grew untamed from the seeds you’d planted a year ago. You tugged a cucumber off of an overgrown vine and walked back to the blanket, sitting down and beginning to dig through the food still inside of the knapsack.

“Aha!” You held a jar of honey aloft, beaming with satisfaction. Julian cocked an eyebrow, looking confused and skeptical.

“What are you going to do with those?” He sounded a little apprehensive.

“You wanted to see what I could do with the plants around here, so I’m going to fix your skin. Probably mine too while we’re at it.” Your own skin had been suffering in the stress you’d been experiencing as of late, and if you were going to take care of Julian, you may as well take care of yourself.

Julian situated himself behind you, long legs stretching out to either side and his chin resting over your shoulder as he watched you work. You pulled a bowl out of the bag, breaking the cucumber into smaller chunks with your hands and placing them inside.

“Hand me that stone.” You gestured to a nice hand sized rock that sat nearby, but out of your reach. Julian reached it with ease, quickly returning to his previous position, except now his arms were wrapped loosely around you. To be honest, this was the calmest you two had been together. Even when you slept in the same bed as him, there’d been anxiety and tension and a spark that drove you nuts. Now though, now you were relaxed, calm, nothing more than comfortable silence and his calming presence near you. You leaned your back against his chest, propping the bowl against your knee as you used the stone to grind down the cucumber.

You started to hum as you worked, sometimes mimicking the birdsong. When the cucumber was ground fine enough for what you wanted, you leaned forward again. Julian grumbled slightly in protest but didn’t stop you. He leaned up to look over your shoulder again as you mixed some of the honey with the cucumber until it was slightly viscous.

“There we go…” Your voice was half-singsong as you turned in Julian’s grip, holding the bowl up proudly. “One face-mask for two!”

You moved and straddled his hips, suppressing a laugh when his face instantly reddened at the compromising position. His gloved hands moved to hold your hips, either from reflex or to hold you steady, there was no telling really. You scooped up some of the mixture and began to spread it over his skin. He jumped slightly and leaned back out of your reach.

“It’s sticky!” His voice was whiny as he complained. You rolled your eyes and leaned forward some more, spreading the mask over his skin despite his protests.

“I’m sure it’s not the worst sticky thing you’ve had on your face.” You worked carefully around his eyepatch, making sure not to soil it. He didn’t remove it when you started to apply the goop, so you didn’t want to force him to. You’d rather him stay comfortable and relaxed like he was now, no melodrama, no anxiety about the city guard, just you and him and some skin care.

“There ya go!” You smiled softly at him, his face was covered in the greenish mess and it honestly looked a little funny. “Can you do my face? I don’t have a mirror and I don’t want to make a mess.” You held the bowl out to him, waiting.

“Can’t be too hard. I deserve some payback anyway.” He grinned and took the bowl, setting it on the blanket to remove his gloves as you moved from straddling him to sitting between his legs. His fingers were long and slender, you supposed that was a good thing for a doctor. You watched as he scooped some of the mask out of the bowl, grimacing slightly at the texture, and moved his hand to spread it gently across your cheek. His touch was feather light and you giggled softly.

“You can press a little harder than that, Julian. You won’t break me.” He chuckled softly and went to scoop more of the mixture up, you closed your eyes then, letting him paint your face.

“That’s definitely not the context I expected to hear those words in.” His voice was flirtatious, that was almost normal for him though. He hummed as he made quick work of your face. He applied the mixture a tad too thick, but you weren’t going to criticize him.

“Now what?” He set the nearly empty bowl back down and held up his sticky hands. You shrugged, licking the mixture off your own fingers. It’s not like it was inedible. He wrinkled his nose watching you clean your hand.

“You could rinse your hands in the pond if you want.” You took out a water skin and rinsed the rest of the residue from your fingers. His were too soiled to use the drinking water on.

“That’s too far of a walk!” The dramatics made a reappearance. You glared slightly before grabbing his wrist and licking up his index finger, collecting the honey and cucumber chunks on your tongue. Julian went instantly still and quiet, his cheeks going rose red once again as his eyes watched your movements hungrily.

“You sure do complain a lot.” You continued to clean his fingers, enjoying the way he squirmed. When you were done you rinsed his hands with water from the skin. The sun had met the apex of the sky and was heading towards the west now. You wouldn’t have much longer before you’d have to pack up and head back. You leaned your side against Julian’s, slipping your hand into his.

“How long does this have to stay on?” He leaned against you, squeezing your hand slightly.

“Not very long, but we need to head out soon. The guard will be patrolling if we leave too late.” Your voice was melancholy, but you’d rather enjoy the moment than worry about the guard right now.

Julian hummed slightly, watching the clouds with you until you sighed and stood. “Come on, we better clean up.” You offered your hand to him, helping him get to his feet.

After you’d both washed your faces and Julian marveled at how smooth his skin was and how he only looked tired instead of exhausted, you gathered up the uneaten food and Mazelinka’s blanket.

The walk back to Mazelinka’s was full of light-hearted chit-chat and Julian praising you for your abilities in skin care. When you dropped the doctor off at the old woman’s house he leaned down and pecked your cheek.

“Thank you for today. That was the best time I’ve had in years…” His voice was hushed, and the emotion conveyed was genuine. You returned his peck with one of your own and gave him a soft smile.

“We should do it again next time Nadia lets me out of the palace for the day.” He nodded, and you slipped away into the city twilight, heartbeat quick and chest tight.


	9. Bed Rest (Nadia/F!Apprentice Sick Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice comes down with something and Nadia sees to her care personally.

 

“Achoo!” The apprentice sneezed at the dinner table, startling Nadia. Apologizing, the magician squeezed her eyes closed, holding the bridge of her nose for a moment. She’d been feeling run down lately. She figured it was from the stress of being busy all the time. When she opened her eyes, Nadia had stood, moving to stand beside her.

“Are you alright? You aren’t getting sick, are you? Do you need anything?” Nadia began fretting over the apprentice, pressing her palm to the other woman’s forehead to check for fever. “Portia!”

The petite red-head peeked around the corner from the kitchen. “Yes Ma’am?

“Please fetch an herbal tea and some soup. I fear our magician is falling ill.”

“Right away, Countess.”

The apprentice reddened. “I’m okay, Nadia. It’s probably nothing.”

“Nonsense. You’re my guest. I shall make sure you are well taken care of.”

The magician had given in and let Nadia pamper her the rest of dinner. It was endearing that Nadia worried so much about her. She figured it was an after effect of watching a big portion of the population catch the plague. The apprentice fell asleep, hoping the sneeze had really been nothing.

It wasn’t nothing. The apprentice rolled over in bed the next morning, freezing and sweating all at the same time. Her skin was irritated by even the fine silk sheets that covered the bed and her joints ached slightly. It was more than a cold for certain. She couldn’t even summon the strength to sit up. When the time for breakfast passed, she was reawakened by hunger. She managed to sit up against the headboard but drifted back to sleep as her fever spiked back up.

The next time she opened her eyes, she wasn’t alone. Nadia sat on the edge of her bed, talking to someone out of focus, concern marring her beautiful and elegant features.

“You’re finally awake.” Nadia’s voice sounded anxious and worried as she turned her attention back towards the sick woman. She removed a damp cloth from the brow of the apprentice, replacing it with a cool one soon after.

“You missed breakfast. I was concerned.” Nadia ran her fingers through the other woman’s hair. Her worried expression was enough proof of her words. “If you’re hungry I had some broth brought up.”

“You shouldn’t be in here, Nadia.” The apprentice winced at her weak, rough voice. “You’ll get sick too.”

Nadia waved her hand dismissively. “I told you that I’d make sure you were taken care of. I’m reluctant to let anyone else look after you.” She picked up the bowl of broth and held the spoon out. “Here. Eat. You need the strength.”

The apprentice sheepishly took a bite, deciding it was better to appease Nadia than fight against her care. As Nadia fed the woman, she talked about her childhood home of Praka. She told tales of childhood antics, like the time she cut one of her sister’s hair in their sleep. She also retold stories she’d heard her mother tell.

Eventually, Nadia rose from her seat and motioned the apprentice to scoot forward. The other woman did so without question or protest, enjoying Nadia fawning over her. When Nadia sat down behind her and pulled her down so that her head rested in the Countess’ lap, the apprentice didn’t struggle.

Nadia hummed soft lullaby’s as she played with the apprentice’s hair. “Go ahead and sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” She relaxed, letting the drowsiness take her away.

Later when the apprentice woke, she no longer burned with fever. Her head was no longer in Nadia’s lap. She began to sit up to look for the Countess, but found her action impeded by the woman herself. Nadia seemed to have slipped down beside the magician as she slept and was now asleep herself, one arm thrown protectively over the apprentice.

The magician smiled softly and settled back down, slipping back to sleep, one arm over Nadia’s waist.

 


	10. Spoiled (Asra/NB!Apprentice Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice treats Asra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Ass Eating be here.

Steam curled in the air as the apprentice sat in the tub, relaxing at the shop for the first time in a week. The palace baths were nice, yes, but there was nothing like being at home and having the exotic soaps, salts, and oils Asra always brought back from his travels. Things that smelled like nothing one could find in Vesuvia and that left the skin softer than silk. The apprentice was sure some of them were even finer than those the Countess owned.

They leaned their head against the tub, letting the near-scalding water relax away and stress and tension. The scent of citrus and cacti flowers pulling them into daydreams. They were almost certain this oil, their favorite, was blended by Asra himself.

After a while, they felt the water displace and a body join them in the tub. Unworried, the apprentice cracked open an eye, humming a greeting to Asra. He hadn’t been at the shop when they arrived this morning, he must’ve just gotten home.

“You look comfortable.” Asra’s voice was soft as he relaxed further into the water, sinking down until the water rose just barely over his chin. “Had a rough week?”

“Trying to solve a three-year-old murder is impossible!” Their voice was whiny as they leaned their head back, eyes now focused on the hanging plants in the window. They huffed slightly and looked back up at Asra. He looked tired, but his gaze was lively. “Come here… I’ll was your hair.” The apprentice gestured him over, missing the usual skinship they shared in the bath.

Asra complied, maneuvering until he was settled between their legs and his head was laid again their sternum. He looked back and up at them, small smiling curling his plump lips. “I missed you.” His voice was half sing-song.

The apprentice leaned down, kissing him softly for a moment before reaching for the soap Asra usually got for himself. “I missed you too…” Working the soap in his hair to a lather, they hummed softly. Asra melted under deft fingers like a house cat being stroked. The apprentice could practically hear the white-haired man purr. They began to work soap over his tanned and muscled shoulders, massaging gently.

Asra groan softly at the action, leaning forward slightly to allow access to more of his back. “You spoil me~”

“I plan on spoiling you even more.” The apprentice’s breath brushed over the magician’s ear, sending shivers down his spine that were immediately worked away by skilled fingers. “Just as soon as we get you clean~” It was rare for the apprentice to tease Asra, but it wasn’t unappreciated.

The white-haired magician grabbed a bar of soap as well and began to help the apprentice scrub him down. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t eager. It had been more than a week since they’d last had a chance to be intimate and even longer since they had outright offered to spoil him. Usually it was an act of equal pleasure, constant position switching and slow, sensual movements. This promised to be grittier, more unrestrained.

After the suds had been rinsed from Asra’s skin, they both exited the tub, heading for the bedroom without pausing to dry off. When they reached the bed, they fell into it with a heated kiss, wet slick skin sliding deliciously and enticingly as arousals quickly flared to life.

Somewhere in the tangle of limbs and dancing of tongues, Asra ended up on his stomach, the apprentice pressing soft kisses to the nape of his neck as their fingers drew spiral patterns down his sides. It made Asra moan softly and squirm, even more so as their teeth and tongue began to make their way down his spine gathering bathwater as they went.

His breath caught as they peppered kisses across his buttocks, hands following afterwards to give the shapely posterior a firm squeeze. He felt them spread his cheeks, tongue moving to lap teasingly at his entrance. The light pressure enough to rip a keening moan from him.

They teased at the sensitive area, kissing and sucking against the tender skin. Stopping once to adjust Asra’s hips so they could stroke his hard, aching cock as they worked. Asra was a mess, moaning and trying not to buck his hips as their tongue circled his tight muscle torturously. Their hand providing friction but not quite enough.

When they came up for air, his legs were already shaking slightly. His hips jerked forward as he felt teeth grate over the skin of his ass cheek. “You okay there, Asra?” They cooed the question, hand tightening around his cock a little more. He choked out a half-sobbed moan, wishing that they would finish him already, he needed to cum so bad it almost physically hurt.

“Please… I need to cum so badly…” He knew they wouldn’t outright deny him, this was more than likely payback for showing off during one fountain scrying visit that had happened in the past week. He had teased himself right in front of them, moaning their name wantonly as they tried to control their own arousal and make sure that no one else was nearby.

He could’ve cried when their mouth returned to work at his anus, wet tongue sliding in heated patterns over the aching area. His hips bucked as he effectively fucked their hand and rutted himself back against their mouth. He could feel the vibrations as they laughed at his eagerness, his straight up sluttiness, but it only sent shockwaves of pleasure rippling through his body, bringing him closer to the edge.

When they reached up with a free hand and slipped a single digit into his now relaxed hole, he came undone, moaning their name loud enough the Countess could probably hear it in her palace and soiling the sheets below him. They brought him down with gentle kisses to the dip of his spine and soft strokes as he continued to shake and jerk. They had extracted their finger only a moment after his orgasm washed over him, but he wished they had given him even more.

He didn’t fight when they crawled on the bed and pulled him up against their chest. They kissed him softly, sly smile curling their lips. “Any comments about being spoiled now?”

“Only that it’s my turn to spoil you.”


	11. Something Else (Nadia/F!Apprentice Slowburn-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia's thoughts on the apprentice, does she admire this woman or is it something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at slowburn ^^;

The first time she laid her eyes on the apprentice, Nadia wasn’t quite sure what to think. In her dreams, the woman had been ethereal, almost other-worldly, with power that radiated from her in waves. The girl standing before her clad in dirty commoner clothes, hair thrown into a messy bun, and fidgeting nervously certainly resembled the woman from her dreams physically, but the energy and grace were absent. It was like looking at a strong predator and then seeing it submit to a house cat. Still, she was beautiful under those layers of grime and poor garment choice. When they sat down for the reading Nadia requested though, she was a different person. The apprentice went from house cat to tigress. Nadia could feel magic spark in the air as the deck was cut and read. It tingled over her skin and left her inwardly awed. She needed this magician.

When she arrived at the palace the next day, Nadia was disappointed to see her covered in rags once more. Even more so to see the aura of magic and mystery gone again. The apprentice was once again a house cat, and an ill-trained one by the way she ate. Later that night, after she had sent the magician off with Portia, the Countess was astonished to hear that the woman had attempted to pet Mercedes and Melchior and escaped unharmed. Those two had frequently attempted to maul anyone who got close to their stairs other than Nadia herself and Portia. Even then, they had never even been able to get their hands close enough to touch the two. It was perplexing they would behave for such an unassuming woman. It intrigued Nadia.

The next morning when the apprentice walked in dressed in something other than the functional clothes suited for life as a commoner, Nadia was at a loss for words. Here was the radiant woman from her dreams, almost ethereal dresses in fine silks and with clean hair flowing loosely. Even with her nervous, uncomfortable fidgeting, she was stunning. During the reading, the card pulled was flattering. That made Nadia suspicious, the magic from the first reading was more subdued. She didn’t trust this. So, she decided to test the apprentice, slipping the card away and setting up a chase while the woman was busy in the library. When the apprentice later came stumbling from Lucio’s quarters, covered in ash and in possession of the card, Nadia felt her chest squeeze tight with happiness, she could let herself trust this woman’s abilities. She sent the apprentice to the bath, knowing for certain that being covered in corpse dust was unpleasant without ever experiencing it herself. She made sure to procure another flattering outfit for her guest. She was becoming fond of her quite quickly. After dinner, inviting her for a nightcap, and when the apprentice grabbed her hand, Nadia felt her heart race like it hadn’t since she was a child, or at least, not that she could remember. It was an intoxicating feeling.

Every night the apprentice occupied Nadia’s mind. From her kind interactions with the servants and the way the animals on the grounds seemed to flock to her to how the strange woman always seemed to be able to tell what was on Nadia’s mind. She was amazing. This tightness in her chest… what was it? Love? No, impossible. It had to be admiration. She admired the magician. But when the magician and Portia chatted casually and spent time together, something hot would burn through Nadia’s veins. She didn’t want to admit what it was.

During the meeting with the courtiers, Nadia kept a watchful eye on her magician. When had the magician become _hers_? She wasn’t sure, but it had a nice ring to it. She wanted to keep the enchanting woman around as long as possible, even after they solved the murder of the late Count. She tried to seem uninterested as the court accosted the woman, prying for more details than they were entitled to. When Valerius spilt wine over _her_ magician, Nadia couldn’t hold back all her anger and emotions, letting it slip through as she dismissed the court. Usually, she was so calm and controlled. What was wrong with her now? What was weakening her hold on herself?

It was in the colosseum, after she had bought the cheetah, Nadia let it slip, the feeling she’d been experiencing stronger and stronger everyday as she watched _her_ magician become more comfortable in her own skin and power, less reliant on her teacher. She grabbed the woman’s wrist, pulling her close. Nadia’s voice was soft, full of more feelings than it had been since she’d awoken. “I love you…”

The apprentice flushed, shifting nervously before pressing a kiss to Nadia’s lips. It was heavenly, those lips she’d been enraptured by, that spilled fortunes and cast spells, they were magic in their own right. Nadia feared they may just swallow her up.

“I love you too Nadia.”


	12. Her Undoing (Nadia/F!Apprentice Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia pleasures the apprentice and is content to take care of herself. The apprentice, on the other hand, is eager to be her undoing.

Deep purple hair fell around you like a curtain, blocking you from seeing anything other than the Countess. Not like you cared about much more than the predatory smile curving her intoxicating lips. She was beautiful and powerful, her grip on your arms pinning you to her fine bed, strong but delicate. The sheets were soft, but nowhere near as soft as those plush lips against your own, each kiss sucking the air from your lungs and any semblance of fight from your body. Her scarlet eyes burned with lust so palpable you swore she was burning up your soul.

When she withdrew for air she sat back, straddling your hips, looking every inch an ethereal being, intangible and unreal. You might’ve been able to convince yourself that this was a dream if not for the very real sensation of her nails lazily making their way down the exposed skin at the neckline of your top. She parted those divine lips, a soft chuckle slipping past the raspberry pillows.

“That eager face of yours will be my undoing, and yours as well, my magician.” Her voice was like velvet but also held a purr. She reached one hand out, cupping your cheek and brushing an elegant thumb over your flushed skin. “You look so beautiful like this, disheveled and needy in my bed.”

You felt your skin grow hotter at her words, her responding smile was unneeded confirmation that you were flushed. Nadia leaned down again to capture your lips with her own, tongue gliding effortlessly past your lips to twirl and tangle with your own. She tasted of wine and pomegranates and spice. She tasted of hot summer nights and long conversations, of morning cuddles and long horse rides, of anxiety and stress, but most of all she tasted like herself.

You almost whimpered when her lips moved from your mouth to your neck. Though the sense of loss was soon replaced with ecstasy as she bit and suckled your skin, sending shots of electricity and pure raw need straight to your core. She worked her way down, slowly, torturously, leaving marks the same shade as her beautiful locks in her wake. She pulled her mouth from your skin only long enough to pull your shirt off of you, as soon as the fabric was thrown and forgotten somewhere on the floor, her mouth was at your left breast, hot breath teasing your hardened nipple.

You writhed under her, desperately seeking more stimulation than her teasing breaths, alternating between hot and cold. She looked up at you through thick lashes and hooded lids, her pupils blown wide.

“Tell me what you want.” It wasn’t a suggestion, it was a command. Her gaze stayed locked on your face, waiting for you to obey. You couldn’t deny her, not when she looked ready to devour you whole.

Your voice was shaky, whiny with the need that coursed through your veins. You couldn’t remember ever being this turned on. “P-Please Nadia… I want you… need you to touch me… to fuck me!” Your words set her eyes to sparkling, her features becoming even hungrier.

“A dirty mouth you’ve developed my beautiful pet.” She punctuated the sentence by teasing your nipple with her tongue, just the slightest brush, but it had you moaning like she’d stroked your core. She smiled slyly before taking your nipple into her mouth, continuing to tease it with her tongue and teeth as she suckled like a babe desperate for a drink. It made your back arch off the bed, hands going to tangle in her hair as your hips bucked, seeking friction from anything. One of her hands moved to tease your free nipple, twisting and kneading the hardened bud and soft flesh.

You moaned her name, her title, nonsense, anything you could form with your lips into the open air, begging for more. Nadia released your breast, licking her lips before moving down between your legs, fingers pulling your skirt up. She pressed her lips to your inner thighs, leaving more tyrian marks before pulling your underwear down. Before you even have the chance to beg she’s dragging her tongue teasingly over your lower lips. Your toes curl and you dig your fingers into your own hair, trying to resist the urge to buck your hips and only succeeding because Nadia’s vice-like grip has moved to your hips.

“You’re a greedy one tonight.” Her voice is teasing, hot breath blowing against your scorching core. She licks you again, tongue dipping into your fold and finding your clit. She lavishes attention on the bundle of nerves, setting your veins aflame and making your hands leave your own hair to bury themselves in hers. She takes the button into her lips, sucking gently as you writhe and moan, trying to push her closer to your heat but only earning yourself a taste of her teeth that makes you keen.

One of her hands moves, sliding down your body as she continued to work at you with her tongue. One of her long, graceful fingers parts your folds, slipping inside, making you buck your hips against her face. It’s not enough though, you’re so close, you can feel your climax coiled in your stomach, white hot and burning, but Nadia keeps you right on edge, pulling away if your moans become too frantic. Finally, when you’re close to tears, she slips another finger into you, fucking you in earnest with them as she devours your clit. You shift from not enough stimulation to overstimulation so fast it leaves you shaking as you cum with a scream, hands pushing Nadia’s face firmer against you.

Nadia comes up panting, plump lips swollen from their work and covered in your essence. When she kisses you, she tastes like sex. But you aren’t ready to be finished yet. You know Nadia, she’d be content to let you sleep now and she’d take care of herself as you slept. You didn’t want to let that happen. So, when Nadia pulls you to her chest, stroking your hair, you grab her wrists, rolling so you straddle her now.

Her eyes are blown wide with shock, but something else shines deep inside them. Her predatory manner is gone, but you feel your own flare to life as you dive in to kiss her heatedly. She gives in, lets you take the lead as your tongue dances with hers, your hands going to tease her breasts through her silk robe. Her nipples are pebbled, and when you take one between your fingers and tweak it, she moans into your mouth. It’s a sweeter sound than any you’ve ever heard, unrestrained and uncontrolled.

You pull away, looking down at the Countess, her hair splayed around her, lips swollen, eyes hooded with lust. She looks even more divine than when the roles were reversed, and, in this moment, you want nothing more than to make her lose all control and composure. She flushes dark and parts her lips as if to speak, but you lean back down too quickly to capture them, hands sliding down her sides. You move your lips, marking her shoulder in much the same fashion she had marked your entire neck. It saddens you slightly that you can’t mark her in a more visible spot, but the court is insidious, and rumors spread far to fast through the city.

She gasps as you move to her breasts, lavishing her nipples with attention. They’re sensitive and she molds her body to yours, bucking her hips against the thigh you’ve slotted between her legs. Moans tumbled unrestrained from her lips like music and a wicked idea crosses your mind. You remove your knee, one hand going down to cup the Countess’ sex and your lips detach from her breast with an audible pop.

She lifts her head to look at you, eyes opening after being squeezed shut in ecstasy. Her pupils are blown wide, almost every bit of scarlet swallowed up in the dark void. You apply slight pressure to her heated center, savoring the soft moan it draws from her.

“What’s wrong, Countess? Something you want?” You purr the teasing sentence, watching her features flush darker as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth. She squirms, trying to get friction from your hand, but you remove it all together. “Ah, ah, ah. If you want something you’ll need to ask for it, Nadia.”

She flushes even darker, coloring up beautifully as a look of defiance crosses her proud and elegant features, but you brush your thumb over the fabric covering her clit and watch as she has to bite back a moan. “Please. I need you. More than I’ve needed anyone else.” He words are practically sobbed, voice cracking as she begs. It’s a power rush, seeing the Countess of Vesuvia, the woman who has you at her beck and call, so wantonly aroused beneath you.

“With pleasure, Countess.” You smile slyly, sliding down to rest between her legs. You don’t even bother to remove her undergarments, opting to push them aside as you dive in hungrily. She tastes better than anything else. Sweeter than honey with rich tones of the coffee she’s so fond of. She keens as your tongue moves from lavishing at her clit to probing at her entrance, her hands shoving your face tighter against her soaked snatch. You growl, happy to devour her. You can hear her moans get higher, breathier, and more frantic. She’s practically riding your face at this point, begging for you to make her cum, your name the sweetest thing you’ve ever heard come from her lips.

You moved to suckle at her clit, tongue teasing it as you slowly slip two fingers into her tight heat. She keens high and desperate as you crook your fingers inside her, searching for the spot you know will break any semblance of control she has left. When you find it, her moans cut off abruptly, her fingers pulling at your hair making you moan against her clit. The silence breaks as her orgasm comes crashing down, her moan starting as a sob as she shudders full body. You work her down slowly, pressing kisses to her thighs and stomach as you slowly pump your fingers inside of her.

Once she’s breathing evenly again, you withdraw, licking your fingers clean as you crawl up beside her. She is the most disheveled you’ve ever seen her, hair a tangled mess, sweat plastering it to her forehead and sticking her robe to her skin. Her eyelids are already drooping in contented exhaustion. You press a sweet kiss to her lips, pulling her closer and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She falls asleep before you do, and you press a kiss to her temple before drifting into the abyss of sleep as well.


	13. Recovering (Muriel/F!Apprentice Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice sets out to find Muriel and figure out why he doesn’t like her.

At first, Muriel didn’t enjoy your presence, going so far as to tell you that you weren’t welcome in his home. Those words had kept you up for several nights, wondering how you had wronged him. What could you have personally done to the hulking man that offended him so? It haunted you, you knew nothing of your past. If you hadn’t known you were missing memories, your first time meeting the hermit would’ve been his ominous message outside the shop on your way to the palace. You didn’t like to be rejected by someone you hardly even knew! It wasn’t fair! The third sleepless night you wandered out of the palace, trying to blindly find your way to his hut and demand to know why he hated you so. It pissed you off that he judged you so harshly for a past you couldn’t even remember! Hell, you didn’t even know if you were the same person you used to be!   
You were so caught up in your anger that you didn’t notice the presence stalking you. By the time you could feel Lucio’s malicious spirit, it was too late, and he was upon you. Pinning you with the strange weight of his incorporeal form. His goat face held a look of hunger and pure evil and you immediately felt your aura begin to drain.  
“Nothing personal, peasant… your master should’ve come back sooner.” Lucio sounded bored as he drained your energy, and it pissed you off enough to muster enough will to scream. The sound echoed off the trees, but you were certain that no one would hear. You could feel yourself growing weaker as you magic waned. If only you had brought Faust, she could’ve told Asra…  
As your vision grew dark at the edges, you swore you saw a wolf run from the forest. Before you could form a coherent thought, you slipped into darkness.  
When you awoke you were shocked, the attack fresh in your mind sending your body into fight or flight mode. You jumped up, your legs too weak to support the sudden movement, you fell to the ground beside the bed. Wait? Bed? Where were you?   
You looked around the room from your new spot on the floor. The smell hit you before any of the sights registered. Myrrh, you knew exactly whose bed you just fell out of. You almost laughed at the irony, you ended up in exactly the place you were seeking and managed to avoid being an appetizer for Lucio. You couldn’t summon the energy to actually laugh though. Fatigue sat heavy in your limbs and fogged your mind. You had accidentally drained your aura too low before, but it had been nowhere close to this. It would take you days to recover from this.   
You weakly tried to pull yourself on the bed, failing twice when the door of the hut was kicked open. Muriel came in, hood up, arms full of firewood, and Inanna trotting at his heels. She noticed you on the floor first, trotting over to nuzzle your face. She had grown fond of you when you visited with Asra. You reached out, stroking her fur in slow movements.   
Muriel didn’t acknowledge you till he set the firewood down and removed his cloak. He said nothing as he walked over and picked you up under your armpits, placing you back on the furs. He posed an intimidating figure. In fact, he had scared you the first few times you could remember seeing him. You couldn’t be too afraid of him though. His soft green eyes always held kindness even when he appeared angry. The color of them reminded you of moss, and in your addled state you stared into them after he set you down.   
You were about to mumble out a thank you, but you were cut off by his voice. “Why were you out here?” His voice was like distant thunder, deep and powerful, but comforting.  
“Looking for you…” You couldn’t form a full sentence, your brain moving frustratingly slow and not connecting with your mouth properly.  
A look of shock passed over his features and was quickly replaced by what looked like irritation, except his cheeks and ears were red. He said nothing else as he rose from the bed, covering you with furs. He crossed the room, throwing more wood on the fire before his voice rolled out again.   
“You can stay here until you recover. After that, you aren’t welcome here. I can’t have you around.” You barely registered his words as the fatigue in your body pulled you back towards sleep. You drifted off, dreaming of wolves and goats and strong arms.   
When you awoke again, you could think a little clearer. It was hot, so very hot. You struggled to pull the layers of furs from you, quickly becoming winded with the action. You huffed in frustration and tried to sit on the edge of the bed. When you tried to move your legs, you felt them pinned in place. Inanna was laid across the foot of the bed sleeping soundly. You tried to slide your legs out from under the wolf, but she groaned in protest, settling down even more.   
Glancing around the small area, you noticed the fire had dimmed, smoldering to almost coals. Muriel was nowhere to be found. You quickly had to bite back worry that Lucio would find a way through the numerous wards that surrounded the woods and hut. You calmed yourself by reasoning that Muriel was probably just checking on all the protective seals. Yeah, that had to be it.   
You reached down, gently stroking Inanna as she slept, the action helped relax you and you drifted off again. You didn’t sleep long though. Soon, you felt the weight of the furs being pulled back over you. You barely opened your eyes, watching Muriel. His face was softer than you’d seen before. He looked almost affectionate as he tended to you. The look only intensifying when he reached down to ruffle Inanna’s fur, causing the wolf to snort and wiggle. You wondered vaguely in your sleep-fogged brain where he’d been sleeping. You got your answer when he pulled a few furs and a pillow from under the bed.   
The next morning you were finally sharp enough to form a coherent sentence and strong enough to stand, albeit shakily. You woke up and sat on the side of the bed, surprised to see that Muriel was still asleep on the floor. Inanna had moved to join him some time during the night as she was curled up against his back. He looked peaceful in his sleep, the stress in his brow relaxed. He was handsome when he wasn’t towering over you and pulling sour faces.   
You figured you’d slip outside, being in nature tended to help you recover your aura faster. You quietly tiptoed around Muriel, managing not to wake him. Inanna, on the other hand, met you at the door. She nuzzled her head into your palm as you opened the door. You were glad to have her with you, it felt safer.   
You stepped out into the cool morning, dew dotting the grass and fog drifting among the trees surrounding Muriel’s home. You drew a deep breath and walked towards the tree line, Inanna staying by your side. You didn’t go far, still weak and easily tired. You found a patch of soft moss next to a tree trunk and sat down, closing your eyes and meditating. You could feel your magic, it was fragile and barely there, but it was there. It would probably take you 3 more days to recover fully. You had yet to talk to Muriel about what had brought you out here in the first place. Of course, by this point your anger had cooled and you felt foolish for even getting so riled up in the first place.   
You cleared your mind, slipping into introspection as you listened to the woods around you slowly rouse. It was a while later when you felt large hands grab your shoulders and you opened your eyes to see a panicked looking Muriel.   
“What are you doing out here alone?” Even his thunderous voice held a hint of worry. You felt bad for slipping out without waking him.  
“I had Inanna with me. Meditation helps recover my aura faster, and since you don’t like me for reasons unbeknownst to me, I figured I’d do everything I could to get out of your hair.” Your words were sharp and biting. More so than you intended. Maybe your anger hadn’t cooled as much as you thought. “If you hate me for something I did before I lost my memories, I don’t think that’s fair. I don’t even know who I used to be!” You pried his hands from your shoulders and stood, heading back towards the cabin.   
You felt bad about yelling at him. You were glad he had saved you but being judged on things you have no knowledge of just rubbed you the wrong way. You fumed for a while, slowly calming down as you worked very small manifestations of your magic. By the time Muriel and Inanna had come back, you were mostly calm.   
You didn’t greet him, just focusing on the small flames dancing over your fingertips. It was silent for a while, he spoke first.   
“You’re right. I shouldn’t judge you based on who you used to be.” His voice still rumbled like stones down a mountain side, but it was softer, like the mountain was distant. “You’re much different now. The old you wouldn’t’ve come out here because she felt slighted.”  
“Did you know me well before I lost everything?” His words had sparked a curiosity in you. Asra never talked about the past before you lost your memories. You got small flashes occasionally, but you didn’t ever get a clear picture of who you were.   
Muriel shook his head, mouth setting in a tight line. “You were someone special to a number of people. I can’t tell you more than that though. I swore to Asra I wouldn’t.”   
Asra, constantly protecting you, keeping you in the dark, it was maddening sometimes. You calmed yourself and shook your head clear of any negativity. Deciding to change the subject you smiled softly at Muriel.  
“You don’t have to sleep on the floor of your own home… It’s not like I take up much space.” The bed was rather roomy, and even with Inanna sprawled across it last night, there had been plenty of room. Muriel flushed red and refused to meet your gaze, instead turning to his pantry.   
“You haven’t eaten since you’ve been here.” He turned around, holding out a loaf of pumpkin bread and all at once your hunger hit you. Your stomach made an audible growl as he handed the loaf to you and you tore into it gratefully. He set a cup of tea next to you while you ate, the delicate teacup looking almost comical next to his large hands.   
Later that night, you saw him begin to pull the furs from under the bed. You held a hand out and scooted over in the bed, patting the empty space next to you. “I’d be more comfortable with someone next to me. Asra and I always share the same bed and it’s odd to sleep alone at this point.”   
Muriel flushed and wordlessly slid into the bed next to you. You hummed happily and laid down, the dip of the mattress next to you comforting.   
When you woke in the morning, you felt significantly stronger, probably thanks to the food and your first comfortable night’s rest since you’d been called to the palace. The next thing you noticed was Muriel’s arms wrapped around you. You felt so small but safe. When you opened your eyes, you saw he was still asleep. You didn’t want to rouse him, he looked peaceful and you were sure it was early based on the lack of birdsong.   
You examined his face, the scars lining his skin making you oddly sad. You wondered how he got them, but you were sure it wouldn’t be a pleasant story. You could help yourself as you reached up and brushed your fingertips lightly over the scar that adorned his cheek. The puckered line was smooth against his stubbled cheek. You heard his breath catch and he pulled you tighter to his chest but he remained asleep. You braved brushing your fingers over the scar at his eyebrow. This made his eyelids flutter slightly and you snatched your hand back, waiting for his breath to even out once again before you placed your palm to his cheek. You were drawn to him in an inexplicable way. This moment now felt so perfect. Maybe that’s why you had been so annoyed by his intense judgement, not because it wronged you, but because it would’ve denied any chance to get close to him.  
It was now that his eyes opened, his gaze unfocused as he came to. His moss green eyes held no hint of hatred or malice, and in his half-asleep state he actually smiled softly at you. His large hand went to cover your own. As soon as his palm touched the back of your hand, however, you saw his own demeanor shift and he quickly moved his hand away. He sat up, quickly removing himself from the bed. You were hurt, but also, something had clicked for you.   
You sat up as well, voice quavering slightly when you spoke. “You said I was someone special yesterday. Was I someone special to you?” You weren’t sure you wanted to know, but you burned with the need to know.   
Muriel didn’t speak, he just nodded, refusing to meet your gaze as he slowly inches towards the door. You heart leapt against your rib cage, you had been someone to him. But then, why did he abhor your presence so much before? His words came back to you, “I can’t have you here.” It wasn’t any blame on you.   
You stood, legs strong under you finally, and walked over to the large man, grabbing his hand before he could bolt. “Is there anyway I could be someone special again?”   
He went bright red at the question, bottom lip pushed out in a slight pout as he looked anywhere but at you.  
“You’re persistent…” He finally looked at you, nervous look out of place on his normally stoic features. “You never stopped being special to me… you just forgot.” Your heart ached at his words, from loss and joy at the same time. His next words surprised you. “You deserve someone better than me. I’m scarred and done things I’m not proud of.”  
He looked sad and downtrodden. Before you could stop yourself, you were rambling. “You’re kind, Muriel. You saved me from Lucio when you could’ve left me to die. You slept on your own floor while I invaded your home. You’ve told me more about who I used to be than Asra ever will. And most of all, who you were in the past doesn’t dictate who you are now. I know that better than anyone.”   
His expression brightened slightly and he brought his free hand to your cheek, caressing it gently. “You’re too pretty to be stuck with me still.”   
You puff your cheeks, tugging his hand. He allowed you to pull him back towards the bed. You sat facing him. “Your scars aren’t ugly, Muriel.” You leaned forward slowly, making sure not to scare him, he was skittish as a wild dog, and brushed your lips over the scar on his cheek. He went stock still the flush gracing his cheeks growing even darker.  
“In fact,” you placed a kiss on the marred flesh, “I think they look nice.” You moves to kiss the one on his eyebrow, smiling softly as you felt him fidget. He didn’t push you away, which both astounded you and gave you enough courage to move and press a soft kiss to his lips. He stilled again for a moment before his hands found your waist and he returned the kiss. It was fumbling at first, as if he were unpracticed, but he quickly picked it up, soon taking your breath away. You broke the kiss and moved your lips to the scar on his shoulder. Then to his chest.   
He stopped you then, face blood red.   
“I think that’s enough.” His voice was slightly strained and nervous, he looked half ready to bolt, but his hands stayed on your waist. “You need to save your strength, and I need to make you a charm to find me again.”


	14. Not a Whisper (Julian/F!Apprentice Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian ignores the apprentice and subsequently learns a very hands-on lesson.

The lights at the Raven were dim as always. The atmosphere comfortable despite the rowdy drunkards inside the building. It was a shame most of your meetings with Julian had to be here. You scooted closer to him in the booth, a little buzzed from whatever it was you’d been drinking. He looked down at you flustered but continued to talk to someone who had joined you two in the booth shortly after your third drink. Now, that wouldn’t do. He knew better than to ignore you.

You pouted for a minute, thinking of ways to punish him for the slight later, when an idea came to you. There was really no need to wait to make sure he didn’t ignore you again. You grinned to yourself and leaned in closer to him, nuzzling your face against his arm. You heard him chuckle, probably thinking you were tired. You soon disproved that by biting the back of his arm none-too-gently. You heard his breath catch and he went dead still, obviously trying not to react. Julian was a lot of things, but he had enough dignity to not moan in the middle of a conversation and not surrounded by so many people. You felt one of his hands move to your thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Oh, this was going to be fun.

You pressed a kiss where you had bitten, fingers moving to brush the slight bulge in his pants. You rubbed teasing circles on the fabric, feeling him harden under your fingertips as he squirmed in his seat. You vaguely registered him trying to cut the conversation short with the stranger, but it seemed they weren’t taking the hint. Fantastic. You removed your face from where it was snug against his arm and looked up at him with mock innocence plastered across your features.

“Are you feeling alright, Julian?” Your lips curled up slightly as you gripped his half hard cock through his trousers. “You look a little feverish…” His skin was flush red, and you saw him swallow back a moan as his fingers gripped your thigh even tighter.

"I-I could use some fresh air!” He almost choked out the words as you continued to stroke him through the fabric. He stood, bidding his companion farewell as you headed for the back door of the Raven.

Once you had him in the alley, you grabbed the lapels of his shirt, pulling him in for a bruising kiss as you backed him against the wall. You bit his bottom lip as you pressed your body to his, feeling his hardened member press against your hip. He moaned into the kiss at the bite and pressure and you took the opportunity to tangle your tongue with his, swallowing his moan. You pressed against him a bit harder, grabbing his hands and pinning them to the wall before you broke the kiss.

“I don’t like being ignored, Ilya…” You leaned in, gently biting his neck. His soft moan that accompanied the action was almost musical.

“I-I’m sorry, Darling. I got a little carried away. I’m all yours now…” His suave grin was enrapturing, and infuriating paired with his flush cheeks and beautifully swollen lips. You pressed your lips to his neck again before biting down harder. He moans loudly, hips pressing insistently against your own.

“You better quiet down, Ilya. There’s people sleeping.” He flushed redder at your words and bit his lip. You pressed a kiss to his cheek, slipping a hand into the waistband of his pants. “There’s a good boy…”

He looked ready to say something in response, but you pressed the index finger of your free hand to his lips as you stroked his cock slowly. He choked back a moan as you sunk to your knees. One of his hands tangled in your hair as you licked teasingly up the underside of his cock, pressing a kiss to the tip before you spoke again.

“Think you can keep quiet until you cum, Ilya?” Mischief pulled your lips into a catlike grin as he nodded meekly. “Make a sound and I stop.” That was all the warning you gave him before taking the head of his cock into your mouth and sucking gentle, one hand working his shaft while you supported yourself against his thigh with the other.

Julian raised the hand not currently in your hair to his mouth, biting down on his own wrist as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, reveling in the feeling of your mouth on him. That wouldn’t do… With a slight smile you began to take his cock further into his throat, careful not to choke as your lips met the base. Julian whimpered softly against his palm, fingers pulling slightly at your hair. You decided to let that sound slide. You giggled around his member before hollowing your cheeks and pulling off his length agonizingly slow, writhing your tongue against his shaft as you went. His hips bucked slightly in response. You moved your hand to press them back against the wall. Setting a steady pace, you bobbed your head, suckling his cock and deepthroating him every so often. You could tell he was getting close and you moved your hands back to his thighs. He thrust as you took his length to the base again, causing you to choke. The added pressure was too much, and Julian moaned loudly. You quickly pulled off his length.

Julian looks down at you, face red and panting slightly. His eye was glazed with lust.

“P-please, Darling, I-I’m so close.” His voice cracked slightly as he ran his finger through your hair.

“Nope, I told you, Ilya, and you didn’t listen.” You grinned from your position on the ground, stroking your fingertips teasingly over his aching length. “You can make it up to me…” You stood, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. “On. Your. Knees.” You whispered the command against his lips, but he obeyed, dropping to his knees almost as soon as you uttered the words.

You ran your hand through his hair, tugging at it roughly. “You always look so nice from this angle.” You cooed to him before releasing his hair. “Show me how badly you want to cum.” Julian disappeared beneath your skirt. You almost moaned as his tongue lapped at you. He was eager to please you, moaning slightly at the taste of you on his tongue. Your hands found the back of his head through the fabric of your skirt as you pressed his face closer to your core. He took the hint quickly and began to suckle your clit, making your eyes roll back for a moment and a curse slip from your lips. His tongue worked you over skillfully. Soon, your knees were shaking, and your hand pressed to your lips to stifle the keening moan signaling your peak.

 Julian reappeared, lips glossy with your essence and cocky grin quirking them. “Was I good, Darling?” His face was hopeful, his cock still hard sticking out of the waist of his pants. You placed a finger under his chin and guided him back to standing. You pressed a fevered kiss to his lips before kneeling before him again, quickly moving to work him to his finish. It didn’t take long before his seed was spilling hot down your throat and he groaned softly. You tucked him back into his trousers and grabbed his hand, pulling him into another brief kiss before you started leading him away from the Raven.

“Where are we going, Love?” He sounded confused and you giggled.

“Did you really think I was done with you?”


	15. Concern (Asra/GN!Apprentice fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice pushes their self too far and Asra is concerned.

Grinding, grinding, grinding. You’d been grinding herbs the whole day, ever since the sun rose and now it sat fat and orange on the horizon. Your arms ached, you were pretty sure your wrist was going to be stuck going in circles for the rest of your life, and if you had to load one more bundle of lavender into the mortar and pestle you were going to scream because it was _not_ relaxing at this point. You could stop right now. Just ignore the orders that had poured in with the onset of a cold that was spreading like wildfire through the city. That’s not who you were though. You couldn’t let people be scared about a cold after they had to watch their friends and family get picked off by the plague. It was a heavy burden, one that had only grown heavier after Nadia had taken you to the palace and proclaimed you her magician. Turns out that getting the accolades of the countess was great for business, not so great for your blistered fingers.

Asra had been mixing up the remedies all day, letting you grind since it was usually something you enjoy. Hell, some days you even did it to relax. You had the feeling it would be a long time before you found the activity relaxing again. With a resigned huff you emptied the mortar of ground lavender and threw in another bundle.

Setting back into the rhythm of stone-on-lavender-on-stone, you cleared your mind, trying to, at least, feel your magic and meditate on it. Your focus was broken when you felt Asra’s hands on your shoulders.

"You’ve been working hard all day, why don’t you take a break?” His voice was calm and smoky as his hands began trying to work out the tension and stress in your shoulders. You melted into his touch, humming contentedly as you finally dropped the pestle into the mortar and let your hands fall to your lap. You heard him chuckle softly as you practically purred at the way his fingers coaxed twin knots out of the sides of your neck.

“You might be a magician, but your fingers are the best magic you have…” You leaned forward, pushing the lavender and everything associated with it out of the way, as he moved down your back. You groaned in bliss when he started working on your lower back. Spending the entire day hunched over a table in a room lit for the atmosphere of mystery was probably inadvisable, but if anyone could work out the resulting tightness in your muscles, it was Asra.

"You know…” You could hear the small smile quirking his lips in his voice. You needn’t turn around, you knew that tone all too well. You were certain he looked like the cat that caught the canary at the moment and you could almost predict the next words he uttered. “…massages are the only thing my fingers are magic at.”

Despite your prediction of the words, you flushed red, from chest to the tips of your ears. He loved to tease you, to flirt with you and laugh when you flustered. You were sure he wasn’t bluffing, but you were also at least half sure his teasing offer wasn’t meant to be taken seriously. You were always too scared to take him up on any offers he presented to you this way, afraid of rejection, so you defaulted to your normal response, to blow it off. You raised a hand from the table and waved it in an undefined way, it was the best you could do with your muscles turned to putty.

Asra’s magic fingers paused when you lifted your hand, and you grumbled a complaint. It was only when he grabbed your hand and pulled you into sitting upright that you realized why he had stopped. Your fingers were red, blisters biting into your skin where you’d held the pestle all day. Asra ran his fingers a hair’s breadth from them, careful not to touch the sores for fear of causing you pain. Worry clouded his amethyst eyes as he looked up at you, bottom lip pouting out slightly.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hurting?” You couldn’t really meet his gaze as he searched your face for an answer. You stayed silent for a moment, staring at where his hand held yours. Finally gathering some courage, you looked at him. It was a bad idea, his kicked-puppy expression almost enough to make you apologize and beg him to take care of you. You couldn’t give into the urge though.

“You were working so hard, I didn’t want to slow you down or be a burden. So far, I’ve been a slow learner. I feel useless most of the time. I’ve started picking things up quicker recently, but I still feel like I’m not doing enough. It doesn’t help that the city and the court and the countess expect so much of me now.” You hadn’t meant to tell him everything that spilled from your lips, but it was too late to take it back now.

Asra looked stunned for a moment before smiling softly. He brought your battered hand to his lips, kissing it gently. You shivered as you felt his magic flow over your skin like water, soothing the pain and stiffness away. He mimicked the action with your other hand though it bore no sores.

“Never, ever call yourself a burden. I’ve never seen you as such. Without you around I’d be lost.” His voice was soft, and it made your chest ache strangely. You couldn’t stop yourself from leaning forward and placing a slow kiss on his lips, warm and lingering like most of the kisses you shared with him were. When you pulled away, he grinned softly.

“Let’s get you to the bath, there are some things not even my magic fingers can fix, and your lower back in one of them.”


	16. Home Alone (Asra/M!Apprentice Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra has some fun in the empty shop and then the apprentice comes home.

Asra entered the shop with a tired sigh. He sat his hat and bag on the table, glad to be home after spending a few days travelling, but also disappointed that Arawn wasn’t there to greet him. He always felt so bad leaving the other male behind, but it was far to dangerous to take them with him. For now, Asra had to travel alone. It also seemed that he’d have to spend time alone at home now too. With his apprentice- no, not his apprentice, he hated calling him that. With his partner being monopolized by Nadia, the shop seemed cold and empty. It was missing the other male’s bright and cheerful aura, missing the scent of rain and earth, missing the feel of home.

Of course, it was still the place where he lived, the place they shared, but Asra would rather Arawn be here. The other male would probably be laughing and joking while Asra tried to teach, re-teach, him some magic or another. Asra didn’t even have Faust today.

His thoughts wandered as he did. He straightened things in the closed shop, lit lights that had been darkened, and eventually made his way upstairs to the living quarters. He stripped as he walked into the bedroom. Noting the sand that fell from his clothes, he figured a bath was in order.

Asra drew the bath and sunk in gratefully, practically melting into the hot water. He reached over, grabbing, not his own soap, but Arawn’s. If he had to be apart from his favorite person, he at least wanted something to imitate his presence. The scent of the soap was comforting and as Asra relaxed in the tub, closing his eyes to soak, it pulled him into daydreams. The longer his mind wandered, the less innocent his thoughts became. At first, he was just imagining taking Arawn with him on a trip, then his mind moved to the kiss they had shared in the desert house, and now Asra held the visual of the other male hovering over him in his mind, indulging in the imagined caresses and mimicking them with his own fingers.

As he ran his fingers in spirals over the flat planes of his abdomen, Asra shivered. He wasn’t certain if it was from the teasing or the cooling bathwater, but he figured it was best to get out. He dried off til he was just damp and made his way across the room, mind still wandering, to lay on the bed. The cool air caressed his damp flesh, raising goosebumps. His mind was back on Arawn, on his hands wandering over Asra’s skin, over his chest, down his stomach, fingers brushing through the trail of alabaster curls that led further down still. He let his own fingers mimic the movements in his mind, glad for the emptiness of the shop now as his cock hardened. He gasped softly as his own fingers brushed the base of his cock, and he took himself in hand, stroking languidly. He didn’t muffle the groan that spilled from his lips as he shifted his foreskin over his shaft, the sheath rubbing wonderfully.

After a few minutes of working himself over, Asra realized it wasn’t enough. He need something more. Giving his cock a couple more strokes, he sat up and scooted back on the bed. Laying back down he rolled and opened the drawer on the stand on his side of the bed. From within the draw he withdrew a vial of viscous oil and a near flawless amethyst, polished to perfection not a rough spot in sight on the phallic crystal. He laid the purple stone next to him, shivering as it chilled his skin, and popped the cork out of the oil, coating two of his fingers in the viscous substance. He admired the slick on his fingers for a moment before grasping his cock with his other hand and moving the two digits down to tease his clenched hole. He moaned softly as he pressed the slickened digits against the tight ring of muscle, working his hand over his shaft as little sparks of pleasure ran through his veins.

In his mind, Arawn’s mouth was working him over instead of his own hand and the fingers slipping into him with hot pressure weren’t his. He moaned and squirmed as he stretched himself with his fingers, sliding them smoothly in and out of his heat until he could slip a third in with the other two. Asra could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he continued to work himself open. He could hardly think over the pleasure thrumming in his veins as moans fell unmuffled from his lips. Curses, sweet nothings, and his partner’s name all muddle together in his pleasure.

His fingers weren’t enough. He needed more, needed to be stretched and filled and fucked in earnest. He couldn’t have Arawn right now, but he had a substitute at least. Withdrawing his digits from within himself, and reluctantly releasing his length, Asra once again grabbed the vial of oil and retrieved the amethyst toy. He hurriedly coated the polished surface with oil, the surface glimmering even more beautifully with the slick. He grasped the curved end and shifted to laying on his side before lining the smooth rounded tip up with his prepped hole. He hissed as it entered, stretching him wider and finally giving him some of the stimulation he ached for.

Asra gave himself a minute to adjust to the girth before he started fucking himself in earnest with the toy. He keened when it finally brushed his prostate and made his eyes practically roll back in pleasure, but even the toy wasn’t enough. He needed hands and lips and teeth on him. He closed his eyes as he rocked his hips back against the warming stone, focusing on his fantasies of Arawn. He could swear he could fingers brushing his skin as he stayed so very close to cumming, but he couldn’t seem to reach that edge. He groaned in frustration, finally opening his eyes. Expecting to see the sunlight playing over the floor and walls, instead he was met with the sight of the other male standing in the bedroom door, looking shocked but his eyes were darkened.

Asra didn’t bother stopping, he wanted to be seen if he was honest. “A-Arawn…” Asra let the name slide from his lips in a honeyed moan. That was all it took and the man in the doorway was coming his way.

* * *

 

**(POV Switch)**

You’d come to the shop for a change of clothes. It should’ve been empty, it usually was. But as soon as you opened the door to lit lanterns, you knew Asra was home. It instantly brightened your mood knowing your teacher was home. It was bittersweet that you wouldn’t be able to spend a night with him, you had to accompany Nadia to another of the court’s estates early the next morning. You stopped in your tracks when you heard Asra. He was moaning, and loudly at that. He must’ve missed you. The thought brought a smile to your lips and blood to your groin as you climb the stairs.

You opted to stand in the doorway and watch Asra for a moment. He was a vision. His skin was flush and damp, whether from sweat or from the bath you didn’t know, it shimmered in the multicolor light that shone through the glass baubles hanging in the window. His eyes were closed as he greedily thrust his hips backwards onto the amethyst dildo you two had picked out together. You could feel your trousers growing tighter by the second, but you were just enjoying watching Asra writhe in pleasure. His eyes slide open, revealing his hazy violet irises. He looked shocked for a moment before lust flooded his countenance again.

Asra parted his plush- oh how soft and perfect they looked- lips and moaned one word, so full of pure need that it was a beacon without him having to lift a finger. “A-arawn…” He didn’t have to say anymore. You knew what he wanted and right now it aligned with your absolute burning drive to make him utter your name like that again a hundred more times. You were across the room quickly, shirt and vest already on the floor as you joined Asra on the bed. Your fingers tangled in his disheveled alabaster curls, pulling him in for a crushing kiss as you rolled him to his back, settling above him.

You weren’t sure who came up for air first. It didn’t really matter, you supposed, because all that mattered was the sight of Asra flushed and needy under you, violet eyes piercing you with a lust heavy gaze under long, pale eyelashes. You pushed your hips against his, still clothed erection apparent as you grinned playfully. “Welcome home, Asra~”

He rolled his hips against yours, looking for any friction he could get. His cock looks so hard it was going to burst. “Please Arawn… I need to cum. I need you.” Asra sounded absolutely wrecked and it was delicious. You didn’t want to forestall this. You needed him just as much as he wanted you right now. You sat up, getting off the bed and away from Asra just long enough to remove the rest of your clothes. You were back in his arms before he even had the chance to miss you, your lips already pressed against his as you slipped two fingers down to make sure he was properly prepped, the crystal toy forgotten on the bed. Asra practically hissed as you slid the digits in.

“I need more than that. Please just fuck me.” It was shocking to hear Asra curse, he rarely did so in earshot of anyone. That’s how you knew he wouldn’t stand for any teasing, so you leaned down, pressing kisses to his neck as you reached for the oil on the night stand. You sat back up, coating your length with a couple strokes as Asra shifted to his hands and knees, presenting his perfect ass to you. You’d never tire of that ass, golden and round, you swore it was a work of art. You ran your hands over it before lining yourself up with his entrance. You pushed in slowly, his ass blindingly tight around your cock despite how thoroughly he’d been fucking himself with the crystal.

Your fingers dug into his hips as both of you groaned in pleasure. You held yourself still for a moment despite wanting to set a punishing pace right away, waiting to make sure Asra was comfortable. It didn’t take long for Asra to thrust his hips back impatiently. You thrust forward deeply in retaliation, fingers gripping his hips as pleasure shot down your spine at the perfect slick heat of him. Your action earned you a loud moan from Asra and you set a punishing pace, as Asra writhed beneath you. He keened every time your cock brushed him just right, nonsense falling from his lips like water from a fountain. He felt so perfect around your cock, this felt so right, it felt so good.

“Harder please!” Asra moaned, the sound muffled as his elbows had quickly given out and he was face first in the blankets. You heeded his request, groaning in satisfaction as you heard your thighs smacking his ass with every thrust. There was nothing but Asra and the knot of pleasure building in you rapidly.

“Fuck! Asra!” You moved a hand to his lower back, pressing him down into the mattress as you fucked him deep and hard. You could feel your end rapidly approaching and moved your hand down to stroke his throbbing cock. Asra was almost incoherent, your name falling broken from his lips as you buried your cock into him. You stroked him fast as you came, white spots filling your vision from the sheer force of your orgasm. You felt Asra shudder beneath you right before he spilled across your hand and the sheets with a low moan. You thrust into him shallowly as you both came down from your peaks.

When you felt steady enough, you pulled out of him, laying beside him though he was still face first in the blankets. “Asra, are you okay?” You reached out, stroking your fingers through his hair. He hummed in contentment, finally moving to lay all the way down and face you. You pulled him to your chest, still running your fingers through his hair.

“We need a bath.” Asra spoke quietly after a while of relaxing in the afterglow. He smiled up at you before pressing a soft kiss to your lips. “Let’s go.”


	17. First Time (Nadia/F!Apprentice Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia bares her heart and a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys quick note. If you have any request, please direct them to my ask box on ArcaneDrabbles on Tumblr. That's what I'm trying to keep up with in terms of requests.

You stared flabbergasted at the shut door of your room at the palace, fingers pressed to your lips and the ghost of Nadia’s perfume fading in the air. Your cheeks pinked, and then they burned. You could still feel her lips against yours, her breath brushing your skin. Your brain short-circuited for a moment as you tried to process what exactly had happened. Today was eventful to say the least, and this was just the cherry on top. You made your way to the bed, head in the clouds, but your limbs felt leaden.

You laid back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling and mulling over everything that happened today. You were exhausted, but Nadia’s kiss had sent electricity through you, you felt it sparking under your skin. You wanted her here, but she needed her distance. You’d allow her that, understanding just how important time to think was. You were sure she had plenty to think about, her whole world had been turned upside down today. First, finding out Portia had not only lied to her, but summoned Nasmira. Then finding out that Lucio was more than a mere spirit and that she had been looking in the wrong place for the count’s killer. Then, what had even come as a surprise to you, that she had known—even been friends with—Asra.

You awoke with a start, unaware you had even been asleep. The room was dark, the candle must have burned itself out after you fell asleep. What had roused you, though, was the creak of the heavy door to your room and now, as you feigned sleep, you could hear the door being pushed shut. You reached for your magic, letting it curl under you skin. You and the countess had been poking around quite a bit, and if powerful people were involved in the murder, they may not be happy with your presence at the palace.

You kept your breath deep and measured as you listened to the footsteps that crossed the room. Your body was tight and coiled, ready to fight, when you felt the mattress dip. Instead of the quick attack you anticipated, gentle fingers brushed hair from your cheek. You held yourself still, confused. A gentle, floral scent finally registered with your sleep-slowed brain and you recognized it instantly. You let the magic dancing under your skin slip away before opening your eyes and peering through the moonlit darkness at Nadia. She was no longer in her finery, her hair no longer held up by pins and jewelry, dressed only in her sleep robe, hair straight and loose. She looked surprised that you were awake, her face going from gentle to slightly surprised in a heartbeat.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to wake you.” She spoke softly, the commanding tone she normally kept up around others completely gone. Her face softened again as she continued to stroke your cheek. “It’s just… though I tried to contemplate our current predicament… I couldn’t seem to drag my thoughts from you, my magician.”

You felt your pulse quicken at her soft words. Sitting up, you placed a hand over hers that was brushing your cheek, and, summoning your magic to your other, conjured a small ball of soft light, releasing it to the room. You knew Nadia could see the blush burning your cheeks now, but you didn’t particularly care. You had one thing on your mind right now, and it was the countess. You leaned in, catching Nadia by surprise, and pressed your lips to her in a soft kiss, savoring the gentle press of her lips against yours and the way you felt the tension leave her as she reciprocated.

Her hand moved from your cheek to the back of your neck as she quickly took control of the kiss. You let her take the lead, granting her access past your lips when her tongue teased them. She tasted divine, like a drink of water after a day in the desert and you found you were parched. Her tongue toyed with yours, dancing and teasing. When she finally broke the kiss so neither of you would suffocate, you were dizzy. You weren’t sure if it was from the kiss or from the lack of oxygen, but it made you giddy either way.

Nadia was flushed like you now, her eyes containing some new fire. It was something you hadn’t seen burning in her before, but you knew it right away. You were sure the same fire was burning in your own eyes if the fire building in your abdomen was any indication. You cracked a slight smile at the countess, trying for devious, but probably not reaching that look with your hair mussed from sleep and Nadia’s fingers.

“That was for the kiss before.” Your voice cracked slightly as you spoke, not recovered from your slumber. You saw Nadia’s eyes widen before she laughed, pure and unrestrained. It struck you then that, though you had seen her cry, you had never seen her laugh. It was addictive, as soon as the unfettered joy receded from her features you wanted to put it there a million more times.

Her plump lips split into the devious smile you had tried to capture. Her voice was low and velvety as she placed a hand on your cheek again, leaning in until her mouth was just centimeters from yours. “Thank you. However, I think I may need another to truly appreciate it.” She captured your lips in a deep kiss again, this time, it was hungrier as she leaned forward, pushing you back till you lay down, her body over yours. Your hands wandered up, fingers tangling in silken strands as you pulled her closer, desperate for more of her, to be drowned in her.

When her lips released yours once more, you stared into her eyes, desire humming through your veins like a wild, untamed song. Her eyes were darker, half hooded as she licked at her lips, as if tasting the remnant of yours. It sent a spark through you, moving your hands before you had time to think of your actions. Your palms laid on her cheeks, cradling her face gently. You faltered for a moment before speaking, but your determination burned too hot to be quelled by insecurity.

“I want you, Nadia.” You let the words hang between you, she was silent. A moment passed, and then another, you grew worried. You felt your brows knit in concern, your heart sank as you readied to apologize. Moving your palms from her cheeks, you opened your lips, forming an apology, but she caught your fleeing hands, pressing them back to her supple skin.

“The feeling is mutual…” Her words were soft, face flushed as she leaned in to press soft kisses to your throat. The feather light kisses sent sparks through your skin, making you squirm beneath Nadia. You giggled softly when she encountered a particularly sensitive spot, your giggle turning to a gasp and soft moan when she nipped at the spot. She worked at the sensitive area until you squirmed, and your hands clung to her robe, she pulled away, admiring the mark now forming on your skin. “I wonder what the court will have to say about that.” Her laughter afterwards was infectious.

As your laughter died out you gasped, “I love you.” Still catching your breath, you looked at Nadia, the fire returned to her eyes with your words.

“And I, you. I intend to show you just how much.” With that she was kissing you again, hands wandering down your sides until she reached the hem of your dress, her fingers slipping under the fabric to explore the skin of your thigh, to your hip, to your side, until they hovered near your breast. She pulled away wordlessly, searching your face for and objection.

You said nothing, opting instead to grab the hem of your dress and pull it up, stripping from the fabric and laying yourself bare for Nadia. Her eyes roamed your figure, her face hungry, her eyes dark. She sat back, fingers making quick work of the knot tying her robe together. In one swift movement, she was as bare as you. You swore, nothing was more beautiful than her in this moment. You felt your heart stir, she was more radiant than even the moon that bore witness to the instance being shared between you. This was different than when you had seen her in the bath, here she was completely bared, not just body, but heart as well.

You grabbed her wrist, guiding her hand over your body to your breast as you sat up to kiss at the junction of her shoulder and neck. She sighed and relaxed against you, her hands kneading your breasts. When her thumbs brushed your nipples, you moaned softly against her skin. You heard her laugh softly before taking your nipples between her thumb and forefingers and teasing them gently.  You arched slightly, already sensitive to her touch, loving every point of contact between you and her. You wanted more, and so you slide your hands down her sides to grip her hips, pulling her closer to you. You heard her hum, the sound vibrating through her chest to yours where they were pressed together now.

“Trying to take the lead?” Her voice was lusty and playful, her fingers tweaking your nipples deliciously causing you to arch your hips up against her where she straddled you. “I don’t think you’re quite ready for that.” Her lips pressed briefly to yours before she pulled away slightly, her hands dropping to your hips as her lips captured the nipple of your right breast.

The feeling of her plush pillows around your sensitive bud made you gasp, your fingers digging into the firm swell of her hips. She worked at your breast, shooting electricity through to your core until she had laid you back down. You vaguely registered the swirling pattern of her fingertips from your hips, back up your sides, down your belly, and over your inner thighs. However, it came sharply to your attention when they brushed over the outer lips of your dripping sex. You were so turned on, you couldn’t remember ever needing to be touched as urgently as you did right now.

Seemingly sensing your need, Nadia brushed a delicate fingertip over your clit. Just that had you begging for more, nonsense spilling past your lips mixed with soft pleas. Nadia removed her lips from your nipple, hovering over you as she gazed at your face. You could feel your swollen lips, and the way your hair was splayed around you wildly. You were positive you looked a mess, but Nadia looked at you as if she was gazing at a piece of art. She watched you closely as she slid a slender digit into your entrance, smiling when you moaned at the stimulation, her smile growing wider when you rolled your hips greedily.

You groaned in frustration as she slowly fingered you, curling the digit, trying to find the spots that made you buck your hips and beg for more. It wasn’t long before you grabbed her wrist and looked into her wine-red eyes.

“N-Nadia, please…” You voice shook, and your bottom lip quivered as you begged her for more. “Please make me cum…”

Her raspberry lips curled into a predatory smile as she removed her finger from your core. You whimpered softly at the loss but felt the heat flare back up in you as Nadia shift, turning around so that her folds were right before you. You couldn’t stop yourself as your hands rose and squeeze her rear, marveling at the soft-firmness. The scent of her arousal hit you then. She smelled mouthwatering. You leaned up slightly, tentatively licking at her outer lips. She moaned softly and reciprocated the action. Oh, that was good, so very good. Encouraged, you took a braver lick, letting your tongue part the countess’ folds and brush against her swollen clit. Nadia’s hips pressed down on your face as she, again, mirrored your action. That was all the prompting you needed as you began to lick her in earnest, stopping to suckle her clit every now and then, relishing the way her tongue worked you over in tandem. Her moans against your core were enough to drive you crazy, but when you slipped a finger inside her hot entrance, she keened. You giggled softly, beginning to pump the finger inside her as you suckled on her clit. If the way her hips bucked against your face was any indication, she was close. You were too, feeling the knot of pleasure in your lower abdomen as she slipped not one, but two fingers inside you, stretching you more than she had before, and taking advantage of her prior exploration by curling her fingers to hit a spot that made your toes curl.

You almost lost your focus as euphoric fog clouded your brain, it was only Nadia’s soft moans that kept you focused on making her come undone. You wanted to see her at her most vulnerable. You were so close to cumming, any thing more Nadia did and you’d be done for. You were determined to make her cum first, so you slipped another digit in with the first, curling and pumping them, trying to find the place to make her come apart. You lapped at her clit hungrily, holding off your own orgasm though Nadia seemed determined to make you forget your own name. You curled your fingers upwards, and Nadia keened your name above you, her body seizing up and her walls clamped down on your fingers. She shuddered as she moaned against your clit, the vibrations alone enough to send you over your edge with her. You fingered her slowly as she came down from her climax, and she returned the favor, kissing your clit gently before removing her fingers from your core and removing herself from your face. She laid down beside you on the rumpled bed, pressing her lips to yours in a soft, slow kiss flavored with both of your essences.

When she broke the kiss she smiled softly, placing a quick peck on your cheek before laying her head on your chest. “I think I’ll sleep here for the night.” She looked up at you, eyelids heavy and face content. “Is that okay?”

“I would love nothing more.” You kissed her forehead, fingers going to card carefully through her tangled hair. You fell asleep like that, bare and bathed in moonlight.


	18. With a Partner (Julian/GN!Apprentice Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new take on the scene at Portia's cottage where Julian isn't a melodramatic fool for once.  
> Julian brags about his dancing abilities and the apprentice challenges him to display them. What the apprentice didn't expect was to be asked to participate.

“You want to be a pirate?” Julian’s lips curled into a dashing smile, grey eye twinkling devilishly. “Hah! I’ve been one, you know. It’s not all fun and stolen gold.” You weren’t sure if he was joking or not, but he definitely looked serious. Portia snorted beside you, startling Pepi from Julian’s lap.

“There’s no way you were a pirate, Ilyushka! You wouldn’t even fit below deck.” Portia’s cerulean eyes rolled.

Julian’s features grew even more pensive and serious, you were starting to believe him. That was, until he adopted a look of affrontation so overdone and melodramatic you could help but laugh. The words to match the expression were delivered so well, it was truly the best performance you’d seen. “I was always bumping my head… It was a real problem, Pasha, you shouldn’t jest.”

Portia rolled her eyes again, elbowing you in the ribs playfully and whispering, “I don’t know what you see in my brother.” Before bending slightly to pick Pepi up.

Julian was unperturbed as he continued his story. “I’ve got so many concussions I can’t count them all.” You had always been fascinated by the ocean as soon as you learned about it. Asra sometimes brought you shells if he travelled to an area near the shore. You had never seen it yourself.

“What was it like?” You heard the curiosity in your own voice, and when Julian looked at you, he flushed, looking nervous for a moment. “Being a pirate, I mean.” You could see the wheels turning in Julian’s mind before he cracked his signature smile again.

“Well if you really want to know, Darling, I have enough stories to fill a book!” You heard Portia groan playfully, but she remained seated as Julian launched into a riveting tale of encountering another vessel. “There we were, practically bow to bow with a ship twice the size of ours…” Julian was up on his feet, gesticulating excitedly as he recounted his tale. He looked more alive than you’d seen him, and soon you found yourself less focused on his story than on the sound of his voice. He spoke for a while, the moon rising in the sky slowly, bringing a gentle, dream-like glow to the area. “In the end, I fell from the crow’s nest as we sailed away victorious. I would’ve snapped my neck if not for the Captain. He said I smelled nice, which was quite the compliment considering hygiene isn’t exactly highest priority on a pirate ship.”

“You must’ve enjoyed it.” You smiled fondly at the red-head, enjoying the way his cheeks colored up.

“The fighting wasn’t my favorite part. There were always injuries that needed tending. But, if you’re looking for a group that knows how to party, pirates do for sure. I was the best jig dancer aboard the ship!” There was that grin again, beautiful, full of bravado.

“Oh, really now?” You adopted a sly grin, “Care to demonstrate?”

Julian flustered for a second before bowing dramatically, extending his hand out to you. “Only if you’d be so kind to join me. I dance better with a partner after all.”

You grabbed his hand, surprising him. “Fair warning, I haven’t tried dancing much. I may end up stepping on your feet.”

“W-well, we need music, too.” His cheeks were burning as he refused to make eye contact with you. He was just making excuses now, and you were beginning to doubt his claim.

“You’re in luck, Ilya. The countess gifted me something just last week. I’m sure you’re more than eager to display your skills to our friend.” Portia’s grin was as sly as Pepi’s. She stood, disappearing into the cottage and coming out with a small phonograph. It was rare to see one, even rarer to see one that actually worked. The combination of technology and magic was hard to produce. Though, you supposed that the countess could procure almost anything she desired.

“I don’t think I have any jig music, but I do have a waltz. If memory serves, didn’t MaMa put you through lessons, Ilyushka?” Her Cheshire cat grin grew even wider as she saw Julian pale slightly. She only proceeded to turn the music on, the sound warbling from the horn.

“C’mon, Julian, show me what you’ve got.” You grinned up at the tall man, guiding one of his hands to your waist and the other to your shoulder and grasping the other with your own.

Julian chuckled nervously. “As you wish.” He began to lead you in a simple waltz, his steps unsteady at first, perhaps with disuse, but quickly becoming confident as he seemed to recall his childhood lessons.

Your footwork, on the other hand, was an absolute mess. You swore Julian was practically dragging you the first few moments. You could hear Portia snort and giggle from near the phonograph. Eventually, you stopped walking on Julian’s feet and start walking on your own, following the steps slightly behind his. It was a flawed waltz, but maybe you wouldn’t be terrible the entire time.

Julian took you by surprise by maneuvering you into a dip, his sly grin was intoxicating as he held you close. “You aren’t half bad at dancing yourself.” His voice was lower than usually, and he spoke quieter, less like an actor on a stage and more like a normal person. You rolled your eyes at his praise.

“Me? I’m a disaster. My partner on the other hand seems to have quite the skill.” You winked at him playfully, watching him flush at your praise. He colored up so easily around you, like blushes were just waiting for the right combination of words to be uttered before they sprang on to his skin. You couldn’t help yourself as you closed the distance between your lips and his. He stiffened for a moment before returning the kiss. You heard Portia make sounds of feigned disgust before stopping the music.

“You two better get going. You missed the first shift change, and the second isn’t as long.” She looked half-ready to cry as she embraced her brother before you two set off towards the gate to his freedom.


	19. Marketplace Gossip (Nadia/GN!Apprentice fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and the apprentice venture to the marketplace to gather information. Things don't go to Nadia's plans, but the apprentice watches pieces fall into place.

 Nadia was at your door at first light. You had hardly been conscious for five minutes before she came striding in, regal and beautiful. She was already fully dressed. Meanwhile, you were still wrapped up in your blanket, sitting on the side of the bed with your hair six kinds of disheveled. The countess seemed unconcerned with your sleep-ruffled appearance and sat in the chair next to your bed.

“Isn’t there anything more we can do to solve this mystery? I’m sick of following dead ends and being kept in the dark.” Nadia sounded exasperated and frustrated as she huffed out a sigh. “Do you have any idea where we could find something to point us in the right direction?” She turned her vermillion gaze to you, waiting for an answer.

“We might go fraternize with the townspeople. Gossip is mostly tall tales and half-truths, but occasionally you find something worth looking into. Maybe the citizens know something we don’t.” You reluctantly peeled the blanket from your shoulders, already missing the warmth and comfort. You wanted to take a day off, but you could tell Nadia was stir-crazy and needed to be doing something. You mulled the idea over for a moment, waiting for Nadia to respond. You knew that the city folk wouldn’t talk gossip around the countess, maybe not even you at this point, but maybe with a glamour you could get some information.

That’s when Nadia spoke up with the same concern. “The citizens won’t talk to me. They’d be too afraid of retaliation. As to why, I’ve no idea.” You could practically see the stress emanating from her in waves, permeating the atmosphere of your palace quarters.

“They would if you didn’t look like you.” You flashed a sly smile her way. “Of course, we’d have to go on foot. The carriages and attendants would give us away. It would have to be just you and I.” That sounded nice. A day with Nadia that wasn’t full of finery and servants. Maybe you could even distract her from the investigation for a while. You were half sure some of her headaches weren’t from repressed and forgotten things and simply from stress. She needed to relax.

“Is there a way to do that?” Your statement had piqued her interest and she gazed at you with amusement shaping her fine features. Under that, though, was glimmering hope.

“There’s a spell Asra used on me a few times. I’ve never tried it myself, but it’s worth a shot.” You shrugged nonchalantly. Your skills had been improving rapidly ever since the investigation had started. You were at least a little sure you could hold a glamour on the countess for a few hours. You would only need to until you distracted her from the investigation anyway.

“I have full confidence in you, my magician.” The smile gracing the countess’ lips was gentle and graceful and it sent your blood sprinting for your cheeks.

“Just in case, you need to dress in simple clothes, maybe with something to cover your hair. Everyone in the city knows about the countess’ lovely hair.” You shot a smile towards Nadia and saw her look away for a moment, as if preoccupied with something in the corner. You knew that wasn’t the case, however, due to the very slight, almost invisible darkening of her cheeks.

“I’ll see if Portia can procure me something… simpler.” She rose smoothly from the seat, stopping in front of you. “Thank you for the suggestion. I know this investigation must seem taxing… but we must find the murderer to restore the citizen’s faith in me.” Her voice sounded heavy with the burden of ruling. Though she was born royal and seemed naturally inclined towards leadership, it must weigh heavily on her occasionally.

You flashed a comforting smile at the countess. “Meet me at the servants’ gate in the hedge maze.”

Nadia looked as if she was going to question how you knew about the small gate, but instead smiled coyly and headed to your door. “I’ll see you there in an hour, magician.” She exited your room without another word.

An hour later you were dressed in clothes that Portia had brought to your room. They were of simple construct, even more so than your normal attire. Even your normal outfit would stand out in the market, bearing the eccentric designs usually favored by magicians, symbols of power and magic. You were leaning against the door to the outside, waiting for Nadia while watching the albino wildlife flit through the greenery. You knew nothing of Count Lucio, but he sure had extravagant tastes before he passed.

A hand on your shoulder drew you from your thoughts and you looked the figure over slowly. It was Nadia but dressed in clothes similar to your own. She made them look like fine silks even if they were nothing more than rags compared to her usual stylings. Her hair was braided and hanging over her shoulder from under a hooded travelling cloak. Somehow, she looked more stunning than normal, maybe it was the lack of jewels cluttering her natural elegance.

“Shall we head out? Or are you going to gawk at me all day?” Nadia sounded stern, but amusement lifted the tone of her voice. “When are you going to use the spell you mentioned?”

You hastily opened the door for the countess, fire burning in your cheeks. “I was going to cast it right before we entered the town. I’m not sure how long I can hold the Glamour for on the both of us.”

Nadia nodded, heading out the door and into the grassy fields. She stopped for a moment, taking in the greenery. “I forgot how nice the unkept wild looked. The garden is nice, but it lacks the energy of nature… I’ll have to come out more often.” She looked over her shoulder at you, faint smile curving her lips. “Perhaps you can escort me on future outings as well.”

“It would bring me great joy.” You returned the countess’ smile with one of your own before striding into the grass and leading her into town the way you had come during the guard hunt.

Before reaching the edge of town, you stopped her. “It’s time.” You said the words calmly as you reached down, scooping up a handful of dry dust from the ground. Nadia watched you intently, gaze focused intensely on every move you made. You focused on the dust in your hand, imbuing it with magic and intent, focusing on new looks for the both of you. You stepped closer to Nadia, casting the handful of dust over head and letting it settle over the two of you.

“You look no different. Are you sure it worked?” Nadia looked concerned and skeptical as you stepped away. You smiled calmly though, able to see the glamour shifting over her like a veil over a statute. You gestured towards the water way nearby, watching intently as Nadia looked astonished at her changed appearance. You had kept her skin color the same but shifted her features slightly in the illusion. Her nose was perhaps a bit less pronounced, her lips a little less full, and her hair shifted to a dark brown color. Her eyes had been the biggest change you’d made, a large shift from vermillion to emerald.

She stood straightening her frame. “This is certainly impressive.” She looked your form over again, certainly noticing the glamour over your own form. Your own disguise was less pronounced, just a shift on the way your gender presented. A little bit of an eye and hair color change as well. It would be enough to hide you from pretty much everyone but Asra.

“Shall we go? Or are you going to gaze at me all day, Countess?” You smirked slightly, mirroring her words back to her. She smiled slightly and came to stand beside you, looping her arm through yours.

“We will look less suspicious if we appear to be a couple…” Her words made sense, but it was a miracle you could process them. The countess always seemed to frazzle your thought process and having her this close was only proving that point. You simply hummed in response and started leading her towards the market.

Along the way you would point out shops you would frequent, which place had the best tea for cheap, where to go if you needed a button mended and needed it to stay on, places to buy herbs for various spells, potions and medicines, and places you just frequented because you liked them. By the time you had arrived to the floating market, the hotbed of everything gossip, the countess had relaxed visibly, her hand having moved from the crook of your elbow to holding your own.

“What’s the best way to ask around?” She leaned against your side casually as you two stopped to glance over the exotic fruits lining the stand in front of you.

“We’re strangers here, if we go asking people will get suspicious. The best thing to do is to relax and listen in on what we can.” Nadia frowned slightly but seemed to find logic in your words.

She hailed the fruit vendor, buying some fuzzy brown fruits from the man. He had called them “kiwis” and described them as tart and sweet. Nadia placed them into her bag and you two moved on, roving from stand to stand. More often than not she was purchasing things for you or Portia. A cat pendant for Portia, with blue gems for eyes. An armband for you in the shape of a snake. She stopped listening to the chitter chatter around you, and instead focused on finding gifts for her favorite people at the palace.

What really came as a surprise was when she bought new collars for Mercedes and Melchior. She turned to you, looking relaxed and carefree for the first time since you met her. “Maybe those dreadful dogs will treat me a little kinder once I have Portia put these on them.” You returned her enthusiastic smile, but you could feel your magic waning.

“Nadia…” You took her hand tighter, dragging her into an alcove of the market right before the spell wore away. You could feel fatigue dragging at you. Nadia looked at you from where you had her crushed to your chest in the tight space.

“Everything okay?” She reached up, placing a palm on your cheek.

“I’m afraid I’ve reached the end of my magic…” You smiled softly. “We’ll need to get out of here soon.”

“Oh…” Nadia’s eyes widened in surprise as she noticed how much the angle of the light had changed. “Well, I wouldn’t call this a wasted endeavor, but I do believe I forgot to collect any information.”

“I was listening well enough, Countess. I’ll fill you in once we get back to the palace grounds. There’s ears everywhere in a marketplace.” You grinned and drew her hood over her head, hiding her beautiful hair from sight. You grabbed her hand like before, leading her through the market as she kept her head down. A few people called out to you as you passed, people who knew you from around town, but you kept your course, reveling in the feeling of Nadia’s palm pressed to your own.

Once you had reached the servants’ door once more and entered the garden, Nadia pulled you close, pressing a kiss to your cheek. “You look exhausted, get some rest and we can speak in the morning.” She smiled fondly and turned to make her way through the maze to her veranda.

“Goodnight, Nadia!” You called to her as she walked away. She stopped in her tracks, turning to smile brightly at you.

“Thank you for today. That was the most fun I’ve had in years. Sweet dreams, my magician.”


	20. Freezing and Burning (Muriel/F!Apprentice Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice decides to go visit Muriel and gets caught in the rain. Muriel does everything he can to warm her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta a continuation of the Muriel fluff piece so... yeah...

It was your fifth time wandering across the vast field between the palace and Muriel’s forest. The charm he had made for you, a small wolf carved out of wood and filled with an herb mixture strung on a leather tong, was strong enough that Lucio didn’t even bother trying to follow you after the second time. The specter of the count had sulked off, mumbling something about his fun always being ruined. Honestly, he was less menacing after that, coming off as a spoiled child rather than an inhuman spirit to be feared. 

Lucio wasn’t what you were currently thinking about though. Muriel had filled every free moment of your thoughts when you were away from him. You hadn’t been able to take your mind off of him since he’d allowed you to start getting closer to him. It had been a surprise to him the first night you returned to his hut after your long recovery period. You had shown up in the middle of the night and simply slid into the bed next to him without rousing him. His face when he had woken up next to you the next morning was priceless and he’d taken to calling you his little mouse. The reason you had gone was partially because you wanted to see him again, but also because you’d had nightmares and couldn’t seem to shake them.

A cold drop of rain shook you from your reminiscing. You were only about halfway across the large field and the bottom fell out of the heavy clouds that had been hanging over Vesuvia all day. You were soaked to the bone in minutes, and the fact it was January didn’t help. You were shivering by the time you reached the tree line, you could practically feel the heat leaching from your body. Your fingers were numb from the cold as you stumbled down the path you now knew like the back of your hand. When Muriel’s hut was in sight you almost yelled in relief. Instead, you let out a shocked squeak when the man himself came running toward you through the pelting rain, Inanna out pacing him and reaching you first. She seemed worried about you, prancing in a circle around you and whining slightly.

Her worry was nothing compared to Muriel’s though. His normally stoic features were now pinched tight as he drew closer. His hand immediately flew up to cup your cheek, the skin of his palm felt like pure flame against your chilled skin.

“Your lips…” His voice was heavy with worry too as he stroked his thumb over your lips, leaving a burning trail in their wake. “They’re blue. We need to get you in and warm. Now.” He removed his hand from your cheek and you almost protested at the loss of warmth, but you doubted you could through your chattering teeth. He quickly scooped you up, cradling you to his chest and leaning over you slightly as he walked back to the hut, trying to protect you from being rained on any more. You spread your fingers over his hot skin, trying to warm them slightly, and you saw a shiver run up his spine. He still carried you wordlessly, setting you on the stump that served as a chair in the hut.

“You need out of those wet clothes…” He flushed for a moment and turned his back, heading for the door again. “I’ll go grab some more firewood.” He was gone, back into the cold rain. You fumbled with your sopping clothes, they seemed to weigh as much as a brick of lead now that they were wet, and your numb fingers didn’t help. In fact, the buttons of your dress weren’t budging as you did your best to unfasten them.

Muriel came back in, dripping wet and carrying a giant stack of firewood. He set the stack down before looking at you, raising an eyebrow in confusion as he watched you fumble frustratedly with the button. You looked up at him, pleading look in your eyes.

“C-c-can’t… B-b-b-buttons…P-please…” It was all you could get out with the way you were still shivering. The message seemed to come across though, because Muriel’s cheeks colored darkly before he closed the distance between you, his large fingers managing to deftly unbutton your dress. He flushed even deeper when you slid the garment off, letting it fall to the floor with a wet plop, without even waiting for him to turn around. You made your way to the fireplace, grabbing one of the furs from the bed before bundling yourself up in front of it. The heat radiating from the flames felt almost unbearable to your chilled skin, and you hissed as your fingers started to thaw and ache. You watched as Muriel stoked the fire, glad for the heat. It wasn’t warming you fast enough though, you were still shivering pretty violently.

“M-Muriel…” You called for him, drawing his attention. You held open your arms and the fur. “C-come warm me up-p-p…”

He looked dumbfounded for a moment, his face slowly heating up as he registered the words you had managed to slip past your still-chattering teeth. “My clothes are wet… It’d just make the fur wet and you colder.”

“T-take them off… please… I need more heat…” You closed the fur back around yourself as a draft swept over the small room, chilling your still-damp skin. Muriel looked as if he was mulling something over before he scooped you up, carrying you over to the bed and laying you on the side closest to the fireplace. You grumbled in protest, but watched as he stoked the fire even more, hung your clothes up to dry, and started removing his own.

He started unbuckling the plethora of leather straps with practiced ease. He hadn’t worn his cloak out when he’d met you in the rain, and so, effectively, he was only really wearing pants and boots. He unbuckled the belt holding up the furs at his waist, grabbing them and hanging them by the fire to dry. They dripped onto the hot brick, but your eyes were now glued to Muriel. You could feel your cheeks heating up as you watched, maybe you wouldn’t need body heat to stay warm if he kept giving you a show.

The muscles of his shoulders rippled as he set his foot on the stump and leaned over, removing first his right boot, and then the left. They too were sat near the fireplace. All that remained on him was his pants, the large metal collar he wore around his neck, and the scrap of fabric trapped under it. He reached up behind his neck, flipping some mechanism that allowed him to remove the metal. You weren’t sure why he wore the collar, and he hadn’t taken it off before, but you could tell he wore it near constantly based on the darker shade of his skin around the area it usually sat. He began to pull down his trousers, and you flushed and closed your eyes, giving him some semblance of privacy. You didn’t open your eyes until you felt his weight depress the mattress on the side of the bed behind you.

He slid up behind you, lifting the furs and making you shiver from the cool draft of air against your bare skin before you felt him press up behind you, his skin burning against your own and the sensation of the naked contact sent your heart thundering, pushing warm blood through you chilled extremities.

“You’re still so cold.” His gravelly voice was soft as he put an arm over your side and around your waist, pulling you closer to his chest. You weren’t sure what was warming you up faster, his body heat or your own body’s reaction to him being so close.

“T-thank y-you…” Your teeth were still chattering slightly, but you could feel your shivers slowing down as you warmed up. This was the second time Muriel had saved you. It was like you were a magnet for bad luck. You relaxed against him, letting the warmth soak into you and breathing in the scent of the forest and myrrh. You’d walk through a hundred more winter storms and fight Lucio with your hand tied behind your back to see Muriel any time you wanted.

“Don’t thank me. What else was I supposed to do? Let my little mouse freeze right outside my house?” His voice was still soft, and he squeezed you a little tighter for a moment. “Just focus on getting warm…”

You followed his words, closing your eyes and relaxing further. You were warmed up enough now that a nap wasn’t too dangerous. You turned over in Muriel’s arms, opening your eyes for a moment and gazing at him sleepily. His face was flushed blood red, it might have been the warmth of the room, he usually didn’t keep it very warm in here, but you thought it more likely that he was just flustered. You smiled at him softly and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss hesitantly at first, but then found his confidence and returned it in earnest. You’d kissed him many more times since the first, but he was just as shy every time. It was endearing.

When you broke the kiss, you shot a playful smile at him. “Thank you for warming my lips up.”

Instead of flustering like you expected, he simply lifted his free hand and placed it on your cheek, leaning in and placing a sweet, slow kiss to your lips that sucked the air from your lungs and made heat curl in your abdomen. He broke the kiss, leaving your breathless and hot. Too hot. You were suddenly burning up, but it wasn’t from the fire, or the furs, or even the heat that radiated from the man pressed against you.

You swore you saw the corners of Muriel’s lips curl upward slightly as he moved his hand from your cheek to your hair, carding his fingers gently through the still wet strands. “Get some rest… I’ll be right here the whole time.”

Resting was at the bottom of the list of things you wanted to do right now, but with Muriel looking at you with those big, green, puppy dog eyes, you couldn’t argue with him. You simply nodded and cuddled up closer to his chest, trying to focus on how nice his fingers felt in your hair and not about how naked he was or the warm slickness between your thighs. After a while, you drifted off to sleep, you couldn’t help it. Muriel was so warm and comforting, being near him it felt like nothing else in the world mattered, not the countess, not the roaming spirit of the former count, not Asra’s secret keeping, it was just you and Muriel and the cracking of the fire and everything was perfect. Your dreams were fleeting and comforting.

When you woke, your back was once again pressed to Muriel’s chest, you could hear muffled birdsong from outside. It must be morning, or close to it anyway. Muriel’s hand in your hair told you he was awake. He loved to run his fingers through the strands, you didn’t know why, didn’t even bother to ask. You hummed softly before sitting up in the bed and stretching with a yawn. You felt Muriel’s eyes on you as you stretched, the fact you were still nude registering in the back of your thoughts, drowned out by the sharpness in Muriel’s gaze before he looked away, flushed.

“Good morning, Muriel.” You smiled softly and laid back down, facing him and pressing a soft peck to his lips. He mumbled a reply and you scooted closer, enjoying the skin on skin contact and intimacy. With how much Muriel avoided people, it was no surprise he was touch-starved. After he started trusting you to get close and allowed you to stroke his scars, he kept a hand on you practically the whole time you were with him after that. He would sit and play with your hair or trace patterns against the back of your hand. Right now was no different as his arms curled around you almost unconsciously. He was still flushed but he looked down at you with fondness in his eyes.

He gave you a kiss on the lips, another sweet, searing kiss that immediately reminded you of your arousal last night and brought it back in full force. You returned the kiss in kind, nipping at his bottom lip to ask for entrance. He granted it and you began to explore his mouth with your tongue, stroking and seeking and dancing with his own. Your fingers tangled in his hair as you pressed closer. When you broke for air, both of you were panting and an unfamiliar look painted Muriel’s features. It looked like hunger and worry wrapped up in one.

You knew your own face was probably ravenous as you leaned in, lips tracing a scar on the side of his neck. He shuddered, arms holding you tighter for a moment. You bit down gently on the junction between his shoulder and neck, the skin and muscle barely yielding to you, but you heard Muriel suppress a groan, the sound rumbling through his chest. You could decide if it was good or bad, so you continued to nibble up his neck and across his jaw until you could kiss him again. His hands had found their way to your rear while you had worked your mouth over his neck, and now when you kissed him, they squeezed. You liked that, you liked that a lot.

You shifted as you kissed him, trying to get closer, and then you felt it, half hard and pressed against your stomach. It seemed you weren’t the only one hungry for this. You snuck one hand down, brushing your fingers over Muriel’s cock and relishing the way his breath caught. You broke the kiss, pulling away slightly.

“Is this okay? Are you comfortable with this?” You were willing to stop if he wanted to. What he wanted was all that mattered in this situation. You knew what you needed, but you had to make sure he was on the same page.

He looked up at you, eyes glazed but somehow still piercing. He nodded, and his voice spilled forth, huskier than usual. “If it’s what you want… This is fine.”

“If you want me to stop at any time… just tell me and I will. You’re what I care about most.” You cupped his cheek in your palm before leaning in to kiss him again. You brushed your fingers over his length and felt him stiffen for a moment before a soft groan flavored the kiss. You gently took him in hand, giving a few slow strokes. He wasn’t especially lengthy, but his cock was thick. He shuddered with the friction, actually nipping your lip for the first time in all the times you’d kissed him. The little jolt of pain made you moan and your hand tightened slightly around his girth. His hands had returned to your ass and were steadily kneading.

He had hardened considerably now, and you wanted more. You broke the kiss and moved to kiss down his neck again, following a scar down over his shoulder to his chest and down further still. He watched you with wary eyes, unsure what you were doing until you drug your tongue up the backside of his cock. He groaned loudly, one hand immediately going to your hair, the other fisting in the now forgotten furs. His grip on both tightens when you take the head of his cock into your mouth and tease the tip with your tongue. His pre-cum coating your tongue in its salty flavor. You start to take more of him in, but he tugs your hair. You look up at him and see his face flushed, chest heaving.

“I-I don’t want to make this end early.” He bites his lip nervously, hoping you’ll understand. You release his cock from your mouth, pressing a loving kiss to the head of it before you crawl up his frame, pressing your lips to his in a heated kiss. He only barely starts to reciprocate before you pull away and lay back against the bed, spreading your legs shyly.

“You’re going to have to prep me some…” You were tempted to look away, but you were soon glad you didn’t, the look of carnal hunger that passed over Muriel’s features as he moved between your thighs made the knot of anticipation in your stomach curl even tighter.

“I don’t want to hurt you…” Muriel pressed a kiss to your lower stomach; his eyes were still glazed with lust, but a fire burned deep in the forest hue.

“You won’t…” You ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back out of his eyes so you could see his whole face. He was so handsome, how he ever thought he wasn’t good enough for you, you could never understand. He nodded up at you, licking his lips before he put his tongue to a filthier use.

His tongue traced its way up your slit with a broad stroke, making you moan and your hips buck slightly. You heard something akin to a growl come from him before he moved your legs over his shoulders, pulling your core closer to his face via your hips. You flushed at the manhandling, not expecting that sort of thing from the gentle hermit. You didn’t have much time to be surprised as the next stroke of his tongue seemed more targeted, the pressure increasing slightly against your clit. Both of your hands were now buried in Muriel’s hair, pulling slightly as his tongue worked more deftly over your core, dipping into your entrance one minute and laving against your clit the next. You keened as he began to suck on your clit, the sound choking off as his teeth grazed the sensitive bud.

He pulled away, looking up at you worried when your moan had cut short. You smiled softly at him and ran your fingers over his scalp soothingly. “I’m okay, Muriel, just surprised me.” He didn’t reply, simply nodded and returned to making you buck and moan. Now though, you felt him probe your entrance with one of his fingers. You rolled your hips, eager for more friction. He took the cue, inserting the digit at a torturously slow pace. His fingers were thick, and the stretch sent a delicious spark through your body.

His eyes met yours, keeping contact as he slowly moved the digit, searching your face for any sign of discomfort or pain. You were sure you looked wrecked. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was so girthy, you might beg him to fuck you right now and skip the prep, but that wasn’t the case and he seemed intent on spoiling you.

His other large hand pressed against your lower abdomen, trying to hold you still as you writhed. His digit increasing pace inside of you slowly and making you hungry, desperate for more. You rolled your hips against his hand greedily despite his attempt to restrict your movements. He seemed to know what you wanted as you felt another of his fingers enter you with the same wonderful burning that set your nerves alight and only stoked the fire of need burning in you further.

You could feel it burning up every nerve in your body. Even two of his fingers wasn’t enough, you needed him. Right. Now. You tugged his hair, trying to pull him away from your cunt. He yielded to your pull, looking up at you with half lidded eyes and his lips and chin gleaming with your essence. His fingers continued to pump slowly into you, making it hard to concentrate on what you wanted to say.

“M-Muriel… please… I need you.” You could hear the whine in your own voice, your neediness making you blush in embarrassment. He said nothing, only pressed a kiss to your clit as he withdrew his fingers, licking them clean before shift to lay over you.

“Are you sure about this?” His voice rumbled through his chest as he hovered over you. He still looked worried, like he was afraid he was going to accidentally snap you in half. You leaned up, capturing his lips in a heated and passionate kiss. You broke the kiss and pulled away slightly, your palms cupping his cheeks and your thumbs brushing scars.

“I absolutely want this, Muriel. You won’t hurt me. I trust you.” Your words seemed to soften the worry in his eyes, the lust there burning darker to take its place. He pressed his lips back to yours, shifting so he lined up with your entrance.

His girth felt even larger now that he was pressed against you. He pushed against you slowly, stretching you even more than his fingers had. You wiggled your hips, moaning into the kiss as the pressure sent fire right to your core. He was moving so slow, but it drew out that delicious ache of being filled. He broke the kiss and leaned up straighter as he hilted himself. You closed your eyes, back arching as you adjusted to him. At first it felt like he was going to rip you apart, but now as you ground against him rolling your hips, you needed more.

“You can move now.” Your voice was breathless, somewhere between a moan and a sigh. Muriel pulled himself out about half way before slowly sliding home again. You moaned at the perfect friction, rolling your hips to meet him. Satisfied that you weren’t in pain, he set a slow steady pace, and intense look of concentration on his face, not that you noticed. You were too preoccupied with how perfect his cock felt inside of you, rubbing every sensitive spot inside of you as he fucked you slowly and sensually. He propped himself up on one arm, his other hand wandering over your soft skin till he reached your still sensitive clit. He pressed against it and you swore you saw him smile as you keened. You were over stimulated, but it also wasn’t enough. He was being too gentle, treating you like spun glass.

You didn’t think begging would get him to be any rougher, he was too concerned about you, too scared of himself. So instead, you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him in further to yourself and clenching your walls around him.

You heard him groan and his head dropped to your shoulder. You pressed your lips to his ear, trying for a sexy whisper. “If you don’t stop treating me like I’m going to break I won’t be able to cum, Love.” You felt him stiffen slightly before he leaned back up, face flushed from exertion, but also from your words.

“If that’s what you really want…” He sounded embarrassed despite his voice sounding more like a growl than thunder. Any confirmation you were forming was lost as he pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back into you fast. The sound it pulled out of you was almost unintelligible. You were pretty sure it was his name, but it was also some mix of a moan, a sob, and a scream. Your toes curled, your back arched and you had a death grip on the furs underneath you, he didn’t stop to check on you, wasn’t concerned anymore as he set a punishing pace. You were glad for his lack of hesitation now as your eyes rolled back and fluttered shut, the sound of grunts, groans, moans and skin on skin filling the small hut.

He grabbed your legs, lifting them higher and managing to hit deeper in you, his fingers gripping tight enough you were half sure you’d bruise. You could feel the knot in your core tightening, the searing heat in your veins becoming almost unbearable. You didn’t even know what was coming out of your mouth at this point, it was praise; telling Muriel how good he was, how amazing he felt in you, harder, faster, how much you loved him, how you never wanted him to stop, how gentle he always was; it was curses; it was sobs as you were so close but not there, not yet; and it was moans, loud enough they were almost screams.

And suddenly, the tension in your body snapped and your vision went white, Muriel’s name slipping past your lips in a long moan, your nails digging into his arms as your whole frame seized and shuddered, your walls squeezing tight around him. He continued to snap his hips forwards, fucking you through your orgasm and bringing you to another immediately. He breath grew ragged and his rhythm faltered as he grew closer. He leaned down, capturing your lips in a dip kiss as he finally buried himself to the hilt in you, spilling hot seed deep inside you.

He broke the kiss after a minute, gently pulling out of you and laying beside you, quickly pulling your still-quivering frame to his chest. He kissed your cheek, fingers immediately going to run gently through your now tangled hair.

“Are you okay my little mouse?” His voice was soft and husky, he sounded sleepy. You didn’t trust yourself to speak, so you simply nodded and buried yourself deeper against his chest. You had a feeling you would both be back asleep shortly.


	21. Near Death (Nadia/F!Apprentice Care fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice was supposed to be gone only a short while, but she hasn't returned yet and Nadia is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Warning for Near Death experience, blood, injury.

Her magician was late. She was only supposed to be gone a few hours at the most, and now the sun was dipping below the horizon. Nadia sat on the veranda, staring out past the garden, across the rolling fields, and at the darkening outline of the city, as if, by some miracle, she’d be able to spot the woman she cared so deeply for. Her worry had triggered a migraine, but it registered only vaguely as her mind raced. She had sent the city guard to look for her magician not more than an hour ago. She had little faith in them, however, as they had still been unable to find the fugitive doctor.

Nadia finally stood, returning to her quarters and summoning Portia. If she wanted something done, she’d have to rely on herself, especially when it concerned someone so very dear to her. So, she had Portia bring some inconspicuous clothes and cover for her should anyone come seeking her presence. Nadia set off through the garden gate post haste, determined to return the magician to her side as soon as possible and worried about what might be keeping her.

* * *

 

The apprentice laid in an alley, not horribly far from her shop. They had taken her by surprise, the thieves, that is. Especially the one with the knife. She supposed she needed to work on how quick she could call her magic forth. She laughed weakly, the action shooting pain straight from the stab wound in her side to her whole body. The blood had started to slow as it flowed from the wound. She was wishing desperately that someone would come down the alley and find her. Almost everyone in Vesuvia knew she was the Countess’ consort, which would make one think that granted her safety from such attacks, but apparently that was not the case. She could feel her head growing dizzy, it looked like this might be it, if only she hadn’t taken the back way back to the palace. The darkness was filling in her vision, and before she passed out, she swore she saw Nadia, backlit by the sun and dressed in simple clothes. She looked heavenly, a wonderful last sight, the apprentice mused, darkness taking her.

* * *

 

Nothing could’ve steeled Nadia for the condition she found the magician in. Her beautiful companion lain in a dirty back alley, a pool of crimson blood surrounding her. She didn’t even have time to say anything to the injured woman before she appeared to pass out, flashing Nadia an unsettlingly serene smile as her eyes slipped closed. Nadia’s mind kicked into overdrive. She had to get her magician to the palace and fast. She scooped the magician up, eliciting a light groan of pain, a good sign in this situation, and made her way to the main road, trying to keep hold on the limp body in her arms made slippery by the blood. Once she reached the main road, it didn’t take long for the city guard to find her. Word traveled fast in the city, and a woman stumbling out of an alley covered in blood would spread like wildfire.

As the guards approached, the Countess removed the scarf covering her hair. The movement awkward and impeded for the fact she still cradled the magician in her arms. But as soon as it was off the guards snapped to attention, awaiting orders. It didn’t take long to procure a carriage and the fastest horses available. Nor did it take long for Nadia to send out a summons for the elusive Doctor Devorak. She had the magician brought to her quarters, not trusting her alone with anyone beyond Portia.

When he arrived, he was not greeted with arrest. Nadia would grant him freedom for this visit and this visit only. Saving her magician was more important than avenging a husband she couldn’t even remember beyond a vague feeling of distain.

“Doctor Devorak… Welcome, just this once. You will not be arrested for as long as you are visiting the palace in this circumstance.”

The lanky man was fidgety, obviously nervous, like an animal cornered by a predator. When he spoke, the fear in his voice was enough to confirm that he was uncomfortable. “I don’t see why you would seek my assistance, Countess, especially when you’re actively hunting me down.”

Nadia led him into the room, where the magician laid pale and breathing shallowly on Nadia’s bed, still covered in semi-dried blood. The doctor may be suspected of murder, but he was quick to respond to Nadia’s request for help. “Your abilities to heal even the gravest of wounds have traveled over the city, Doctor. Even I have priorities greater than hunting you down for murder.” Nadia’s voice was heavy with worry, and she turned to Julian, her features set in a pleading look that seemed so out of place on the woman who was after his neck.

He couldn’t resist such an open look. He could tell that the Countess loved this girl, loved Asra’s apprentice. He was a sap for emotions that strong. He made his way to the bed, only responding to Nadia with a nod. He placed his hand over the wound, drawing a pained sound from the apprentice, and activated the curse that he’d been given. The glowing magic transferring the wound to his own side and he let out a pained gasp, blood beginning to soak his shirt.

“S-she should be fine now.” He drew in a shaky breath, pressing his palm to the bleeding wound and swaying slightly on his feet. “She’d had some major blood loss, so the anemia will persist for a while.” He started to make his way back to the Countess, but she breezed past him to the bedside, going to examine the place where someone had dared wound her consort. The skin was unmarred where a gaping wound had once been, she stared flabbergasted before turning to the Doctor, look of disbelief still shaping her features.

“Thank you, Doctor. You may stay until you recover. You don’t have to fear arrest until you leave again.”

Julian shook his head, looking at Nadia with a somber expression. “I would prefer you arrest me Countess. If you’re so sure I committed the crime I am willing to pay for my sin. I cannot tell you for certain fi I did or did not kill the Count, I have no memory of that night.”

His words sparked interest, another person besides herself and her magician with memory loss, surely it wasn’t a coincidence. “Please, Doctor. I believe you would be best suited to watch over her recovery. I’m not sure I can trust any of the court.”

Julian’s features took on a look of surprise, but he nodded. “Then I will stay and see to her care…”

Nadia called for Portia, not catching the look of familiarity shared between the handmaiden and the doctor and had a room next to her own quarters prepared for him. She also had Portia fetch soap and water.

As soon as the room was vacated except for herself and her magician, Nadia set to work washing the blood from the unconscious woman. Portia had protested the Countess dirtying her hands in such a way, but Nadia needed to do it, to assure herself that the Magician was still here, was still alive, was now unwounded. She needed the time to ground herself, and, as a tear hit the smooth skin of the apprentice, she realized she needed to cry. The shock and numbness of what happened finally breaking through in a whirlwind of overpowering emotions, grief and fear intermingled with relief and an overwhelming rush of love for the woman laying in her bed.

She felt a hand press weakly to her cheek and looked up shocked, tears still running down her cheeks. The magician flashed a weak smile, skin still frighteningly pale. Her voice was barely a whisper, almost inaudible, “So pretty… even when you cry…” and then she was asleep again, but it had given Nadia enough proof to know her love was safe and would live.

She finished bathing the woman and called Portia to help her change the wet and bloodied sheets before she herself bathed and crawled in next to the magician, falling into a fitful sleep, but assured she had not lost the person most important to her.


	22. Thanks for the Memories (Asra/F!Apprentice Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice gets tired of the routine and things make a drastic change.

It started out the way it did every time. Asra had stopped talking in the middle of telling you about his most recent trip, placed his palm on your cheek, and leaned in for a soft kiss. It escalated from there, like it always did, the kiss growing heated and desperate as the loneliness you’d felt in his absence resurfaced as white-hot need. You two made your way to the bedroom, not missing a step on the staircase with practiced ease, and then Asra took his time stripping you down, running his fingers reverently over your flesh like it was the first time he saw you bare every time. He’d take his time, his lips exploring your body, only allowing yours to do the same once he was sure you couldn’t take much more of the teasing. Then he’d kiss you again as he slowly pushed inside, fingers intertwined with yours as he set a slow, gentle pace.

It was wonderful, it was sweet, it was intimate. You felt like your shared your heart with him every time it happened, but it was routine at this point, something ordinary. Case and point, even as you clung to him and moaned, pleasure firing over your nerves, your mind was focused on the very issue of it being routine. In the back of your mind somewhere, you felt as if this wasn’t all it could be, all it ever was. You felt like Asra was treating you like spun glass: fragile, delicate, something to be treasured and handled with the utmost care. All you wanted, though, was to be shattered.

The next thing that registered in your mind past your absorbed thinking, was the lack of friction. You heard your name slip past Asra’s lips and you focused back on him, wincing slightly at the concerned look in his eyes. He moved a palm to your cheek, stroking your skin gently with his thumb.

“Are you alright, my love?” His voice carried the same concern as his eyes and damn did it make you feel guilty. You couldn’t answer him, not trusting your tongue. Instead, you grabbed his wrist, guiding his hand down until his hand rested on your throat.

The concern in his eyes was burned away by pure, unbridled lust for a moment, like this was something he’d been craving too. But then the worry was back; he licked his lips, leaning up on his free hand. “Are you sure you want this?”

You nodded, hand still wrapped around his wrist. Your voice came out a low whisper. Just feeling his hand against your throat was sending flickering embers through your veins, awakening something you’d forgotten. “More than anything. I trust you with my mind, body, soul, and life, Asra.”

Your words did nothing to soften the concern in his eyes. His fingers twitched slightly against your skin as he seemed to wage war within himself, the part of him that wanted to protect you from everything in the world pitted against that brief blaze that had burned in his eyes.

You started to part your lips to speak, to cut short the battle you saw him fighting internally, but before you could utter a word, his voice was there, filling the silence between you. “If you’re sure, we need to lay some ground rules…” He pulled his hand away and untangled himself from you, sitting cross legged on the bed.

You sat like he did, facing him. He spoke clearly this time, a serious edge to his voice. “First things first: if I get too rough, if I do something you don’t like, or if you want to stop, pick a word to tell me that.”

You sat for a minute, contemplating a word you could remember but that you wouldn’t accidentally utter in the throes of passion. “Belladonna.” Asra’s favorite flower fell from your lips. You weren’t quite sure why you picked it, it just felt right and familiar. His eyes widened as you uttered the word, surprise at the surface but something akin hope swimming deeper in the violet hue.

“If that’s what you want.” He smiled almost wistfully, but when he looked up, the fire from before was burning at the edges of his gaze. “Next rule: In any case where you can’t speak, two quick taps are the signal.” He gingerly took your hand, holding it for a moment before tapping twice in quick succession on the back of it. “Just like that.”

You nodded, you hadn’t exactly expected a verbal contract before he’d handle you a little rougher, but you supposed it was for the best. It made you feel even more sure about wanting this, and every rule laid down brought more burning fire to Asra’s gaze. The gemstone color seeming sharper now, hotter, and, oh, how you wanted it to consume you.

Something in Asra seemed to shift with your agreement; it sent a shiver of anticipation through you. Asra seemed to catch the reaction, lips quirking up into a sly smile. “Now then, what to do first…” His arms snaked out, hands grabbing a hold of you and dragging you into his lap. You squealed in surprise at the sudden, bold move. He silenced you with a crushing kiss. This kiss was different that the slow, heated one you shared before; this one was demanding. His hands slid over your skin, grabbing and kneading instead of just stroking and teasing. The shift was dizzying, but it was also intoxicating.

Asra broke the kiss, his lips traveling down your neck, but now, instead of soft kisses and teasing nips, he bit hard. You moaned in surprise, the pain thrilling through your blood and making you squirm in his lap as he pressed his lips gently to the sore spot, soothing the ache slightly.

“Now then, let’s get started.” His voice was velvety, teasing, as his burning amethyst eyes roamed your bare skin. A smile curled his lips and he slid you from his lap and on to the floor. You looked up at him, lost for a moment before he stood in front of you, cock mostly hard. He didn’t even have to speak for you to know what he wanted, the command evident in his body language.

You shuddered slightly, his body language was so different from before, gone was the Asra that feared breaking you, here was an Asra who break you and then put you back together just to do it all over again. One of his hands goes to rest on your head, urging your face towards his cock. You lick your lips before pressing a kiss to the tip of the hardened member. You felt Asra tug your hair slightly in response, silently urging you to do more.

This was usually where you took your time, teasing him and getting a little revenge for his non-stop light touches and almost endless foreplay. You began to fall into that routine again, running your tongue over the underside of his cock before taking just the head of it into your mouth, sucking gently. You weren’t expecting Asra to buck his hips, driving his cock further into your mouth and making you choke. You glanced up at him, confused but not necessarily miffed at the harsh treatment.

His expression softened for a moment and he spoke. “Remember, two taps if it’s too much…” You nodded in response, and the fire was back in his eyes.

He pulled his hips back and thrust them forward again. This time you were prepared and didn’t choke, but you didn’t think you’d ever taken this much of his member down your throat before. It was an intoxicating feeling as he gently fucked your face. Soon, however, his thrusts grew sharper and faster, causing you to choke occasionally and occupying your mind from anything other than breathing and trying to not to choke. You refused to tap, especially when you looked up and saw the look of absolute bliss plastered across Asra’s face. His eyes were shut tight, but his mouth hung open slightly as he panted in pleasure and exertion. His fingers were tangled in your hair, giving him leverage but also sending delicious bolts of pleasure through you when he inevitably pulled on it.

It seemed like Asra was getting close to cumming, his thrusts becoming sloppy and less rhythmic. Instead of reaching his finish, he abruptly pulled his cock all the way out of your mouth, pulling your head back with your hair, the fingers of his free hand brushing up your neck and over your cheek.

“Did you really think it’d be over so soon?” The way his voice flowed made you melt, numbing you to the sense of loss when he hadn’t let you finish him, but you were excited for anything that came next, your whole body alight with anticipation of the unknown.

Asra sat back on the bed, releasing your hair from his grasp. Instead, he pulled you in for a kiss with two fingers under your chin. You let him guide you, happy to be manhandled for once. The kiss was slow but heated, like an ember burning across parchment, not all consuming but enough to destroy your self-control. When Asra broke the kiss and gestured for you to get on the bed, you were more than happy to comply.

You climbed on the bed, laying on your back, expecting Asra to place himself above you. You squeaked in surprise when he chuckled and gripped your hips roughly, turning you over so that you were on all fours.

“You said you wanted something different. Might as well give you what you asked for.”

“I’m certainly enjoying it.” You practically purred the words, wiggling your hips teasingly, ready to have Asra back inside of you. You were dripping from the rougher treatment and could feel the slick on your inner thighs.

“I’m glad to hear that.” You felt Asra’s hands on your rear, caressing and groping. He removed them and then you were surprised to feel his teeth bite down on your left cheek. You hissed at the sensation and moaned when he gave the other cheek the same treatment. He pressed a kiss to the fresh bite, and then he moved away, the cold air replacing the heat from his proximity. It was almost lonely not being touched now.

“I missed this view.” You barely caught the words that Asra sighed, the were soft, longing. You flushed at the reverent tone they carried but wondered what he meant. You wiggled your hips again and heard him chuckle softly before a stinging sensation flashed over your ass cheek. Had he just… spanked you? You moaned softly as he stroked the hot flesh. “No teasing now, my love.”

His words sent a sensation of deja vu through you. You didn’t have time to ponder it as you felt Asra finally, blessedly line himself up with your entrance. He grabbed your hips and hilted himself in one thrust. The bolt of pleasure that ran through you was like nothing else, and you moaned his name loudly, even as your arms gave out from under you and you fell onto your chest. Asra set a punishing pace, his fingers digging into your hips hard enough to bruise. Your nerves were frazzled now with the onslaught, pleasure rapidly coiling in your core, you almost wanted him to stop but all you could do was beg for it faster, harder, more!

Asra laid his back over your chest, one hand moving to tangle in your hard, the other going to your throat and squeezing lightly, cutting your air supply off only slightly, but even that was enough to make your head spin. Another moment of déjà vu brought you out of reality for a split second, a memory that you knew was yours but didn’t recall it ever happening flashing through your mind. It was all you needed to know that you and Asra had for sure done this before and you knew exactly how to tease Asra like this.

Instead of the designated two taps for stop, you reached up and gave the back of his hand three taps. Asra didn’t seem to notice at first, so you did it again, tapping harder. He froze almost instantly, much to your dismay. His hand released from your neck and he spoke between heavy breaths.

“Did you want me to stop?” You looked back over your shoulder to peek at him, his hair was a mess, cheeks colored with exertion, and it looked like it took all his willpower to not continue fucking you right there and then.

“To think you forgot the signal for harder…” The teasing edge in your voice made his eyes widen in shock for a moment. It was always nice to see the fucking tease surprised.

“You remember?” His voice was quiet and shaky. You frowned slightly, not quite sure that you should’ve done this.

“Just a little bit. A memory of a moment like this…”

“And there’s no pain? No headache?”

“The only ache I have right now is for you to continue fucking me.” You let a whine sneak into your voice, and you saw the fire ignite in his gaze again, his hand massaging your hip lightly.

“Well if that’s what you want…” His voice was teasing again as he slid himself out of you to the tip and then hilted himself once again, sending stars across your vision. “Then who am I to deny my Lady?”

He was draped over you again, hand back at your throat, hand squeezing hard enough to send blackness dancing at the edge of your vision. His thrusts were hard and fast, making your twice denied orgasm build rapidly. You tapped his hand once, another signal from your memory, to tell him you need a breath and he obliged, letting you breathe for a moment before the intoxicating pressure was back. You were so close to cumming, you could feel your climax just under your skin, waiting to boil over.

You tapped his hand for breath again, but when he released, you moaned out one word. “Please…” His hips snapped forward a little sharper, making you whimper.

“Please what?” His voice was dark and almost devilish now, you were sure his sly smile was curving his lips up.

“P-please, Asra, let me cum.” You were begging, straight up whining, but you couldn’t be embarrassed, it felt too good. Every nerve ending in your body was waiting for his command, waiting for his permission.

“Go ahead, my love, cum.” His words were filled with authority, but you could hear the gentleness under it. It took only two more, admittedly more frenzied and sloppier, thrusts from Asra before you came undone, body tightening around him as euphoria rushed through your blood like a tidal wave. He followed close behind, but instead of filling you, he pulled his cock out, cum painting your back in hot, sticky streaks.

Some landed on the sheets, some in your hair—you knew it was a mess, but you couldn’t care less as you rolled to your back and held your arms open for him. He fell into them, exhausted, and you kissed him softly, the both of you shaking slightly from exertion.

“Thank you, Asra.” You kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his neck, anywhere you could, taking comfort in the gentle interactions now.

“That’s not even close to the best we’ve done.” He smirked slightly and kissed you lovingly. “We’ll probably get there eventually, you’ve always been insatiable.”


	23. Wandering Fingers (Dom!Julian/F!Apprentice Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian takes the apprentice on a nice, normal date, but she can't keep her hands to herself.

 It had been a lovely date; quiet, considering the guards were busy with a series of vandalisms that had occurred in the statue garden. With them preoccupied, you and Julian were free to stroll around the city like a semi-normal couple. His fingers entwined with yours as the two of you strolled through the markets. Julian had bought you a necklace, a little gold chain bearing a raven carved from obsidian some time during the day. It was very normal. Something any girl in town might experience in her life.

Despite how pleasant the date was, it seemed lacking after your previous escapades with the doctor. The lack of adrenaline leaving everything lack luster, no carnal tension really between he and you as the day progressed. You had no right to complain, this was how dates typically went, but you were getting antsy.

Holding his hand was enjoyable, especially considering he had forgone the long, leather gloves in favor of being less conspicuous. His coat was also absent. The heat in Vesuvia was ramping up earlier this summer, and while Julian was a fan of being dramatic and mysterious, even he could only stand so much of the sweltering heat.

The two of you approached the town square, the fountains glimmering in the intense sunlight and a fair-sized crowd gathered to watch a performance of some sort. You tugged Julian’s hand and walked towards the crowd, curious to see what was going on. He followed you without struggle, happy to be spending time with you regardless of what was going on.

You made your way about midway to the front of the crowd. It looked like a bard and a handful of actors were telling the epic of how Vesuvia was founded. It wasn’t your favorite story, too embellished by now to be truly interesting, but the performances were usually entertaining.

“Do you want to stay and watch?” You turned to Julian, looking up at him and waiting for a response. He flustered for a moment, blushing just as easily as he always did, before clearing his throat.

“I don’t mind a show. It’s a nice day, after all. Of course, any day I spend with you is the best day of my life.” It was tempting to roll your eyes at his sappy declaration, but the seriousness on his face stopped you. He meant every word, no matter how melodramatic or cliched they were.

His sincere expression made any response you had catch on the tip of your tongue. Instead, you grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him down for a sweet and lingering kiss. He reciprocated with the same level of slow intensity, but when you tried to deepen the kiss, aching for the fire that usually burned between you and him, he pulled away. You huffed slightly in disappointment, but he only smiled slyly in response, straightening back up and holding your hand again as he watched the show.

So he wanted to tease? Two could play at that game. You slipped your hand from his, moving to stand behind him. He looked over his shoulder at you, a little puzzled, until you slipped your arms around his waist. It looked innocent enough, and he relaxed at the touch.

“You won’t be able to see from there, my love.” His voice was muffled by the din of the crowd, but also because he had turned his head again to return to watching the performers. Your only response was to squeeze your arms around him in a hug.

You stood like that for a minute before beginning your retaliation, your fingers starting to brush his sides through the thin material of his shirt. You were even more thankful that he had forgone his jacket for the day, as the shiver that the light touches pulled from him was empowering. What an effect you had on him with just a simple touch. You smiled to yourself before gently tugging the hem of his shirt from his pants, your fingers slipping under the material to brush at his bare skin now. You heard Julian inhale sharply, and you moved your hand further forward, running your fingers through the trail of hair that led to where you really wanted to go. Your fingers were just about to dip below the waist of his pants when he grabbed your wrist, extracting your digits from his clothes before he tugged you around to the front of him. He wrapped his arms over your shoulders, resting them against your chest. You looked back at him, pouting slightly.

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to your cheek before his lips moved to your ear. He whispered low and soft, voice husky and laced with a commanding air. “That will be enough teasing, angel. This is a nice date and I don’t want it to devolve into our usual debauchery quite yet.”

His words sent a shudder through you, the promise of what to come that they carried enough to make you almost behave. Almost. You managed to behave yourself through the rest of the show, and then Julian was tugging you off somewhere else. You followed quietly, curious about where he wanted to take you. The two of you had just been meandering most of the day, no real destination in mind, or so you thought. Julian took you through the city’s backstreets and alleys, knowing them as well as the back of his hand. Well, maybe the back of his glove was a more accurate statement. The walk was far from silent, Julian always eager to tell tales of his adventures outside Vesuvia and to reminisce about Nevivon. You stuck close to his side through the back streets, some of the alleyways so narrow you had to walk behind him instead of beside him. Regardless, he soon pulled you inside an opened gate, standing in front of you and blocking your view.

“Where’d you bring me to, Ilya?” You tried to peek around him, but he leaned as you did to continue to block your view.

“To a surprise.” He smiled proudly before turning to the side and gesturing to a picnic spread out in the secret garden with a flourish. It was the same garden he had handed you the Deadly Starstrand; the same garden that you two had hidden from the guards in on your second night meeting. You walked towards the picnic, recognizing the blanket as one of Mazelinka’s and the cooking as hers too. The garden didn’t glow as it had at night, but it was still beautiful in the sun. A quiet spot for just he and you.

“It’s beautiful, Ilya. Thank you.” You turned and smiled brightly at him, teasing game momentarily forgotten. The gesture had genuinely touched you. It was just lunch, a late one sure, but it was special because of Julian. He strolled over and kissed you softly, lips lingering on yours even after the kiss was broken.

“Shall we get started, darling?”

“Looks like Mazelinka really out did herself.” You pulled away with a grin before seating yourself on the blanket and grabbing a strawberry from a bowl.

“I helped too.” Julian feigned indignance as he too sat and began pouring a glass of wine for each of you.

“Sampling while she cooks doesn’t count as helping.” You laughed softly and held the already bitten strawberry out towards him. He took a bite from the offered fruit, lips brushing your fingers as his gaze locked with your own. The usual tension was suddenly between the two of you but gone in an instant as Julian cracked a cocky grin at your reddened cheeks.

You ate the rest of the strawberry and took the glass of wine he offered. You sat and ate with him, sometimes chatting, sometimes in comfortable silence. Your second glass of wine was gone about the same time the food was, and you were laid across the blanket, head in Julian’s lap as his long fingers combed through your hair. The sun was beginning to set, and the garden was coming to life around you, flowers no longer simply reflecting sunlight, but glowing on their own.

With two glasses of wine in your system, your handsy tendencies were beginning to surface again. Julian had removed his eyepatch during the course of eating, and now smiled down at you as you brushed your fingers over his cheeks. You sat up, pulling him in for a kiss, sloppier than usual due to your slight inebriation. He returned the kiss, keeping it soft and gentle. You, however, had other plans.

Your fingers made their way through the hair at the nape of his neck, brushing the strands gently as they made their way further up to the back of his head. You nipped his lip before grabbing a handful of hair at the root and pulling sharply, the way that usually had Julian whimpering and asking for more.  Now? Now he inhaled sharply, cheeks coloring up, but pulled away from the kiss.

“There you go teasing again. What’s the matter, my love? Impatient for what’s to come?” His voice had dropped to that dangerous tone again. The one that made you helpless to him. Usually, he was the one begging for your touch, but the tables had turned.

“Please, Ilya…” Your voice was desperate to your own ears. You had been craving nothing but his touch the entire day, and now here, secluded and surrounded by the dangerously beautiful flora, it was becoming overwhelming.

He looked away from your pleading face, flushing, but also looking slightly crestfallen. “Was, ah, was the date not good enough? I was trying to give you a good time without the usual ruckus…”

You immediately moved to comfort him, feeling guilty for not just enjoying the day with him. “No, no it’s not that. I just want you, Ilya. Every way I can have you.” You captured his face in your hands, guiding him to look at you before you pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you for today, it was wonderful.”

“It’s not quite over…” He tossed his usual cocky grin at you. “You mentioned that Asra was away, right?” He stood taking your hand, his fingers cool against your own as he pulled you up beside himself.

“He is… but there’s no guarantee he won’t show up at any moment. Are you willing to take that risk, Ilya?” You squeezed his hand, grinning slightly.

“You know me. Always up for some trouble!” His grin was infectious, and you felt your own grow wider.

“I’m sure you know the way home better than I do.” He leaned down to kiss you after you finished speaking before starting towards the gate. You followed him eagerly, ready to have your hands on him without restraint.

Once again, Julian was the master of navigation. The backstreets of Vesuvia practically his playground. But, when your face is highly recognizable, and the court wants you dead, it’s best to stay out of the public eye. Even if half the citizens would kill for you. Of course, his familiarity with the path to the shop may have been from something else considering he did have a key for the back room. You knew his history with Asra, at least part of it, but you didn’t probe. Figuring that it would be something painful for Julian. He seemed to almost harbor a hatred for Asra some days; others he seemed like a love-sick puppy for your alabaster haired teacher.

When the two of you arrived at the back door of the shop, Julian moved to dig through his jacket pockets, but froze when he remembered he wasn’t wearing it nor did he have the key anymore. He flustered slightly and stepped away from the door.

“Mind letting us in, my love?” He sounded nervous, like he had never been to the shop before,

“You sure you can’t get us in, slippery boy?” You teased him as you stepped forward, not needing a key to get into your home as you opened the lock with a little magic manipulation. As you worked on it, Julian slipped his arms around you, mouth going to nip and suck at your neck. “Who’s impatient now?” You giggled softly as he made a non-committal noise against your skin.

“How could I not be? I’ve had such a gorgeous maiden trying to get into my trousers the entire day!” You rolled your eyes, turning in his grip to kiss him deeply, a step backwards opening the door.

You nipped his lip as you continued backwards through the door, stopping only when you felt the card table bump your rear. You smiled against his lips, just about to turn him and pin him to the furniture when his hands scooped under your rear, lifting you almost effortlessly, and place you on the very same table. They didn’t stop their work there, no. Ilya’s fingers encircled themselves around your wrists, bringing your arms above your head as he leaned over you, laying you flat on the wooden surface, kiss unbroken.

You struggled against his hold, you wanted to feel him under your fingertips, to trace the planes of his muscles and tease his flesh into goosebumps. You felt him smile against your lips before he pulled away, grip holding.

“What a feisty kitten we have here.” The nickname was one he hadn’t used before, but the way it rolled from his tongue made you want him to call you that always. He noticed your change in demeanor and his grin grew cockier. “Oh? What happened to your fight?”

“I don’t know, Ilya? What happened to the man that’s usually begging me to hurt him?” You couldn’t help the retort. Fighting teasing with sass was your go-to.

Julian held both your wrists in one hand, the other untying the sash holding your hair back. He took the fabric and wound it around your wrists, binding them. You didn’t fight, curious to see this side of Julian and honestly quite a bit eager to see what he would do.  

“Do you know how hard it was to keep my hands off of you?” He didn’t answer your question, fingers brushing under your chin and lifting it, giving him access to lean in and leave a mark on your neck, the sensation of his lips against your sensitive skin a relief after the long day of sweet and gentle kisses. “How hard it was to keep taking your hands off of me?” He left a matching mark on the other side of your neck, this time making your squirm. He stepped away, admiring his work with heat burning in his grey gaze. “And after all that hard work, you expect me to let you have what you want?”

You shivered at the cold air left by his distance, desperate for more of his touch. “Please, Ilya.” Your fingers twitched where your hands were bound in your lap, itchy to touch him.

“Please what, darling?” He circled the table slowly, almost as if examining you.

“Let me touch you. Touch me! Something!” You could hear the need in your voice, his raking eyes sending heat over your skin even without contact.

He wordlessly stepped forward, scooping you into his arms and carrying you into the main floor of the shop, up the stairs, and into the room you shared with Asra. Julian laid you on the bed, deftly untying the sash he had placed on your wrists, but skillfully dodging your grasping hands.

“If you want to be touched so badly, kitten, why don’t you show me?” He winked, taking a seat on a cushion nearby. You flushed, but began to strip, sure that he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of you at this rate.

Already worked up, you put your embarrassment away and laid on the bed, legs spreading to give Julian a full view as you reached down. You brushed your fingers against your slit, wetting them before moving back up and rubbing at your clit, the friction and pressure pulling a soft moan from you. Julian’s eyes, both uncovered once again, watched you hungrily, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. You tried to hold eye contact, to be seductive, but with his gaze on you, your actions felt ten times better than if you had just been alone. You moved your free hand from where it gripped the sheets and pushed a digit inside your slit, eager for even just that much to fill you. Even with that slight pressure, you threw your head back and practically keened.

You heard Julian groan, and soon after you felt the bed dip with his weight. He moved to hover above you, fingers capturing your wrists against and moving your hands away from your aching sex.

“You’re so beautiful. So perfect. Why you choose to be with me is a mystery…” Julian muttered the words against your heated skin, lips working at your neck while the fingers of his free hand slipped inside you, continuing the work your own had been doing. You moaned and arched against him, his long fingers brushing deeper than your own had, but still not deep enough.

“Please, Ilya…” You whimpered the words, hips rolling greedily against his fingers. He lifted himself a little higher, gazing down at your face, a smirk curving his lips.

“Please what, Kitten?” He sounded so suave, so full of himself, and right now, you couldn’t stand it.

“Ilya, if you don’t fuck me right now I’ll hang you before the court ever gets a chance to.” You didn’t mean it, but you needed him worse than you ever had before. You may have teased him throughout the day, but he was repaying you tenfold. This was especially apparent since he seemed to be avoiding the very spot inside of you that would break you. His fingers had been pressed everywhere but there inside of you, and even with your own motions, he still managed to avoid it.

“Threats will get you nowhere, love.” His voice was a purr against your ear as his fingers just barely grazed the spot he’d been avoiding. You keened at the pressure, your fingers searching for something to grasp where he still had your wrists capture.

“Pleaaase fuck me, Ilya! I’m sorry for teasing you during the date!” The words were slurred in a moan, but it seemed to be enough to appease him as he shifted his position, freeing your wrists to grab you by the hips and pull you closer to him. He brushed his cock over your slit, having undressed as he watched you earlier. You shifted your hips, wanting nothing more than for him to be inside of you as fast as possible.

He obliged with a groan as he sank into you, stretching you in a way that sent electricity through your bones. He started slow, pulling all the way out before slowly hilting himself again. It was maddening. You rolled your hips against him, and he grabbed one of your legs, pushing it back against you before setting a punishing pace. You cursed and writhed as he fucked you hard and fast, the sounds of pleasure and debauchery filling the room. Pet names tumbled from his lips as he told you how perfect you were, how beautiful you look, how well you fit around his cock.

You grabbed his free wrist, surprising yourself with the fact you could manage to see straight enough to get it and guided his hand to your throat. He didn’t hesitate to press on the sides of your neck, making your head go fuzzy as the blood flow to your brain was slowed. The pleasure building in your veins was reaching a breaking point, and his thrusts were sloppier with each passing minute. You reached up, tapping his forearm twice and his hold released. You gasped and moaned loudly, reaching up to pull him in for a kiss. As your lips melded with his, the knot of pleasure in your stomach broke and you shuddered around him, entire body seizing as you keened against his mouth. That did Julian in, and he bit your lip as he filled you, fingers gripping your thigh like a vice.

After a few moments, he moved from on top of you, lying beside you, and pulling you against his chest. He kissed the top of your head and chuckled.

“Was that what you’d been waiting for?” His voice was husky and horse, commanding air gone and sounding a little nervous and worried.

“I was expecting you to be the one begging, but I’m not complaining.” You giggled slightly as you pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. You drifted to sleep in his arms, hoping Asra would stay gone just a bit longer so you could savor this time with Julian.


	24. The Hermit (Nadia x F!Apprentice Care Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the carriage crash scene from The Hermit but worse.

“Nadia!”

The apprentice’s exclamation comes just in time for Nadia to pull the reins of the carriage hard to the left, narrowly avoiding the tree and the… being… perched atop. It’s familiar to the countess, a likeness she’s seen before, but before she can think about it too hard the carriage over turns on the muddied ground, throwing her from the driver’s seat and snapping the leather harnesses holding the horses in their places. Nadia watches in slow motion as the horses run off and the ground rises to meet her.

The ground is hard despite the pile of brush and leaves that break her fall. Even then, the blow knocks the air from Nadia’s lungs and pain radiates across her back. She gasps, desperately trying to draw in a breath, when she does she sits up and coughs violently. Her eyes turn to the carriage, sitting upright but worse for wear, the doors hang open. She takes a minute to process what that means, but when she does, Nadia springs to her feet, practically sprinting over to the doors. The carriage is empty, and Nadia feels as though every bit of air has been knocked from her lungs again. Her heart jumps to her throat until she hears a faint groan, barely audible on the tail end of a thunder clap.

She turns around, looking for any sign of the mage. She spots the other woman, crumpled in the bushes surrounding a tree trunk. Her breath catches again as she makes her way to where her companion lay. They’re blood, so much blood, gushing from a deep wound on the woman’s head, her skin paling already. Nadia shifts her slightly, trying to remove her from the underbrush, but is met with a cry of pain from the apprentice.

“Are you okay? Wake up, wake up please.” Nadia moves the apprentice more slowly this time, noticing that her arm is bent at an unnatural angle. The other woman still won’t answer, only moans and hisses of pain telling Nadia that she’s not dead.

The countess manages to move her from the underbrush. She gingerly lays the broken arm across the apprentice’s chest, before carrying her to the carriage, the first drops of rain falling as she closes the doors. She focuses on the unconscious woman now, adrenaline rushing through her veins as she considers that whatever that apparition had been, it may still be lurking. She can’t risk moving the other woman without stabilizing her arm and stopping the bleeding. Nadia looks at her gown, it’s dirty and ripped in places, but it’s the best thing she’s got.

With a swift pull, Nadia rips off the bottom of her dress up to her knee, the fine fabric no match for her determination and need to tend to the magician’s wounds. She rips the portion of fabric in half, taking half and tearing it into a long strip. The other half she holds out the door to wet in the rain water. She uses it to wipe at the blood on the magician’s skin. Once she can see the actual wound she takes the strip and binds the wound as best she can, blood already staining the fabric.

That arm, Nadia had to do something about that broken arm. Her eyes landed on some of the decorative wooden trim in the carriage, knocked loose of the impact. She picked the pieces up, they should be long enough and seemed as though they’d been attached with glue rather than nails, a fortuitous occurrence. She couldn’t tear her dress any further, but there was still one thing she could use to bind the boards to the apprentice’s arm. Nadia removed her metal belt, placing it on the plush seat, and carefully removed the purple silk scarf that wrapped around her neck, over her shoulders, and down over her chest, concealing what would otherwise be visible through the sheer fabric of her top. With the scarf in hand she set to work binding the broken arm and immobilizing it. The wind chilled her now more exposed breasts, but her magician was more important. The other woman had still not stirred, not even a gasp of pain when Nadia had shifted her arm. The whole situation registers as soon as she finished the binding. She feels like her world was falling apart, everything she’d been working for in the past three months. She tries to stop it, but her grief was too strong, and Nadia feels tears burn down her cheeks as she sat with the apprentice’s head in her lap, the storm raging outside.

“Na…di…a” The croak was quiet, but to Nadia’s ears it was the sweetest sound. She looks down, eyes still swimming with tears, to see the Apprentice looking at her through long eyelashes. “Don’t cry… ‘m okay…” The battered woman reaches up with her good arm and cupped Nadia’s cheek, thumb brushing away a tear that lingered there.

“I haven’t cried since I was nine. I would’ve never guessed that seeing you hurt would be what made me cry again. Though, I can’t say I’m surprised.” Nadia smiles and presses a kiss to the apprentice’s palm. The apprentice smiles in return but stiffens, seriousness sobering her features.

“We need to go somewhere Nadia… there’s something malicious out here.”

“Can you walk?” Nadia looks over her companion worriedly as she sits up with a grimace.

“If you help me it shouldn’t be an issue.” Nadia nods and stands, helping the magician stand as well and helping to support her. The two make it out of the ruined carriage and start to walk through the forest, towards what, they don’t know.

“It feels as though we are being hunted…” Nadia shudders, stumbling slightly as the apprentice slips in the mud. “What’s that?” Nadia points up at a bundle of sticks, a protective charm hanging in the tree.

“We’re almost safe…” The apprentice sounds tired, voice strained with pain. They push forward through the rain and soon a hut appears, lit from the inside and clearly inhabited. The apprentice loses consciousness again as they reach the door and Nadia frantically pounds on it.

“Please let us in! It’s the Countess and my companion is hurt! We were attacked by something!” Thankfully a mountain of a man responds and Nadia feels the tension fall from her shoulders slightly as he picks up the apprentice and carries her inside.


	25. The Best Gift (Julian/F!Apprentice Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice gives Julian a very special birthday gift~

You sat inside Mazelinka’s house, one of Julian’s spare shirts swamping your small frame. It was more a gown than a shirt on you if you were being honest with yourself. Mazelinka herself wasn’t home, having asked you to watch her house and make sure Julian took care of himself while she attended to some business outside the city. You had agreed and hatched a hairbrained scheme from there. Portia had informed you that this week, the week you were watching Mazelinka’s place, was the week of Julian’s birthday. The day itself was today and you were hoping he’d show up here, seeking to spend the time with Mazelinka. You had a different surprise in store for him, however.

He and you had been in many heated situations at this point. So close to crossing the line of intimacy, but always getting interrupted. You craved him now, even without any experience you knew what you wanted. Nervousness sat heavy in your stomach and fluttered over your skin. The longer you waited the more you considered changing back into your normal pajamas, half convinced he wouldn’t show up. You swung your feet idly where they hung over the side of the bed, glancing at the kitchen window occasionally. Sighing heavily, your nerves got the better of you and you slid off the side of the mattress, just about to slip out of the shirt when you heard a curse and the sound of flower pots breaking.

“Mazelinkaaaaa.” It was Julian. Your heart made a break for it and you could feel it in your throat, but you swallowed it back down in a poised frenzy.  You were just out of sight of the kitchen, out of sight of what sounded like a very tipsy doctor.

“Is she not here? But she’s always here for my birthday…” Julian’s voice was heavy, disappointed, and sad as his footsteps stumbled across the kitchen floor. You chewed nervously at your lip, butterflies beating their wings against your ribs as your hands wrung the hem of the borrowed shirt. With the sound of a light sniffle from the other room knocking you out of your daze, you made up your mind.

“Hey you.” You stepped from around the corner and strode confidently towards a flabbergasted and flustered Julian. You reached up, bracing your hands on his shoulders before leaping and wrapping your legs around his waist. As he stood stunned but sturdy, you placed a heated kiss on his mouth, pulling away as soon as he started to reciprocate. Your nervousness was still there, but it was overshadowed by how much you loved this disaster of a man. He currently stood shaken, eye roaming over the sight of you dressed in his shirt. You giggled softly, speaking in a sing-song voice. “Happy Birthday, Ilya.”

“oh… um…” He was speechless, hands gripping your thighs having automatically placed themselves there to keep you from falling straight to the floor. You were sure that if you ever jumped at Julian, he would drop anything he was holding to catch you. “Is that my shirt?”

You nipped his lip, unsure where your confidence was coming from, but determined to not let it wither. “Do you like it?” He flushed even darker, nodding in answer to your inquiry.  “It’s not the only gift I want to give you tonight…” You released your legs from his waist and he lowered you back to the floor. You grabbed his hand, leading him towards the bedroom. “Mazelinka has been gone for a few days and asked me to watch her house. She’s supposed to be gone for a few more too.”  

You felt blood rise to your cheeks as his eye roved your frame. You stretched up, grabbing his collar and bringing him down for another kiss, taking the opportunity to untie his eyepatch. If he was going to take your first time, then you wanted him to see you clearly. You pulled away from the kiss, stepping back and grabbing the hem of the shirt. Your confidence was beginning to waver now that it was down to the wire of action, and so you needed to get the ball rolling before you became too nervous to pull it off. Pulling it off was exactly what you did, with the shirt that is, and Julian’s breath caught audibly. His expression melted to one of lust, eyes glazed, and lids half lowered, lip caught in his teeth as his cheeks burned cherry red. He stepped forward, looking like a man starved as he leans down, sealing his lips over yours and kissing you breathless, like every interrupted moment’s frustration has combined and he intends to relieve it all with just this kiss.

When the kiss is broken, both of you are panting, your fingers are tangled in his hair and his are wrapped around your bare waist, the cool leather raising gooseflesh over your skin. His expression has sharpened from just lust to something more predatory, something that sends shivers down your spine and electricity straight to your core.

Julian hums and straightens, fingers brushing your waist as he begins to struggle. “If you’re my present, this is the best birthday I’ve had yet.” You flushed now, suddenly shy despite the fact you had literally climbed this man like a tree mere minutes ago.

“I want you to have me, all of me.” Your voice is soft, and you look away instead of meeting his eyes as you make the declaration. This doesn’t seem to sit well with him as he grabs your chin gently and turns your face, so he can meet your eyes. His gaze has softened, lust and hunger still deep in his eyes, but dampened by the look of love and devotion that radiates from him.

“Are you certain you would have me? A murderer? A fraud doctor that couldn’t even cure a measly plague? A man on the run? You would really allow these blood-stained hands to defile you?” His voice grows more dramatic with every word, and the nervousness melts away as you fight the urge to roll your eyes at him.

You lean in, kissing him softly for a moment. “It’s all I’ve wanted for a while.” You smile and step back to the bed, pulling him along. You stop when you feel the edge of the bed against your rear. Your lips find his neck as you begin to unbutton his coat, nipping at the flesh there and pulling delicious moans from Julian as his leather clad fingers explore your skin. You push the coat from his shoulders, and he stops his exploration just long enough to let it fall to the floor. His hands return to your skin but grip your thighs as he picks you up and sets you on the bed, lips finding yours as you feel his cock, constrained still in his pants, hard against your thigh.

His kisses are frantic, never too deep before he moves from your lips to your cheek to your neck and back to your lips. It’s dizzying and intoxicating. He bites your neck, not nearly as hard as you bite him, and it draws a moan from you that’s so debauched you’re shocked it came from you mouth. Your hands had bunched in his shirt, stretching it and pulling the tucked edge from his pants. You tug at it now, trying to pull it over his head, desperate to have him already.

He manages to break from you just long enough to finish undressing, his leather gloves the last thing to go. The murderer mark stark black against pale skin draws your eye, and his as well. Julian’s expression grows somber, like he’s about to put his clothes back on and give a monologue about how you deserve someone better, so you grab his hand a press a kiss to the mark, pulling him to the bed, and laying back so that he’s over you now.

“Nothing matters tonight. Nothing but you and I. Not the past. Not the future. Just tonight.” You kiss him, and feel the tension leave his shoulders as he immerses himself back into the moment. His lips find their way down your neck, and his hands to your breasts. He grabs one, careful to be gentle, and teases your nipple, making you gasp as your back arches, the bud sensitive, especially so in your arousal.

His mouth continues to trail downwards, sloppy kisses left in its wake. He pauses at the valley between your breasts, pressing a kiss there before capturing one nipple in his lips, teasing and suckling, pulling moans from you and making your core flare with heat. He releases the bud and immediately moves to tease the other. You swear your vision goes white for a moment as the pleasure becomes almost unbearable. He eventually releases this one too, looking up at you with a cocky grin.

“Still so sweet. I can’t seem to get enough of it now, though.” His lips return to your skin with a growl and instead of a kiss he leaves a bite, trailing down your abdomen, making you writhe as the heat between your thighs only worsened and you grew desperate for some kind of stimulation, just a little friction.

The fresh red bruises marking his descent were alluring in their own way, but any thought of them was purged from your mind as he finally pressed a kiss to your mound. Even that pressure making your toes curl and your breath catch. You watch him, waiting, and he looks up, stormy grey eyes catching yours and captivating you before your own shyness takes over and you cover your flushing face with your hands.

You hear him chuckle slightly before he drags his tongue teasingly up your slit, not parting your folds. Even that is enough for you to bit one of your palms and buck your hips. His hands grabbed your waist, pinning your hips to the bed as his next lick parted your folds and ripped a moan from you so loud they could probably hear it at the palace. Your hands moved to his head, burying themselves in auburn curls as he began to eat you in earnest. The wet, lewd sounds interspersed with throaty growls from him and almost inaudible past your moans and pleas. When he sealed his lips around your clit and suckled like his life depended on it. Your vision went white as you yanked his hair none-too-gently, drawing a groan from him as you bucked against his face, riding out your orgasm.

Julian waited until you released his head from the vice of your thighs and looked up, licking the shine of your arousal from his lips before he spoke. “Still as sweet as ever. Though, I’m partial to how sweet you are, My Love.” You felt your face grow hot again, embarrassed by his declaration, but before you could hide yourself, he surged up, locking his lips with yours and kissing you fiercely. His hands slid up your sides as he laid you back with the kiss, moving to hover over you once again.

When you parted for air, Julian’s face grew serious for a moment. “Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop if you’d like. I don’t want to force you…”

You pressed another, softer kiss to his lips to silence his babble. “Ilya… I want you. You’re good enough. You’re better than good enough. You’re perfect in every way I can name, but if you make me do it right now I won’t be able to forgive you for a few days.” You laughed at the end, nipping his lip gently and arching your back to press up against him.

He flushed at the praise and peppered kisses over your cheeks before rising up to his knees and lining himself up with your core. “Are you sure you’re ready?” You rolled your eyes and nodded in response. Any thoughts that might’ve been floating around were immediately forgotten as he began to press into you, stretching you open and making you gasp. You moaned his name even as the stretch and burn brought small tears to sting your eyes. He stopped, going so, so slow, leaning in to pepper your face, neck and chest with kisses and making sure you were okay. It was too much and not enough all at once, and by the time he had hilted himself in you, you were rolling your hips greedily, moans and gasps spilling from your lips.

Julian was flushed above, lip captured between his teeth as he held himself back from ravishing you exactly how he had imagined. If you weren’t currently mewling and writhing as he ever so gently pulled himself back out of you, you might have admired his self-control, as it was you just wanted him to take you.

“I-Ilya please.” You couldn’t really form a sentence, but you knew your point got across when he slammed his hips forward, making your back arch and your toes curl as a moan ripped its way from your chest. It didn’t appear as though he would hold back anymore either as he grabbed your thighs, hiking them over his hips so he could lean down and kiss at your throat as he fucked you senseless, cock stroking nerves you didn’t even know you had and quickly tightening the knot in your abdomen. He was mummering curses and praise against your collarbones in between groans and nips to your chest.

You could feel your climax approaching, every nip to your neck, every growl that came from Julian, every thrust of his hips against yours pushed you closer and closer to the edge. Your name though, that was what pushed you over. He moaned your name in the most debauched way, right against the skin of your neck and it was too much. You orgasm crashed over you and you heard Julian curse as you tightened around. He continued to thrust into you, losing rhythm quickly as his fingers dug into your thighs hard enough to bruise. You didn’t notice, too caught up in the throes of ecstasy from your prolonged climax.

Julian finally came, thrusting hard against you and burying himself deep as he spilled inside you. He collapsed, panting, against your chest. You moved, carding your fingers through his hair as you soaked in the afterglow. When he finally looked up you pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, soft and sweet. He returned the kiss and broke it after a few minutes.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” The worry in his voice was genuine and you simply smiled and laughed.

“That was amazing, Ilya… I love you.” You kissed him quickly on the lips. “Let’s clean up and sleep… it’s late.”

He nodded, pulling out of you and sitting up on the bed. He helped you stand and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “You were the best gift I could ever receive. Thank you, darling.”


	26. More Than He Bargained For (Asra/Muriel Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra and Muriel go to market and Muriel gets more than he bargained for.

Muriel startled at the sound of his front door opening. It was earlier, much earlier than even he would usually awaken. There was only one person who would be over before the birds even began their morning song; Asra. That also explained Inanna’s lack of reaction as well. The wolf was still snoozing happily, taking up more bed than Muriel was, he didn’t mind it, he’d do anything for her. He’d do anything for Asra too, at the drop of a hat. Asra was puttering around in the cabinets, probably trying to find something to feed him. The magician did always worry for Muriel's health, even back when they were kids.

Muriel finally resigned himself to getting up, he had agreed to the foraging trip in store today after all. It meant more time with Asra anyway, and that was something in short supply these days.

"Asra, why are you here so early?" Muriel grumbled sleepily, never an easy person to rouse.

"It's best to get out early before the heat." Asra's voice was slightly muffled as he dug through the pantries for something he could make a quick, edible breakfast out of, but Muriel's food stocks had run pretty low, even the oats he usually ate were getting to skimpy levels. They were easy to make and filling and that was all that mattered to Muriel.

"You really should come live at the shop with me, Muri..." Asra turned around, scowling slightly at the large man who was now sitting up at the edge of the bed and pouting slightly.

"You know I don't like bein’ in the town... or around Them." Muriel had known the person who was now Asra's 'apprentice' before the plague, though only briefly. They had seemed nice, but Asra had become increasingly fascinated with them until it had pushed him to do the unthinkable. Muriel could never forgive Them now.

Muriel finally roused himself all the way, already pretty much dressed save for his boots and the furs he kept belted at his waist. He heard Asra move to the fireplace with a pot as he pulled his boots on. The white-haired magician must've found something he deemed worthy of breakfast.

"I'm just saying Muri... If you lived with me it would make things so much easier, and we could see each other more often."

That was a tempting offer. If Muriel didn't have half the reputation he had with the townsfolk he may have taken Asra up on it there and then. But this place was home, his first home, and the one he had shared with Asra for a significant portion of his life. He'd rather forego every comfort in the world to keep this haven safe and sound.

Muriel made his way to the fireplace. Whatever Asra was cooking actually smelled good and he leaned over the magician’s shoulder, peering down into the pot. It turned out to be oats, but with something else added in. From the color it was probably the goldberry preserves he hadn’t bothered to touch after their last foraging trip. It was just more trouble that it was worth to mess with the sticky sweet goop, plain oats were just fine.

“Before we go foraging, Muri,” Asra paused to lick the spoon, turning to Muriel as he did so and drawing the larger man’s attention, “we need to go into town. You’re out of a lot of things that we can’t find in the woods.” The words didn’t register for a minute as Muriel watched Asra’s tongue work over the spoon. When they did register, he wasn’t happy about it.

“You know I don’t like being around people, Asra. Whatever we need from town, I can live without.” Muriel huffed in annoyance, a trait he’d picked up from Inanna.

Asra cracked a sly smile and looked up at Muriel with those puppy-dog eyes he was weak to. Granted, he was weak to most looks Asra gave him, but none of the others compared with the begging face he was pinned with now. “Are you sure, Muri? That was the last of the oats after all and I was really looking forward to spending a full day with you. Just us two, shopping and then exploring in the woods.” Asra smiled brightly when he saw Muriel huff and look away, a sign that he was agreeing to go into town despite his reservations.

“As long as we aren’t there for too long…” Muriel didn’t want to go at all but going with Asra by his side was the most comfortable way he could go into town.

“I promise!” Asra pushed a hot bowl of oats into Muriel’s hands and took his own to sit on the bed next to Inanna, the wolf only stirring to lick his hand in greeting before huffing and going right back to sleep.

 Muriel tucked into the oats, actually surprised to find that maybe he did prefer them with the added preserves. He and Asra ate in a comfortable silence. They had never been much for idle chatter, and now at this age after knowing each other for so long, there wasn't much left to chat about. There were no secrets, nothing left unsaid. It was a relationship of complete trust and openness.

After they finished with breakfast, allowing Inanna to lick the bowls before they were washed, Muriel grabbed his foraging sack. It was a burlap bag that had been enchanted to hold much more than a bag of its size actually could and to weigh less than it would normally. Asra had one that was identical, the bags being his handiwork after all.

"The market should be quiet today. I heard there was a storm out at sea that delayed the new wares. Most of the shoppers will wait until after the shipments arrive." Asra hooked his arm around Muriel's as they walked down the forest path through town, easily keeping up with Muriel's longer strides. His words relaxed Muriel slightly. The less people at the market, the less likely someone was to see through the glamour he kept and draw a crowd.

Muriel hated his past as the scourge, but he hated the things he had had to do more than the reputation and scars it had given him.

Asra hummed beside him, a tune like the birdsong beginning to ring through the awakening forest, but so much better because it was Asra. The sound shook Muriel from his thoughts, something he was glad for.

"How are... they?" Muriel enquired about the one who had become Asra's most precious. It hurt him to ask about them, but they made Asra happy.

"They're working with the Countess. She's wants to know who killed Lucio. Not that it much matters. He's better off dead." Asra looked up at Muriel, smiling softly. "Hopefully this is what they need to get on with their life and back on their feet. I would love for them to stay with me, but they aren't the same as before. They don't know what they're capable of and it makes me feel guilty." Asra's eyes were focused somewhere else now, lost in thought, lost in the past.

Muriel broke the silence, shaking Asra from his thoughts. "You did what you thought was best at the time. Even I can't blame you for that. Love is a powerful force."

"Love is indeed a powerful force... I don't think that love was what I did it for though..."

Before Muriel could question Asra, they entered town. The market was still quiet, a few vendors setting up but not many. Dawn had only broken as they were halfway to market and it would likely be another hour before enough stands were open to get what Muriel needed. He knew exactly what that meant, Asra would want to go to a tea shop. Muriel didn't mind the tea shops much. They were peaceful, and private. He followed Asra through the streets until they arrived at the entrance of a shop he'd been to before. There were curtains dividing pseudo rooms for a sense of privacy. It was a place Muriel enjoyed even if it was a tad claustrophobic.

"Are you going to have anything this time, Muri?" Asra asked the question casually as they walked through the partitions, easily finding an empty space. Muriel mused for a minute, he usually didn't drink anything other than water or his favorite black mead, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to try something new while he was out with Asra.

"Pick for me... I don't know much about tea." His voice was quiet, but still deep like thunder. Asra smiled and peeked his head out of the curtain, quickly spotting a waitress. He ordered two Lapsang souchong's. Muriel instantly recognized it as Asra's favorite. It settled his nerves a bit. Something Asra liked was bound to be tolerable at least.

Their tea comes, it's not the worst thing Muriel has tasted, but still not his favorite. He sets his cup down, ready to ask the question he didn't get the chance to before. "When you said you don't think you brought Them back because of love... what did you mean?"

Asra sighs, setting his cup down too and closing his eyes. "I'm beginning to see that it was guilt. The reason they died, the reason so many people died of the plague, was apathy. I was guilty. Guilty about leaving the city to its fate, guilty about the argument with them even though they were trying while I was just enjoying my time at the palace. I brought them back because I had failed them. If I could rectify the death of one person who died because of my choices, maybe I could justify the other deaths that might've been stopped had I actually put some effort into the working on a cure."

Muriel sits silent, the atmosphere heavy in the room. "Besides, they've fallen for the Countess. I would never make them choose me just because of what I did, the choice I made." Muriel hears the sadness in Asra's voice, and it resonates deep inside him. He knows all too well what it feels like to be passed up by the one you love.

Asra looks back up, a strained smile on his face as he picks his cup back up. "It's time I move on. The past was the past and the future holds new opportunities. Maybe I've been missing something that was right in front of me the entire time."

Muriel simply nods and drains his cup. The tea brought some warmth back to his insides after Asra's words sent ice through his veins. He loved Asra, once as a friend, but for a long time now as something more. He couldn't tell him now though, not after so long. Saddling the magician with any more guilt than he already bore would be more than cruel.

They sat a while longer, the sound of voices in the shop steadily increasing as minutes ticked by until it was making Muriel visibly uncomfortable. Asra stood first with a cheery smile. “The vendors should be set up by now, let’s head out.”

Muriel stood with a nod and let Asra lead the way back out of the teahouse.

The market was alive and bustling now. It wasn’t nearly as bad as it would’ve normally been, but even a small crowd made Muriel want to curl up and hide. Asra seemed to sense his discomfort and grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers. The action sent a thrill of calm through Muriel and he instantly recognized the impression of Asra’s magic washing over him like a gentle summer rain. He squeezed Asra’s hand and let the feeling steady him.

They walked through the market, talking little but enjoying each other’s company. Asra would stop at a stand, maybe show something to Muriel with a smile that helped calm the large man even more. Eventually they had bought everything that Muriel needed from the market, and maybe a bit more. Muriel was glad, ready to be back in the solace of the woods where there was no one to recognize him and harass him about his past persona.

Walking back through the forest they kept their hands pressed together, tension bleeding from Muriel with every step they took away from the town. There wasn’t much to gather this close to town, the orphans and poorer citizens utilizing the wild resources to have a meal. It didn’t bother Muriel, he understood the need to have any food you could find. As long as no one wandered too close to his home he was more than happy to share the resources nature provided.

The day darkened as they walked deeper in, the thickening canopy blocking the sunlight. Only once they were this deep did they slow and start looking for things to gather. Muriel released Asra’s hand and moved to a tree to gather some mushrooms.

“Are you holding up okay, Muri?” Asra was picking blackberries from a patch of vines. Muriel could here the concern in his voice, guilt coloring it slightly. “I shouldn’t have made you stay in the crowds that long…”

“It was better with you there.” Muriel’s voice sounded like the distant thunder of a summer storm. “It always is.” He moved on from the mushrooms, looking around, hoping to spot some wild potatoes.

“I’m happy to hear that… I feel like I abandoned you before… but I plan to be around more now. I promise.” Asra’s voice was upbeat, but there was a somber edge to it. Muriel hated that edge. He had nothing to say to remedy the situation right now, so they continued to forage in silence, making their way towards a clearing that they usually relaxed in.

“Oh woooow…” Asra looked around the clearing in astonishment, the flowers blooming throughout it taking his breath away. It was spring, but even then, the number of flowers growing in the meadow was more than usual. Muriel wasn’t particularly impressed, but the way Asra’s face lit up was just as breath taking to him.

Muriel moved to the edge of the pond in the clearing and sat down, placing his foraging bag beside him as he laid back into the sweet grass. Asra was picking some of the flowers that were edible or had magical properties, but soon joined Muriel in resting, opting to rest his head on Muriel’s arm rather than the ground.

“I missed spending time with you.” Asra was laying on his back, his hands held above him as he wove flowers together.

“I missed you too…” Muriel’s voice was soft as he soaked in the calm atmosphere. It had been so long since he relaxed like this. He didn’t realize how badly he had needed it.

It wasn’t until Asra was shaking him awake that Muriel noticed he’d dozed off. The sun wasn’t much further along in the sky, but the forest was beginning to darken nonetheless.

“Sit up, Muri~” Asra was grinning above, the same infectious smile from when they were kids. He had always been full of hope even when others would’ve given up. He complied and sat up. Asra laughed and placed a flower crown on Muriel’s head, probably one that matched the crown sitting on his alabaster hair. He didn’t move away after placing it. Instead Asra leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Muriel’s in a soft, warm kiss. Muriel sat shocked for a moment and Asra began to lean away before Muriel captured his lips again in a deeper kiss. It was a few minutes before they broke for air.

As soon as their lips parted, Muriel turned away, blushing fiercely, still trying to process what had happened. Asra, on the other hand, was looking straight at him, eyes wide and searching.

“Are you alright, Muriel? I shouldn’t have done that…” Asra began to back away. But Muriel turned and looked at him, and then at the ground sheepishly.

“I’ve been wanting you to do that for years…” For once Muriel’s voice was so soft it was barely audible. Asra had lived with him long enough to be able to hear that quiet mumble though.

“I should’ve done it a long time ago then. I think I was looking for love in the wrong places when it’s always been right here.” He moved closer to Muriel, grabbing his hand. “Will you give me a chance to look in the right one, Muriel?”

Muriel sat in silence for a moment, thoughts racing through his mind, but he couldn’t seem to put any of them into words. He nodded, and Asra’s face lit up brighter than the sun. He hugged Muriel, tackling him back into the grass and pressing an enthusiastic kiss to his lips.

When the kiss broke Asra giggled giddily for a moment. “Let’s get home and make dinner… I’m starving.”


	27. Breakfast in Bed (Nadia/F!Apprentice Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a rowdy night, Nadia needs some aftercare.

You awoke to the sound of Nadia breathing rhythmically behind you. She was curled around you, her front pressed against your back, arms holding you close to her. It must have been early if you had awoken before her. The first rays of sunlight were streaming through the colored glass windows, casting rainbow light through the room and illuminating it faintly. It had been the first night you had spent with the countess in her bed, and you were certain that you would remember it fondly. Even just picturing the sight of Nadia Satrinava writhing beneath you made you blood run fast and hot. You squirmed slightly and heard Nadia’s breath catch. She began to stir and pulled you tighter to her.

“Is it already morning?” Her voice was muffled slightly and raspy from sleep and overuse the night before. You were certain half the city had heard her cries of passion, not that you were any better once she had gotten you pinned beneath her.

“Its still early…” You rolled over in her embrace and kissed her sweetly, nothing passionate, just a show of affection.

Nadia hummed softly as you pulled away and nuzzled your face into the crook of her neck. “We should be getting up though. It’s always best to not put off the day.” You whined as she withdrew her arms from around you, making her smile slightly as she sat up. She winced slightly as she shifted to the sitting position and you were worried slightly.

“Are you alright, Nadia?” She flushed slightly at your question and set to straightening her hair before she answered your question.

“I think I may be a little stiff after our… activities last night. Almost three years in a coma isn’t very good for one’s flexibility. I should be able to walk it off, don’t worry your pretty head about it little dove.”

You stretched in the bed before getting up and grabbing the robe you’d been wearing last night before Nadia had decided it was unnecessary. You pulled it on and stretched again, feeling a little sore yourself but nothing debilitating. That was when you heard Nadia hiss and turned to look just in time to see her fall back onto the bed.

“Nadia!” Worry laced your voice as you made your way back to the bed, leaning over her and making sure she was okay. “What happened?”

She flushed deeply and looked away, mumbling softly. “It appears as though I am too sore to stand… This is rather inconvenient.” You couldn’t help the little laugh that bubbled past your lips and the look of indignation on Nadia’s face just made it worse.

It took you a moment to calm down enough to speak again. “I guess we’ll just have to have a nice day in bed then.” You kissed her cheek and walked to the door, peeking your head out and calling for Portia, knowing by now that she would be tidying things around the countess’ wing by now.

“Coming~!” Portia called down the hall in a sing-song voice, chipper as ever despite the early hour. She arrived at the door a few minutes later, knowing smile gracing her cheeks. “I see you spent the night with milady… not that I needed much more proof than the entire palace got last night.” Her smile moved from knowing to cheeky quickly and you could feel yourself flush deeply and that just made her grin that much worse.

“Nadia isn’t feeling well today… could you bring us breakfast? She’s taking the day off.” You looked over Portia’s shoulder, trying to avoid eye contact with her and subsequently flushing deeper.

“I can certainly do that! I’m sure the countess is a little under the weather after such a rough night.” Portia waggled her eyebrows before turning and taking off down the hall for the kitchens.

You stepped back in the room and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge next to Nadia. You kissed her cheek and ran your fingers through her hair, humming softly. “You know, maybe later I could give you a massage. It might help.”

She leaned against your shoulder, cuddling up to you in a way usually reserved for the moments spent in afterglow. “I think that would be nice. It has certainly been a while since I’ve been taken care of by a loved one.”

As Nadia finished speaking, Portia opened the door with her hip, balancing a tray of breakfast in each hand. The interruption made Nadia sit up straight, a wince cutting across her features at the action.

“Sorry to interrupt, milady, but breakfast is served~!” Portia smiled brightly and placed a tray in front of Nadia and yourself each. It was a lavish meal consisting of pancakes that smelled of Prakran spices and dripping with golden honey. Berries sat shiny and fat to the side, more than likely from Portia’s own flourishing garden.

Portia shot you a scandalous wink before leaving the room, pausing at the door to speak. “If you need anything else just let me know!” With that she was gone, and it was just you and Nadia.

A sly smile crossed your lips as an idea formed in your mind and you immediately put it into motion. Picking up your silverware you cut a bite of pancake, but instead of eating it yourself, you held it up. “Nadi~ Here take a bite.”

Nadia looked up from her own plate and flushed slightly, unaccustomed to being on the receiving end of that particular display of intimacy. She tentatively took the bite from your fork and chewed thoughtfully. “The chef has outdone themselves again.” She seemed to relax, cutting a bite on her own plate, but instead of eating it herself, she offered it to you. You ate it without hesitation, having been fed by her before, and quite enjoying the pampering.

You continued to feed each other bites throughout breakfast. It was endearing being relaxed with Nadia like this, a side you doubted many people saw of her. She yawned as you took her tray and set it aside.

“I’m not sure why I am so tired, but I almost want to go back to sleep…” She reclined, looking you over with hopeful eyes. “I do hope you’ll join me in lazing about for just today.”

“How could I refuse? Besides, I’m a little sore myself.” You grinned and slid back into the bed with Nadia, shedding your robe quickly and cuddling up to her side. You laid your head on her chest and she combed her fingers through your hair, careful not to pull it.

“You know,” You yawned before continuing your sentence, Nadia’s fingers beckoning you back into the sweet abyss of sleep, “stretching can help with the soreness, perhaps we should try to work it out in the same positions that caused it.” You looked up at her and gave a cheeky wink, proud of the dark flush staining her cheeks at her suggestions.

“That sounds like exactly what I need. But first, a nap.” She leaned down and kissed you softly for a moment. You laid in her embrace until the both of you drifted to sleep.


	28. Dinner Date (Portia/F!Apprentice Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portia and the apprentice are an item and its time for things to get sexual.

You were lost in thought watching Portia move around the kitchen as she prepared to start cooking for the two of you. You made a habit of dining with her often, especially now that you two were an item. Well, that’s what all the palace workers called you. Portia and yourself never really made the relationship official, you didn’t feel the need to.

  She was a sight to behold as she worked, the evening light coming through the window caught in her red-hair and made it shine like freshly polished copper. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she dug through the cabinets for a certain dish, her round cheeks even more emphasized with her lips pursed in a pout.

“Aha!” Her face erupted into joy as she stepped back, holding the pot she’d been searching for, “I knew I had put it up there somewhere, it’s been a while since I’ve used it though.” Her expression shifted to a sly smile, taking on feline qualities to the point one might think that Pepi and Portia were twins. “I guess I better get used to cooking for more than myself, huh?”

The question shook you from your day dreams and you stood with a huff. You moved to the kitchen, wrapping your arms around her soft curves and laid your head on her shoulder. “Don’t pretend like you aren’t enjoying my company.” You pressed a teasing kiss to her neck and heard her breath catch.

Her cheeks colored up instantly and you giggled softly, stepping away. Her pout returned for a moment as she turned to face you before she rolled her eyes. “You could always make yourself useful and help me make dinner…”

“Why else would I get up?” You grinned and took the pot from her, setting it on the stove. “I’m yours to command, M’lady.” You were playing with her, but you could tell her mind had slipped into the gutter with the way her cheeks reddened again. You hadn’t gotten physical with her yet, but you were dying to have her thighs locked around your head, moaning and mewling.

She swatted playfully at your shoulder, looking not one bit actually upset. “Go peel some potatoes and make yourself useful then.” She punctuated the sentence by giving you a peck on the cheek before you grabbed a knife and got to work on the potatoes you’d helped her dig up earlier in the day.  

You two worked on dinner, a stew that Portia’s grandmothers had made for rainy days, bantering back and forth occasionally and chasing Pepi down once when she ran off with the ladle. Dinner itself was rather quiet, you were too busy enjoying the food to pester Portia, and she was fidgety for some reason. Maybe you had teased her too much. You decided to apologize after dinner was over.

About halfway through, her eyes lit up with mischief, like she’d just remembered something. “You wouldn’t happen to be in the mood for some wine?” Her voice carried the same mischief as her features and you were slightly suspicious of her intentions.

“I don’t trust that look… but I wouldn’t mind some as long as it isn’t poisoned.” You smiled softly at your own joke.

“I can’t guarantee it’s not poisoned… but I can guarantee that I swiped it from the Consul’s private stores here at the palace.” She had walked to the kitchen, pulling out a bottle and two wine glasses with a proud look etched on her face. When she returned to the table, she uncorked the bottle and poured herself a glass, adopting a sneer as she cradled it in her hand, mimicking Valerius. “How dare you peasants look at me??” Her voice had pitched low and whiny, not quite a perfect imitation but enough to make you snort and almost choke on a piece of potato. She laughed too before passing the glass to you.

You brought the glass to your lips and took a sip at the same time as she did. You watched each other with careful consideration before she spoke. “This tastes like… it tastes like shit. Why does he pay so much for it?”

You set the glass down and pushed it away, wrinkling your nose. “I think I’d rather just have a glass of beer.” You stood and grabbed the glass and your bowl, taking them to the kitchen and washing them quickly. You hated leaving dishes behind for Portia.

You heard Portia get up from the table and a few moments later she had her arms wrapped around your waist from behind, her cheek pressed to your back. “I was hoping that I could use the alcohol to give me a little more courage… but I’m pretty sure that was just cat pee.” Her words were muffled against your back, as were the soft giggles that escaped her lips at her own joke.

“Courage for what?” Your voice sounded calm, but blood had risen to your cheeks with the possibilities that raced through your mind. You were scared Portia would be able to hear the way your heart started racing.

“Courage to ask you if you’d like to stay the night…” Her voice was practically a whisper and her arms squeezed you tighter. You’d slipped away to nap with her in her room before, but that was different to sleeping in the same bed all night, her soft skin pressed against yours.

You rinsed your hands and turned in her grip, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her plump lips. When you pulled away her cheeks were flushed, and she looked breathless. “I’d love to stay the night.” She flushed a deeper red and you had to fight the urge to kiss her again and again; a million times. You could fight the urge for the most part, but you pressed one more kiss to her lips, this one a little more desperate.  She returned it, all teeth and tongues as she pressed you back against the counter.

When you finally broke for air, she moved to your neck, lavishing it with bite marks and kisses as you panted, all her inhibitions seeming to have evaporated. One particular bite drew a keening moan from you and you heard her giggle from the place where your shoulder met your neck.

“That’s no fair.” You grinned and grabbed her hips, squeezing them slightly and marveling at how soft she was under your grip. She squirmed in your grip and stepped backwards, pulling you with her.

“I hope you know that…” Her cheeks flushed again as she looked up at you, nibbling on her bottom lip from returned nervousness. “That I wasn’t just asking for you to stay to sleep…” Her cheeks flushed almost red enough to match her hair and she squeezed her eyes closed, nose scrunching up and cheek puffing out slightly more with how tight she had shut them.

You grinned and moved a hand from her hips to brush a thumb over her lower lip. “I didn’t want to assume… but to be honest I was hoping that you were asking for more.” Her cornflower blue eyes peeked open, eyeing you hopefully.

“You mean it?” Her voice was soft, and she looked half like she was expecting you to say it was a joke. When you nodded in response, disbelief ran across her features before being chased away by joy.

Portia slipped from your grip and grabbed your hand, leading you to the bedroom with determination and shyness all wrapped together in her short and plump frame.

Once you got in the room though, she looked lost, as if she had no idea what to do next. You giggled softly and pulled her in for a slow kiss, gradually intensifying it until she was clinging to you desperate and breathless.

“Okay there, Sweet pea?” You laughed a little and pressed a kiss to her cheek, moving down to nip at her neck until you drew a soft, sweet moan from her. She didn’t respond to your question. Instead she walked backwards, towards the bed. You got her hint and backed her the rest of the way to it, only stopping after her knees hit the edge and she fell back onto it with a giggle.

You shifted your hands, running them under her shirt as you leaned over her to press another heated kiss to her lips. Her skin was so soft, smooth except where it dipped in stretch marks, she felt heavenly under your touch. You moved to grope her breast, drawing a gasp from her that turned to a whimpered moan when you rolled her nipple between your thumb and index finger. She was so sensitive and reactive to your touch, it drove you crazy.

She was tugging at your top now, breaking for air just long enough that she got it pulled over your head and tossed it to the floor. You giggled and kissed her cheek, inching her shirt up slowly. “Are you sure you want to do this, Portia?”

She looked at you, lower lip caught between her teeth. “If I wasn’t sure I am now. I’m not sure I can stop with the state my panties are in.”

That piqued your interest and you grinned, tugging her shirt off before moving to seal you mouth over one of her nipples. You teased it with your tongue as you slipped a hand past the waistband of her pants and into her panties. They were soak, and she moaned in surprised as she felt your fingers brush her outer lips. You released her nipple with a lewd pop and moved to the other, both hands now working to slip Portia’s pants down her thick thighs.

She was writhing and wiggling, trying to help you slip her clothes off and in too much pleasure to sit still. You moved to kiss between her breasts, moving downwards as you slid her pants the rest of the way off. She squirmed and giggled when you kissed a ticklish spot. Your fingers explore her thighs, brushing over smooth skin and dimples, gripping and squeezing occasionally just to marvel at how lovely they were.

Your mouth was lower now, brushing over the pooch of her stomach, making her squirm even more.

“W-wait…” Portia grabbed your chin and drew you up for a deep kiss, tongues tangling with fervor. You shifted your knee onto the bed, sliding it in between Portia’s legs. She moaned at the friction, hips moving against your thigh as she desperately tried for more friction. She was soaking wet, her arousal quickly soaking through the thin pants you had worn today.

You broke the kiss, pulling away just to watch her as she rode your thigh. Her hair had been pulled loose at some point during the evening and was splayed on the bed like a fiery halo. She was stunning, absolutely breath-taking with her eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy. It took every ounce of your strength to just watch and not immediately go back to ravishing her.

You grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head so she was finally laid bare before you. She seemed to fluster for a moment, movement against your thigh halting as her hands moved instinctively to cover herself and her eyes searched your face.

“You’re so gorgeous…” The words slipped past your lips in a reverent whisper. She looked like everything divine in the world and she deserved to hear it. The uneasiness marring her features was replaced with a flustered blush and she pouted slightly.

“It’s no fair if I’m the only one undressed!” She tugged playfully at the hem of your shirt and you smiled slyly, stepping back out of her reach.

“Then how about I give you a show to even the score?” You winked at her before slowly pulling your top off, making sure her eyes were glued to you before you pulled the garment over your head and tossed it to the side. Portia had her lip captured between her teeth as she watched you strip, thoroughly enjoy the performance from what you could tell.

Next was your pants, you slipped your thumbs under the waist band and shimmied them over your hips, pausing and winking at the blushing red head before you turned around and slid them the rest the way off. Bending at the waist, you were certain Portia had a generous view of your ass and from the whistle that rang playfully from the direction of the bed, she appreciated it.

“I can’t believe you say I’m the gorgeous one.” She giggled softly as you returned to stand in front of where she was seated on the bed.

“You’re right. You’re not the gorgeous one.” You pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks. “You’re ethereal.” Another kiss, to her forehead. “Heavenly.” A kiss to the tip of her nose. “Drop dead sexy.” A kiss to each eyelid. “And I’m so blessed to be able to see you like this, to touch you like this.” A kiss to her lips, slow and sweet, meant to convey every feeling you carried in your heart for her. She returned the kiss eagerly and you slowly leaned forward, laying her back on the bed as your hand slid up her thigh.

When you broke the kiss, the both of you were gasping for air, Portia more so as you slipped a finger past her folds and rubbed her clit teasingly. Soon she was moaning, her core dripping wet as you moved your fingers down to tease her entrance. She was so pliant, hands grasping at anything she could as she let the pleasure you drew from her consume her.

You moved, kneeling on the ground between her supple thighs, fingers still probing her teasingly as you licked your way up the crease of one thigh and then the other. The action made her gasp and shudder, core throbbing in a way that sent electricity straight to your own. She worked so hard all day at the palace, tonight you were going to take care of her completely.

You leaned in, tongue parting her lips. She tasted better than you could have imagined, like sunshine and sweat. She tangled her hands in your hair and pulled roughly as you slid your tongue over her swollen clit, pressing firmly against the sensitive button as you pushed your finger further inside her entrance. Her hips bucked against your face with each swipe of your tongue. You captured the nub between your lips and suckled on it, and you swore you heard Portia babble in the salt-flat dialect as she seized up, cumming hard and fast.

Once her breathing had calmed and she’d finally released your hair from her death grip you looked up at her, grinning slyly. Her chest was heaving with exertion and her eyes were closed in bliss.

“I’m not done with you yet, beautiful.” You giggled softly when her eyes snapped open, bewildered.

“What do you mean?” She looked perplexed, wondering exactly what you meant. “Isn’t it my turn to get you off?”

You shook your head and stood, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed by her round hips. “I’d much rather just take care of you tonight. Plus, there’s something I’ve been fantasizing about for a long time.” You flashed a sly smile and pulled her into a sitting position. “Let me lay on the bed.”

“If that’s what you want…” Her tone was puzzled, but she stood like you asked and watched as you moved pillows and got comfortable.

“Now, get up here and straddle my head.” You grinned and motioned for her to climb up. She hesitated but then did what you’d said, giggling nervously.  Her thighs fit snugly against the sides of your head and you looked up the front of her, soft stomach rolled out, her full breast, the view of her rounded face from below all breath-taking.

She leaned over slightly, chewing her bottom lip nervously. “I’m not going to hurt you, am I?”

You shook your head and flashed her a reassuring smile. “It’d take a lot more than your cute butt to put me out of commission.” She giggled at your comment, cheeks reddening.

“So, what now?” Her nervousness was slightly abated, and you could feel every little movement she made as she balanced her weight on her folded legs.

“Now, you sit on my face.” You stated it matter-of-factly and didn’t wait for her to make the movement. You grabbed her hips, nails digging in slightly, and pulled on them until she was seated firmly on your face.

Portia yelped in surprise, but the sound quickly morphed into a moan when you lapped slowly up her slit. She shifted slightly, and you set into a rhythm of slow, teasing licks. You waited until she has adjusted to that and was panting heavily, from what you could hear with her thighs pressed against your ears, before you dug in in earnest.

You captured her swollen, needy clit between your lips, suckling on it hungrily, and heard her keen loudly. Her hips jerked, bucking against your face. You flicked your tongue against it and she bucked her hips again, practically riding your face now.

Her essence was soaking the lower portion of your face and it felt deliciously debauched. That wasn’t all you were going to do with her seated so wonderfully over your mouth though. You released her clit, giving it a final flick of your tongue before you sought out her tight entrance with the flexible muscle. You teased at the opening of her core, enjoying the way she shuddered on top of you, and slowly slid it inside, flattening it out wide and stretching her open slightly. She keened on top of you, rocking her hips as you began to thrust your tongue in and out of her core. She seemed lost in the pleasure and settled more firmly against your face, grinding her clit against your nose with every buck of her hips.

Her movements quickened, and you could feel her begin to tighten around your tongue. Her muffled moans were breathier and quicker as she practically fucked herself against your face and you could tell she was close. You flexed your tongue, probing her walls and teasing when you found a sensitive spot. It wasn’t long before she seized up, unmoving and silent for a moment before she bucked her hips violently and practically sobbed your name as her orgasm wracked her frame.

She quickly removed herself from your face with jerky movements, like her legs were made of jelly. She laid beside you, kissing you softly as she caught her breath.

“You’re okay right? I didn’t suffocate you or hurt you, did I?” Her worry was back, and you needed to put it to rest.

“I’m better than okay.” You kissed her cheek, hand moving to caress it afterwards. “You sounded so wonderful while you were enjoying yourself.” She nuzzled her face into your palm and smiled softly.

“It’s your turn next…” She yawned softly. “But after a quick nap.”

“No argument here.” You snuggled closer to her as she began to play with your hair and drifted off to sleep.


	29. Dealing with the Devil (Asra Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra is forced to make some hard choices.

It all started when Lucio came to Asra. Asra was in his room at the palace, the only place he couldn’t distract himself from the crushing guilt of their death, the one person that mattered to him more than life itself. Lucio was, of course, arrogant and couldn’t read someone’s mood to spare his own life. Also typical, the thing he wanted to talk about was just that, sparing his own life.

“Asra! My favorite street urchin and fortune peddler! Have a minute?” He didn’t wait for an answer and parked his ass in the chair by the wall. He was scrawnier than he had been even a week ago, the plague wasting him away to nothing. He was an anomaly in its victims. Usually, people died in less than a week, Lucio had been infected for months and was still a boisterous narcissist. Nobody knew how he’d managed to live this long and Asra resented him for it. What had Lucio done that warranted an extended lifespan that the person he had cared the most for had not? Lucio cared about no one but himself. He ignored the needs of the city, he ignored the needs of his wife, and he ignored anyone who tried to tell him things that he didn’t want to hear. To be honest, the man made Asra’s skin crawl.

“I don’t suppose I have a choice. What does the count of Vesuvia want with a fortune peddler?” Asra was nicer than he wanted to be but ruder than most would’ve been to Lucio. It didn’t particularly matter. They were friends of the loosest definition if that. Asra tolerated the man if only because he had to find a cure to make it up to the one he’d lost. His motive in searching was guilt, but even that could be a powerful reason to keep going.

“We both know that your magic is the real deal. That’s why you’re here, after all, to find a cure for the plague.” Lucio’s face grew serious and solemn for a moment as if contemplating his next words carefully. “Maybe you haven’t found a way to cure the entire plague… but have you found something that could help me?”

“Help you? As in, save just you?” Asra could feel distaste curling in his stomach. He knew Lucio’s charade of calling researchers to the palace was to find a cure for him, but he never expected the man to outright admit it.

“Exactly! There has to be a spell to give me a new body or heal me completely!” Lucio looked feverish now in his excitement and enthusiasm. His words sparked something in Asra though, something he’d lost when he’d found their ashes on that island of death; hope.

“There may be something. I wasn’t exactly looking for something like that, but I can always start.” Asra was going to play this game, feign like he was going to help Lucio, but if there was a way to bring them back, he’d pay any price. Even, he thought, if it meant sacrificing another person’s life for theirs. He buried the thought in the back of his mind, not taking it off the table necessarily, but saving it like an ace up his sleeve during a game of cards.

“Excellent! I trust you’ll have the right answer soon!” Lucio stood, stretching his thin frame, and exited Asra’s quarters without another word, which was fine by Asra.

* * *

 

Asra, meanwhile, got out his book on the major arcana and began searching. He wouldn’t rest until he found some way, some ray of hope to cling to. His guilt burned at his soul, hot and sharp, even more so that maybe he’d missed something he could’ve done long ago.

It was early afternoon the next day when Asra finally found what he was looking for. A ritual; one where the participants could barter with the major arcana and strike a deal for anything. The only catch was that they needed a participant for every major arcana, and that would take time that neither Lucio nor Asra had.

Lucio gave the go-ahead anyway, determined to barter with the Devil for a new, un-diseased body. Not that Asra minded much, he was under just as much of a time crunch as the count. Of course, Asra had no intention of letting things go according to Lucio’s plan. He set about making preparations, finding participants as quickly as he could. The guilt inside him turned to determination and, while shame still weighed heavy and cold in his gut, he was going to dance with them again, one way or another.

* * *

 

It was the night of Lucio’s masquerade. Despite his weakening state, death drawing closer now, he insisted on throwing the party, confident he’d be able to make a dramatic and grandiose entrance. There was no complaint from Asra, he had to see it through tonight. The presence that was left in the vial of ash he wore around his neck was fading, and he felt like it took a piece of him with it as it did. He had set up the ritual area earlier in the night, regardless of the fact that they didn’t have all the people they needed, less than half in fact. It had to be enough, he had no other option.

 Lucio’s blood would be key to the ritual, mixed into the cups of the other participants and consumed to help with Lucio’s own bargain. Asra planned on replacing it, sabotaging Lucio’s own deal and setting the stage so he could make one of his own. Hope and worry intermingled in his veins the entire time he made his plans, often catching himself daydreaming about seeing them again. He longed to feel their fingers on his skin again, to hold them again. He missed the way they smiled and the way they danced. What he missed most of all though, was the effect they had on him, how they could take him from a street urchin to a prince seemingly instantly.

 The Magician had already agreed to take him to the Devil that night when deals were being struck, all that was left was to make sure that everything was ready.

First, he placed the cards under each place setting, all of them in the correct order, except for the Devil and the Fool. The cards felt electric against his skin like they knew what was going to happen. He felt worry from the Magician, caution from the Fool, and eagerness from the Devil.  That particular card was placed under the seat set for them, a proxy place. Asra would bargain for them since they couldn’t do it themself. The Fool was placed under Lucio’s place, reversed. That card fit Lucio much better than the Devil when it was reversed. He was the very definition of foolishness and recklessness. Lucio was no demon, he was a spoiled child.

Satisfied with the preparations, Asra came out of the hidden dining room and ran right into the one person he didn’t want to see before the ritual.

“Look at them partying…” Lucio sneered, hiding the whine in his voice, but Asra knew him too well to fall for his tough act. If Lucio didn’t get a new body soon, the plague would claim him as it had claimed the others. He continued to whine about his condition, and Asra exchanged a few words with him, but he was focused elsewhere. He had to replace Lucio’s blood with something to avoid suspicion.

He left the room, towards the main room of the Masquerade. He knew exactly what would pass as blood. The puppet show was in full swing, and while the guests were distracted, Asra snuck backstage and filched a jug of pomegranate juice that the puppeteers were using as stage blood, the dark hue perfect for fooling Lucio in the low light of the dining room.

* * *

 

Everything was set, Asra had pulled his sabotages off successfully and now all that was left was the bargain. Anticipation curled frosty in his stomach. It was now or never. His fingers flew up to brush the vial gently, soon he’d be touching them again for real. He began the ritual, making sure everyone knew their cues. Soon the magic seals on the plates began to glow, and all at once the real world was snuffed like a candle. When light and color returned to the world, Asra was greeted by the chaotic colors of the Magician’s realm.

“Are you sure you want to do this? The Devil is the trickiest of us all.” The Magician was standing next to him, characteristic grin gone and replaced with a look of concern so strong Asra could feel it. “He cannot lie, but that doesn’t mean he must divulge the truth in its entirety.” The Magician’s caution was understandable, but nothing would dissuade Asra.

“This is my only chance. It’s my fault they died. I left, I didn’t care enough, and they stayed behind, in danger.” Asra felt his heart clench, his gut rolled, and it felt as if his heart lodged itself in his throat. He fought back the tears, but the realm of the arcana had a way of making every emotion stronger.

The tears ran hot and fat down his cheeks, carrying the guilt and shame he felt about their fight, about abandoning them. He could’ve stayed, could’ve helped to try and find a cure, but instead, they died alone and afraid, buried without even a grave marker, nameless in the flood of dead and dying that were taken to the lazaret.

When he returned and discovered they’d been taken to the quarantine, he knew it was too late. Deep down he had known that they were already gone. When he got to the island, he was desperate, deep in denial. He found the mass grave they were buried in and dug until his hands bled, the dirt more sand and clay than actual soil. When he found nothing but ash, he swore he felt a part of him die.

He had kept some of the ash he had found, uncertain if it was even all theirs, but he could feel a faint trace of their essence, their magic, in the dust. That was enough to bring him some comfort. He wore the ash around his neck in a vial, close to his heart where he could feel the trace of their presence.

That presence was faint now, like a whispered memory, it faded further every minute. Asra’s desperation was peaking as the fading presence created a widening void in his heart as if half of it was being ripped away.

He and the Magician walked on, different landscapes coalescing and dissipating like mist. The smoke and mirrors of a realm that he was allowed to walk but that he didn’t truly belong in. Of course, without them, he didn’t feel like he belonged anywhere, doomed forever to roam alone.

The pair entered a realm of finery, golden candelabras lined a heavily mosaiced wall. Scenes of revelry and debauchery running the length of the hall. The shift had been instantaneous as if they’d been walking that path the entire time, but Asra knew the way the realms shifted and knew each of the arcana quite well, this place was the Devil’s and he was expecting them.

They came to a set of wooden doors, carved from a dark wood and inlaid with gold, they were impressive and foreboding. The image of a garden of plenty adorned their face, overseen by a benevolent goat-headed figure.

“Asra,” The Magician paused, a fondness in his eyes that Asra wouldn’t have expected from an ancient being of pure energy, “don’t bargain away anything you can’t live without.”

“I can’t…” Asra choked on his words for a second, grief still being amplified by the nature of the space he was in and the fading presence in the vial, “I can’t live without them. Anything is worth losing to have them back.”

“Even your humanity?” The Magician questioned as if he could see the thought that Asra had buried at the back of his mind a month ago.

“Yes. Even that.” Asra’s voice shook slightly admitting his willingness to get blood on his hands to do this, but he wouldn’t be sway now that he was so close. The need to bargain burned in his veins.

“Is that so?” A baritone voice echoed around them and Asra’s hair stood on end. The double doors swung inwards without a sound, graceful and unnatural, revealing a heavy darkness that parted for the light of the hallway like velvet curtains. “It seems we have much to discuss young mage.” The Devil’s voice reverberated again. “Why don’t you join me?”

Asra looked to the Magician one last time and stepped into the viscous darkness, letting it swallow him as he walked forward, ready to deal.

Moving through the darkness was like swimming through honey. It clung to him and tried to pull him this and that way. Asra resisted its lull to just give up and let it carry him, he knew where he was headed and would get there no matter what. It was as if the darkness could sense his determination. Almost instantly he was standing before the Devil himself.

The arcana was seated on a throne of woven golden branches. Everything about this realm screamed decadence, satisfaction, and addiction, but the darkness that lingered screamed of the true price. If one wasn’t careful, they could easily fall victim to false charms.

The Devil eyed Asra as he approached, a dark grin revealing teeth not characteristic of the animal form he took. This arcana might have been cloaked in the skin of a docile animal, but he had the teeth of a predator ready to come in for the kill.

“So, the Magician’s kit needs a favor.” The Devil spoke calmly, he knew he was in control here. “Quite a hefty one at that, too.”

“So, you already know what I want?” Asra’s hand moved almost of its own accord and grasped the vial that laid on his chest. Even now the lingering memory of the one he’d lost faded even further, so faint now even he could barely feel it.

“I’ve known for a while you would be here for something. You were quite enraptured with them after all.” The Devil’s grin widened. “The real question is if you can pay the proper price to have the one you care for returned to you. Considering you don’t even have the right number of bodies for the ritual, I’m not so sure you’ll have what it takes to get what you want.”

Asra’s breath caught as tears started to run down his cheeks again. His hope was slipping away just as fast as the essence of the one he loved. Too much longer and both would be a lost cause, too far gone to save.

“What’s the price?” Asra could feel the tears on his cheeks burning in a slow, constant flow, but he held his composure. If giving them another chance to live cost him his own life, then it would be worth it.

“Granting life to one who is already lost is not a simple magic. Not even I am capable of something like that with nothing to work with.” The Devil waved a hand lazily as if brushing aside a notion.

“There must be something I can offer you…” Asra’s voice cracked as he tried not to sob, the tears on his cheeks rolling faster and hotter now, threatening to burn away any composure and hope he had left.

“What I am capable of is not the actual question here.” The Devil eyed Asra like he was looking at a new coat at the market. “The real question is how many people you’re willing to drag into this to get what you want. Tell me, mage, just how selfish are you?”

The words hit Asra’s heart like a hot knife, widening his own wounds from leaving the city to die. He was selfish, as selfish as they came probably. Before he had only cared about sparing himself and that person from the plague. He had offered no escape to others even as he watched urchins walk the street, the same as he used to. He hadn’t even considered staying to help the infected and dying. Truth be told, the only reason he had gone to the palace after his return was to honor the memory of the one victim he cared for and to find a way to bring them back. Selfish was exactly the word he’d use to describe himself. Selfish. Greedy. Heartless.

Asra could see the Devil’s grin quirk slightly. He was enjoying Asra’s turmoil, his pain. The mage’s feelings hadn’t changed though, he would do anything to have them returned to life.

“I’m willing to do what it takes. If that makes me selfish then I’ll bear that burden.” He stood his ground, determination fighting with good sense. How much more blood would stain his hands before the night was done?

“Let’s see what we have to work with… We have one for the Hanged Man, one for the High Priestess, one for the Fool, one for the Magician, and one for the Hermit and one for the Devil.” He counted each off on his fingers, lackadaisical like he had better things to do.

“That’s two more than we had at the table.” Asra’s confusion mixed with his grief. How could there be deals being struck without the person being at the ritual?

“You carry the essence of the one you deal for with you, and your friend, the doctor, seems to be striking a deal of his own. Serendipity really, seeing as you intended for him to attend anyway.”

“What do they have to do with the deal though?”

“I can’t very well construct a new life without a source material. I’m not so cruel as to make you pick where the parts come from though. Do we have a deal, magician?” The Devil’s tenebrous voice rang with a finality as he extended his hand. Asra hesitated only for Muriel, his oldest friend. Was he really willing to sell away part of the gentle man to bring back a person that he’d grown close to recently? The answer, it appeared, was yes as Asra gripped the Devil’s clawed hand, sealing his fate and the fate of the others.

“Excellent.” The Devil stood from his throne and it immediately melted into a puddle of darkness. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

Asra watched the Devil as he moved to the center of the room. “First, we need a body. Since you’ve thwarted the count’s plan anyway, he won’t be needing his.” An image appeared in the inky abyss, revealing that back in the waking world, Lucio, who had returned first, caught flame in his bed. “A human needs a consciousness, thankfully, this won’t be permanent for the countess, I do so admire her. She was so willing to give in to inaction and let Lucio have the run of things.” Asra watched as Nadia dropped where she stood, unconscious. “They will need a presence.” The image moved to show Muriel, moving unseen through the masquerade crowd. He looked happy and relieved for the first time in a long time. “As well as a will and a voice.” Again, the image shifted, showing Ilya in the dungeon, a magic seal glowing on his throat as the red of the plague retreated from one of his eyes.

The Devil turned to Asra. “Nothing can live without a heart. But, you seem keen to be entwined with this soul, so I’ll be kind an let you share.” Asra felt his chest constrict, pain shooting through his veins for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, the Devil was holding a human heart, and Asra felt as if that hand was wrapped around his own heart. The Devil chuckled and gave the organ a slight squeezed. Instantly Asra felt the same sensation inside his own chest.

“You and this one will be linked, emotions, thoughts, everything. Luckily for you, it won’t kick in immediately.” The Devil didn’t turn again quite yet. “Lastly is the soul of course.” He reached for the vial at Asra’s chest, the presence was barely perceivable, like a word on the tip of your tongue. As soon as the Devil’s fingers made contact, it was snuffed altogether. Asra felt the absence immediately, breaking into wracking sobbing.

“Oops, looks like we were too late…” The Devil shrugged casually, “They just started on their next life.”

Asra dropped to his knees, face buried in his hands as sobs wracked his frame. He had just taken the very staples of life from the people he was closest to, for a failed plan. He had been too late, too slow, too unprepared. And now? Now he was empty-handed. His last hope blown out like the last embers of a fire.

“P-please… there must be some way…” Asra sounded broken even to himself. Desperate to a fault. He wasn’t ready to give up yet.

“You mean you’d be willing to rip the soul from a newborn and leave them dead in their parents’ arms just to fulfil your own desires?” The Devil wasn’t curious, he was torturing and taunting Asra, goading him into playing out his own archetype.

“Yes.” Asra’s voice cracked. “Whatever it takes. I want them back.”

“It’ll cost more.”

“I don’t care. Take what you want.”

“Quite the ambitious one, aren’t we? Are you sure the Magician is your patron? Or did you pick him to ignore the darker side of yourself? Perhaps you should come stay with me here after your mortal form expires. I have the feeling we could get on quite well.” Satisfaction colored the Devil’s tone. Asra hated it, but he had no room to hate anyone, he was the one currently messing with the order of things.

“Does it matter? Take what you must.” Asra had given up trying to haggle, to outsmart. He had surrendered himself to the Devil’s whims.

“Memories, from all of you. Not them, of course, they’ll have none of this life. The rest of you, though, won’t remember this night, and some of you won’t remember them at all.”

Asra nodded and the Devil went to work. The darkness started to swallow Asra again, and this time he didn’t fight it.

“Farewell, magician. I’ll be seeing you again.” The dark voice echoed as Asra was swept away.

Asra awoke in his shop with a start. His hand flew to his chest out of habit, going to grasp the vial ash he kept on his person at all times. Panic struck as he found it missing. He wracked his brain, trying to remember what he’d done last night, but it was blank, a black void. His head ached the harder he tried to remember. Instead, he set to flipping his room upside down, Faust watching from confusion from her perch on the windowsill.

It wasn’t anywhere to be found in the shop, he’d searched from corner to corner. His heart ached every minute without it. Losing the vial was like losing them all over again. Both times were his fault. He would check the palace, maybe it slipped off his neck the day before.

He wound Faust around his neck and headed out, moving quickly through the familiar streets until he hit a roadblock. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd to see someone lain across the walkway, staring slack-jawed at the sky, like a newborn left to nap.

It took a moment to recognize them… but the instant he did, Asra broke into tears. It was his beloved, back from the dead. He sobbed as he scooped them up, apologizing to the crowd. He carried them back to the shop, trying to talk with them, but they were silent, their eyes vacant. He wasn’t sure exactly how they had returned, and something gnawed at him from the dark void of his mind, but none of that mattered now. He had his world back.


	30. Nine of Cups (Julian/F!Apprentice Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice gets caught in the rain and catches cold. She and Julian find an interesting way to break a fever.

It was rainy and cold, unseasonably so for Vesuvia. The thunderstorms that swept through the day before had been closely followed by a drastic cold-front. It was still raining outside. You had been caught in a squall half way between Mazelinka's house and your shop when a familiar figure stepped out of a doorway. You almost ran smack into them as you dashed through the beating, freezing rain.

They caught you in a gentle grip, smiling ear to ear. It took you a moment to recognized that the figure was Julian and you caught yourself smiling in return, always ecstatic to see him. "Ah, there you are darling! What are you doing out in this weather?" His face shifted to a look of concern, probably worried you'd catch cold.

"I could ask you the same thing, Julian. It's storming way too badly out here for you to be cavorting around town." The doctor might not be able to get ill himself, but that wasn't an excuse for him to neglect his own health.

"I was, uh, actually heading to your place. This storm is pretty awful and um… I thought you might like some company." Julian flushed, nervousness creeping into his voice and over his features as though he was confessing his undying love for you by admitting a simple gesture of caring.

 The thought of Julian concerned enough to check on you in the middle of a horrible storm sent your heart fluttering in excitement. Spending time with Julian was always exhilarating and you could hardly think of a better person to weather the night with. Truth be told, you had fallen for Julian right after he'd saved you from the vampire eel bite.  You were almost certain it was the same for him, but there were some things you would rather leave to assumption, lest you be proven wrong.

"I would like that very much." You could feel the red in your cheeks as you gazed up at him, enraptured by his eyes; the same grey as the storm clouds above. The moment was broken by a cacophonous clap of thunder, loud enough to feel in your chest. You startled at the sound, hands slipping slightly as you gripped at Julian's wet coat.

"Maybe you should stay here tonight…" Julian's hand found one of yours, squeezing it reassuringly. "The weather seems a bit too bad to get out in right now."

"Where exactly is here?" You looked over his shoulder the best you could at the dwelling. The outside was tidy if a little worn down by age, but everything in this part of Vesuvia had that look. Money around this neighborhood went first to necessities and then to home repair.

Julian made a grand gesture, dramatic even in the pouring rain. "My house." His voice held a hint of pride. "You didn't seriously think that I was Mazelinka's permanent squatter, did you?"

You honestly were convinced he jumped from spare room to spare room to avoid the city guard. You never expected Julian to have his own place so many years after he went on the run. You laughed, nodding in answer to his question and tried not to laugh harder when he gave you a kicked puppy look.

"Guess I'll just have to give you a tour then." He showed you in, gesturing at the interior with a flourish, obviously recovered from your admission. It was almost enough to make you break into laughter watching the doctor drip puddles on his own floor while showing off like he was the count of Vesuvia. The house looked exactly like it belonged to the plague doctor. It wasn't extravagant by any means and was sparsely decorated. A few things lay scattered across a desk and shelves contained a jumbled assortment of labeled bottles and dusty knick-knacks. Still, it was comforting and cozy. An armchair sat in front of a woodstove in the living room.

"The bedroom is, um, it's this way." Julian walked towards the staircase, leading you up it and down a hall. The house had appeared smaller from the street, but you realized now that it was longer than it was wide. The backyard was probably overtaken by the expansive living quarters.  He stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. "I figured you'd want to change out of those soaked clothes."

You looked down over yourself, noticing the puddles you left behind you along the hall. You had to be a sight after running through that storm. He had only been in it a few minutes and his hair was soaked. You nodded in agreement and he opened the bedroom door, waving you inside.

Inside the bedroom, you saw that it was the most lavish room of the house, what you had seen of the dwelling anyway. A bed sat in the middle of the room, mattress plush and covered with a down comforter and a mountain of pillows. It looked rarely used, which was probably the case knowing how rarely Julian slept properly. It was nice, being in his room. Your mind wandered to the fact you'd probably be sharing his bed with him tonight. You were only awakened from your daydream when Julian cleared his throat, holding up one of his shirts.

"It will probably be off in size, but it's better than you freezing to death and catching ill." He handed you the shirt and turned to the door. "I'm going to relight the stove, so we can get warmed up." He was out of the bedroom door quickly, shutting it behind him, and you could hear him go down the stairs with a speed born of familiarity.

You stripped from your wet clothes and changed into his shirt. It didn't fit quite right but was comfortable enough and dry. Even better, it smelled purely of him. It was a scent that always left you light headed. He smelled of coffee and leather and sunshine. It had become your favorite scent and you loved it most when you could smell it on your own skin.

You weren't sure what to do with your wet clothes, but you figured that he'd probably hang them in front of the wood stove to dry. The most logical way to get them there was to carry them at arm's length probably. You walked down the stairs slowly, holding your wet clothes in front of you to keep from getting your borrowed shirt wet.

"Julian?" You said his name, catching his attention from where he was bent in front of the stove. He straightened up, freezing when he saw you, jaw slack and blush rising slowly over his face. His reaction made you blush in turn and you shifted nervously, pleased and flustered that he seemed to like the sight of you in his clothes.

It took a moment for him to snap out of his fixation and notice the dripping clothes you were holding like a spitting salamander. "Oh! Yes, I'll take those off your hands!" He went to grab them quickly, but fumbled, leaving half of them to fall to the floor with a sopping plop.

You both stared down at the offending garments before you laughed softly, bending to scoop up the fabric while he hung up what he had managed to hold on to. "You're wet too, Julian. Why don't you change?"

"Benefits of a jacket." He grinned and peeled the coat from his tall frame, hanging it near the stove as well. His clothes were pretty much dry other than a couple of damp spots on his shirt where rain had dripped down his neck and into the fabric. Where the water had soaked in had become diaphanous, his skin visible where the sodden fabric clung to him.

You could feel your cheeks redden as you stared. Quickly, you tore your eyes from his chest and looked at his face. His hair was soaked, curled more than usual from the humidity. Raindrops beaded down the dark auburn locks, dripping onto his shirt and making it even more transparent. His hair framed his face nicely like this, darkened color making his eyes stand out even more and curls accenting his sharp features. Your eyes were drawn to his lips. A sudden rush of images ran through your mind with the sudden urge to kiss him and never stop.

You realized you were staring again, silence and tension hanging heavy in the air. Blood rushed to your face, turning you scarlet and you felt hot. Well, you blamed it on the blush until your head went light and your vision spun, making you sway where you stood.

"Are you alright, love? You look feverish? Did you catch cold?" Julian immediately leapt into action, stepping closer and grabbing your gently by your shoulders to steady you. He placed his hand on your forehead, checking for fever. He leaned maybe a bit closer than necessary, but it sent your head spinning even worse than before.

Julian removed his hand from your forehead and you immediately craved contact again. He looked puzzled for a second before speaking seemingly to himself. "My hands must still be cold from the rain if you felt that warm…" Without warning he had leaned in, forehead pressed against your own. His eyes were closed as he focused on figuring out if you had a fever. He was so close, water from his hair dripping onto your cheek icy cold.

Your eyes slid from his closed eyes down to his lips. Less than an inch separated your mouth from his, all you would need to do to kiss him would be to tilt your head only slightly.  You contemplated it for a moment, but before you could act on the urge, he hummed. His grey eyes opened, head still pressed to yours. The look in his eyes screamed love and adoration and you were sure yours did the same as you both stood and stared, sharing the moment.

You began to lean in for a kiss when Julian pulled away, deftly scooping you up into his arms. The sound that came from your mouth wasn't entirely dignified, but you couldn't care too much as the sudden movement sent your head spinning again.

"We've got to get you laying down. You're burning up!" You could hear the worry in Julian's voice. You were sure he would blame himself for you being sick even though he had no real hand in it. You didn't fight him as he carried you back upstairs to the bed. On the contrary, you found yourself relaxing against his chest and soaking in his warmth. You were still freezing, but now you at least knew it was an illusion of the fever.

The rhythm of his steps was soothing, but over far too soon as he made it to the bed, gently laying you on it and covering you with the plush blanket. It was thicker than what was necessary in Vesuvia, but it had a weight to it that you appreciated now that you could feel the fever set in with a vengeance.

Julian leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. He straightened back up, turning around to leave the room, but you reached out, snagging his wrist in your hand.

"Don't leave me…" You wanted to spend time with him. You also didn't like being alone when you were sick. Something about it make your skin crawl and as the effects of the cold you caught started to intensify, you didn't want him to leave you all alone in his room.

"I was going to get you some tea, love. I won't be gone long." He leans back down, planting a soft, lingering kiss on your lips. "And when I get back, I'll join you. I promise." You pouted slightly but let him go, knowing he'd be back and looking forward to it.

When he returned you had to rouse yourself from drowsing. The fever was making you fatigued it seemed. He set a mug of tea on the nightstand, placing a hand on your forehead again briefly.

"I'm sure it's just a slight chill." You spoke to reassure him, knowing that he was still haunted by the death the plague had wrought. The plague itself had started as a simple fever and escalated quickly until the victims were dead mere days later.

"I… I know… I just can't help but worry." He looked down at you sadly, eyes haunted by the past. You grabbed his wrist, using it to pull him down for a kiss and partially to pull yourself into a sitting position.

When you broke the kiss, Julian was flushed. You smiled and grabbed the mug of tea and took a sip. It was bitter and herbal, not something you would expect Julian to keep. "Where did you get this tea?"

"Mazelinka gives it to me during cold season. I give it to patient's that can't afford medicines from places like your shop."

You nodded in understanding, taking another sip from the tea. Money was scarce in much of Vesuvia. The city was recovering still from the effects of the plague and the recovery was slow going. It hadn't helped that the count had squandered much of the city's rainy-day fund on extravagant parties. 

Julian moved to the other side of the bed, sitting down and removing his boots. "Are you still feeling chilled?" It sounded like he had switched completely into doctor mode, voice straightforward and serious.

The tea was warming you from the inside, but your body was still convinced it was freezing, gooseflesh and all. "I still have goosebumps…"

"We have to break your fever." Julian sounded professional even as he pulled his shirt off. Your eyes swept over the planes of his, now bare, back. You could feel heat rise to your cheeks, but you ignored it, knowing the flush from your fever would conceal it.

"How do we do that?" You questioned as you finished off your tea. He climbed into the bed, slipping under the blanket with you. After setting the empty mug on the nightstand, you laid back down, snuggling down into the warmth of the comforter, trying to ward off the goosebumps standing on your skin.

Julian was facing you, a small smile on his face as he reached up, his thumb caressing your bottom lip lovingly. "Cuddling would be a good way to do it." He leaned in, kissing you softly before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you snugly against his bare chest, pressing a sweet kiss to your forehead as he did so. It was comforting being this close to him and he radiated heat like a furnace, warming away your goosebumps.

You snuggled close to him, soaking in the affection and body heat like a sponge. His fingers began to wander over your back, scratching lightly. You took this as permission to do the same, your fingers exploring his exposed chest as if they had a mind of their own. You heard Julian release a shaky breath but paid it no mind as you continued your exploration of his skin. He was a work of art to you, beautiful and ethereal. You were sure you'd never seen anyone as beautiful as him, plague stained eye and all.

Your fingers made their way to his face, caressing his cheeks as you ran your thumb over his bottom lip. He pressed a gentle kiss to the digit that sent heat down your spine like liquid pleasure. He saw you shudder and cracked his signature grin before pressing another kiss to your forehead. His eyes gaze at you with adoration and affection as he continued to explore your frame.

His hands had wandered to your waist, fingers gently brushing against your hips through the fabric of his shirt. You giggled slightly, ticklish. He grinned at you, catching your gaze for a moment, an earnest expression on his face before he leaned in and captured your lips in a deep and burning kiss.

You returned the kiss with a hint of desperation. It stoked a heat in you that had nothing to do with catching cold and soon Julian's hands were grasping you, and yours, him. You were breathless, fatigue and fever forgotten in favor of quenching the fever of lust that now warmed your veins.

Julian's hands left trails of fire in their wake, raising your temperature with each touch. Soon, it was more than exploration as you dragged your nails down his chest, scratching his skin lightly as he groaned, enjoying the sensation. His hands had wandered you your rear and he gave it a squeeze in response, making you giggle softly as you pressed your lips back to his.

You had kissed him a hundred times by now, but every time you felt his lips against yours it took your breath away. Your fingers had found their way to his waistband as his tongue slipped past your lips, dancing with yours. You began to work on the laces of his pants, eager to have him undressed so you could see him completely bare.

He broke the kiss first, lips moving to your neck as you finally finished with his laces and started pushing the fabric over his hips.

"You're so perfect. I don't know why you bother with me. You're absolutely divine." Julian murmured the words against your throat, planting gentle kisses as punctuation as he praised you.

"You're the one who's perfect…" You spoke the words softly, taking his half-hard cock in hand and stroking it slowly. You could feel him throb at the praise and it made you want to tell him every thought that had ever crossed your mind. "You're brilliant and honest almost to a fault. You care about others more than they would ever care for you. I want to see you happy and safe." You continued to stroke him as you spoke, watching pleasure cross his face and his eyes sparkle with unshed tears of happiness.

"You, ah, you really mean that?" Julian trapped his bottom lip between his teeth after he spoke, trying to focus on your words instead of your hand around his cock.

You stopped stroking him and leaned in, placing a kiss on his lips that you hoped conveyed just how much you loved and adored him because words would never be able to communicate exactly how you felt. He returned the kiss in kind. It was a few moments before you parted for air, panting slightly when you did.

Julian moved to kiss at your throat again, leaving light marks that would probably fade before the night was over. You gave his hard member a gentle squeeze before you returned to stroking him, making his hips buck and a groan bubble up from his chest. Every reaction you pulled from him only made you more eager to please him. You moved away so you could watch his face as you worked him in your palm. He tilted his head back, eyes closed and fluttering as you ran your thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum that had gathered.

He was beautiful and in ecstasy, soft moans slipping past his lips every time you gripped him a little tighter. His hands had moved to stroke your hair as he muttered out praises. It didn't last long, however. Soon his eyes fluttered open and he grabbed your wrist, flushed deep red and looking nervous. "I… um… I think it's time to move on if you were wanting to do more than this, love." He looked sheepish and flustered, his hair half dry and starting to fluff back up at odd angles. You wanted nothing more than to have him that moment, and you leaned in to kiss him, whispering just that against his lips.

As you kissed, you moved to straddle his lap. He groaned appreciatively when your thighs brushed against his aching cock. His hands wandered to the hem of the borrowed shirt, toying with it before pulling it up over your body, the cool air of his bedroom running its fingers over your heated flesh and raising gooseflesh. It didn't have too much effect, however, as Julian weakly thrust his hips towards your core, cock rubbing against your thigh and drawing moans from both of you.

You couldn't wait any longer, you had to have him. Taking his member in hand, you lifted your hips and eased onto his girth, feeling him stretch you perfectly. His hands flew to your hips, gripping your skin tightly as he whimpered at the sensation of entering you.

You rolled your hips slowly, rocking against him and moaning at the sensations it caused. Julian let you set your own pace, content to watch you ride him. "You're absolutely beautiful…" His voice was husky and strained as he fought moans to choke out the praise. One of his hands wandered from your hip to stroke your cheek affectionately. You smiled down at him, almost overwhelmed with fondness and affection for the man beneath you.

It didn't last long, however, as his hips bucked involuntarily, sheathing his cock deep inside of you and making your eyes roll back as you moaned his name out in total bliss. Every nerve in your body was buzzing, begging for release, as you began to ride him in earnest now, crying out when he brushed against the spot inside of you that made you see stars.

You could feel tension building in him as well. Neither of you would last long, but as it were, your legs were quickly tiring, the burning of your exhausted muscles dulled by the pleasure roaring through your veins but still very much present and persistent.

"J-Julian." You panted out his name and his eyes opened, gazing up at you through a haze of love and lust.

"Yes, Darling?" His words were strained, but he would do anything you asked.

"I need to switch positions…" You slowed to grinding on him, the knot in your abdomen still wound tight and insistent, but the burn in your legs beat it out.

Julian sat up slowly, grinding his hips up against yours as he leaned in to kiss you gently. You moaned against his lips and he slowly flipped your positions. You went from straddling his lap to your legs slung over his hips as he slowly sheathed himself in you.

"You feel so perfect, Love, like we were made to fit together." He breathed the praise against your lips before moving to nip at your neck as he slowly pulled out until just the tip of his cock remained in you.

You inhaled, preparing to respond, but he sheathed himself back inside you quickly. The first syllable of your response was cut off in a moan and Julian chuckled against your throat.

"Just let me do the talking my love." He kept a steady rhythm, pushing you closer to the precipice of your pleasure slowly. "You're so gorgeous." He kissed your jaw. "And smart." Another kiss, this one to your cheek. "And kind." He kissed the end of your nose, hips starting to falter as you tightened around him, so close. "You're the light of my life and my reason to keep living." He kissed you square on the mouth, his tongue slipping past your lips as you moaned, body tensing with your climax.

He didn't last long after, breaking the kiss to bury his face against your shoulder, groaning as he spilled inside you, hot and thick. He collapsed against you, breathless and spent. You giggled, moving to run your fingers through his hair. He gazed up at you, relaxed smile on his face before you leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Get off of me." Your tone was teasing, and you grinned playfully. Julian complied and pulled you back against his chest, humming in satisfaction.

"I love you…" His voice was quiet as he pressed his forehead to yours.

"I love you too." You kissed him again, chaste and affectionate.

"Hmmmm… Fever's gone." He grinned smugly and chuckled. "Still better get some rest." You weren't opposed, the opposite, in fact, as you drifted off to sleep quickly in his arms.


	31. Lessons Learned (Dom! Julian/ BrattySub!M! Apprentice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice wants attention and gets maybe more than what he bargained for.

Julian had been working on something all day. You weren’t quite sure what it was, but it was holding his full attention; the attention you wanted. You had tried to get his attention a couple times, walking around in almost nothing, sitting close by and pouting, even just being noisy in general to try and break his focus, all to no avail. It wasn’t like he was ignoring you purposely. On the contrary, you were usually more than happy to let him work and relish in his attention afterwards, but today, today you had an itch under your skin that only his touch could satiate.

To be fair, you were a grown man, you should be able to handle being a little horny, but it was driving you crazy. You skin burned for Julian’s caresses. He was usually so gentle, so kind, even as he was fucking you into the mattress at a brutal pace. That being said, it wasn’t the same to get yourself off, and you’d already tried that, spilling in the cold shower you’d taken to try to stifle the urges before you’d resorted to being a nuisance.

You groaned in frustration in the bedroom that you’d retreated to in defeat. There were only two options left, either you gave up and waited potentially for a few more hours, or you went and laid all over Julian like a cat in heat. There was no way in hell you were going to be able to wait for what you wanted, so you were going to have to bodily distracted the busy doctor and probably earn yourself some punishment in the process. That wasn’t necessarily a negative either. Julian’s punishments were never too cruel or horrible and were usually exactly what you were trying to achieve, so a few swats from his open palm to your ass weren’t exactly a detriment.

You collected yourself, rising from the mussed bed and making your way down the hall and into Julian’s “office” space, as he called it. He was still hunched over his desk, book open as he jotted down notes and observations quickly. You still weren’t sure what he was working on, but it didn’t matter because, if your plan was successful, he wouldn’t be working on it much longer.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders from being, resting your chin on his shoulder and humming softly. This wasn’t much of a distraction, not crossing the line as you frequently leaned against him like this to check out what he was working on. This time, however, you took it a step further, pressing your hands flat against his chest and sliding them into his shirt as you gently scraped your teeth against the sensitive skin of his neck.

He shivered but gave no other indication that he noticed you. Disappointing, you’d have to take it up another notch.

“Why don’t you come spend some time with me and take a break?” You had tried your best to sound seductive, but it sounded whiny instead. You could work with it, you supposed.

Still, Julian stayed focused on his work, waving a hand dismissively before returning to what he was doing. Now you were frustrated. You knew, rationally, he was probably playing up his disinterest to get a rise out of you. Your rational brain wasn’t home right now, your sex drive was.

You brought your lips to his earlobe, taking it between your teeth and biting a little harder than necessary while tugging it. You heard his breath catch and smiled with satisfaction before moving to bite and nibble at his neck. He moaned then, and you slid your hands down his shirt further to his abdomen.

            It still wasn’t enough, however, as he persisted in taking notes, albeit slower and sloppier than before. You removed your lips from his neck before sliding his book of notes off of the desk and yourself across his lap, grinding your hips against his very prominent arousal.

Julian stiffened, back going ramrod straight as he watched the notebook fall to the floor. You knew his newest notes were probably smeared, but you couldn’t feel too bad with his cock pressed against your ass.

You expected him to start kissing you, showering you with your well-deserved affection, anything at all really. Instead he gently slid you off his lap, picked up the book of notes, and shot you a stern look.

“To the room.” His voice and countenance were steely, cold almost, though if you looked in his eyes, they still swam with warmth. You understood exactly what this was, he was going to give you a punishment, but you felt rebellious.

“Why? I only did it because you’ve been ignoring me all day.” Your response was snarky and playful. You weren’t scared of him, you were just delaying the inevitable for fun.

“Because you just ruined an hour of work with your impatience.” He flipped the book open, holding it up and showing badly smeared pages. It actually brought a twinge of guilt to your gut, but you were going to see this through until the end.

“Fine! But not because you told me to!” You huffed and slipped into the room, waiting nervously for Julian.

He took his sweet time, finally entering the bedroom and seating himself wordlessly on the mattress. He looked pointedly at his lap, but you didn’t quite catch the hint.

“You wanted to be in my lap so bad, come get over my knee.” His voice was patient, still holding the faux cold edge to it though. You could feel the butterflies building in your gut along with arousal as you crossed the room and draped yourself as gracefully as possible across his lap.

You were sure he could feel your cock as it strained against your clothes and rubbed his leg, causing you to buck your hips, desperate for his touch and some friction. He grabbed your hip roughly and held you still, however.

“I think you deserve to be spanked for acting like a child.” His voice was losing the cold edge, but he still pretended to be stern. You were happy to play the part of a brat to keep this going.

“Oh no… not spankings… I’m so scared…” You chuckled quietly still trying to rub your cock against his leg. He didn’t respond verbally, instead he roughly pulled your clothing down and delivered a sharp smack to your left ass cheek. The pain and shock made your spine go straight and tears prick at the corners of your eyes as the impact site stung. After the initial surprise faded, the throbbing pain made your cock all the harder where it was pressed against Julian’s thigh.

“If you’re done sassing me, I was going to tell you to count with each swat. Whether that one counts or not is up to you, but I’ll stop when I’ve decided it’s enough.” Julian’s hand rubbed over your sore ass, massaging away the stinging needles from the first hit. It had been harder than a warm-up slap, but not hard enough to actually harm you.

“O-one…” You choked the word out, tears in your eyes also drawing a lump to your throat. You weren’t upset with this treatment, it was just an internal response to shame and embarrassment. In fact, you were more turned on than you could stand, craving the feel of Julian’s long fingers wrapped around your cock or probing deep inside you.

You felt his hand leave your skin and tensed in anticipation. Julian hesitated for a moment, drawing out the wait, before his hand came down against your rear, gentler than before but still hard enough to make the tears pricking the corner of your eyes spill over.

“T-two” You were already sobbing, but it was cathartic. The swats continued, warming up your ass cheeks and pulling sobs from your chest. You couldn’t remember what number you stopped on, when Julian started to coo softly to you and picked you up from his lap to lay you on the bed. He left for a moment, pulling fear from your core and turning it to panic almost instantly, but he was back before it could express itself outside of your mind. He had a jar of oil, rubbing some between his hands before he spread it over your flaming rear. The oil cooled the sting and drew out the heat and pain.

Julian continued to massage the oil into your inflamed skin, muttering sweet nothings and encouragement until you’d calmed down.

“Are you alright, love?” His voice was warm and gentle as he moved to sit on the bed near your head.

“’M fine…” You were feeling much better, still painfully hard, but no longer sobbing. Julian caressed your cheek, leaning down to kiss you softly before pulling away with a dreamy sigh.

“Sadly, that’s not all the punishment you earned… This one will be much more pleasurable though.” You felt his still oil slicked hand run down your spin as he stood and walked back to the other end of the bed. It paused only momentarily before slipping between the mounds of your ass and circling your hole teasingly.

You were very intrigued now. Julian’s fingers were a very close second to his cock in terms of things you loved inside of you. Your hips shifted unconsciously, causing his fingers to put more pressure on your puckered entrance. Your stomach clenched as you groaned softly. Julian chuckled behind you, removing his fingers for a disappointing moment before he returned them slicker than before. He gently pushed his index finger in to the first knuckle, considerably deep considering how long his fingers were. It burned in the most pleasant way, pulling a wanton moan from your lips.

A chuckle sounded from behind you as Julian pushed his finger deeper in you, not stopping at the next knuckle and going for as deep as he could, making a shiver run up your spine as he just barely brushed your prostate.

You were moving your hips in tandem with his movements within a few minutes and Julian worked slowly and methodically, stretching you out until you could take two of his fingers. It was then he focused his attention on your prostate, his fingers pressing in and massaging hard, ripping guttural moans from you as you rutted against the sheets, desperate for any friction to your swollen cock.

Even with his slow, torturous pace, it didn’t take long for Julian to draw an orgasm from you. You came gasping and breathless, limbs turning to jelly as you spilled across the sheets. He didn’t let up though, even as spams ripped through your muscles and your eyes rolled back. His fingers kept pressing into your overstimulated prostate, making you quiver and shake as you came again, this time with no physical sign. When Julian felt your body tighten the second time, he withdrew his fingers, rubbing your back and making sure you were okay.

You were better than okay for sure, mind floating on cloud nine with the number of endorphins flooding your system. Julian leaned in, kissing over your shoulders to your neck and cheek. You laid there catching your breath for a moment, centering yourself in the real world again.

“You did so well, taking your punishment that I think you deserve a reward.” Julian’s voice was husky as he nipped at your neck. You whimpered softly, tired and spent but also so eager to please. You nodded in response and he placed a deep, heated kiss on your lips before helping you roll to your back. You watched as he stripped from his clothes, pulling the rest of yours off as well. Soon, he was between your spread legs, rubbing oil over his hard cock before he lined it up with your entrance. He slid in easily after the extremely thorough preparation you received earlier.

The feeling of his cock filling you stole the air from your lungs and made you suck in a shaky breath. You were still so sensitive that even that had you hard again and you knew it wouldn’t take much to bring you to a third orgasm.

He stopped, looking you over and taking in the sight of you wrecked and pliant beneath him before he leaned down, kissing you while he pulled his cock out to the tip and slid it back home in one fluid movement. He didn’t stop there, pounding into you at a frenzied pace while you writhed beneath him, every movement setting your nerves aflame and driving you closer to overstimulation again.

It didn’t take very long at all for you to cum again, not a significant amount, but an orgasm all the same. Julian had shifted the position slightly, putting your knees over his shoulders and leaning down until your chests almost touched. You spilled onto his belly, but he didn’t stop and the next jab to your abused prostate brought tears to your eyes.

Julian tenderly kissed the tears away, whispering encouragement to you as his thrusts became sloppy and his orgasm peaked not far behind. He continued to kiss everywhere he could reach on you even as his cock softened inside you.

He gently pulled out, scooping up your boneless form and carrying you to the bathroom.

“I think a nice calm evening is in order.”


	32. A Day Off (Portia/Nadia Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia decides that Portia needs to relax.

Nadia admired Portia. The stout red-head always waiting on her without complaint other than the occasional eye-roll when someone else tried to give her orders. In fact, she was the only person Nadia was sure she could trust despite the falsehoods that had clouded their relationship beforehand. Portia had only been looking out for her well-being, after all. There was no fault in that. Nadia saw it as a comfort after the initial shock that Portia had lied to her. The discovery itself had not been enough to shake the fondness that Nadia felt for her handmaiden.

Nadia watched Portia work now. The way Portia moved was bewitching, drawing Nadia’s gaze every time they were in the same room. It was very much safe to say that Nadia more than admired her handmaid. The feelings of affection went beyond an appreciation for her work ethic and loyalty. Far beyond if their past trysts had any bearing on the matter. Fondness, maybe, was too dull a description.

Even now Nadia’s eyes were glued to Portia as she made the countess’ bed, folding the sheets over with practiced precision. An idea struck Nadia then. “Portia.”

“Yes, Milady?” Portia straightened up, facing Nadia with an eagerness to please in her eyes. Nadia found it endearing, likening the little red-head to a puppy, adorable and loveable.

“Why don’t you take the day off.” Nadia smiled softly, looking Portia over, “Let me spoil you today.” Her expression shifted to something more predatory, hungrier.

Portia flushed from the tip of her ears to her toes at that look, knowing exactly what was in store for her. She didn’t mind working at all, but Nadia’s offer was far too appealing, and it had been entirely too long since they had been able to spend a day alone together. Of course, there was still much to do today that the other palace servants couldn’t take care of. “Are you sure, Milady? I have an awful lot of things I haven’t finished.”

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure, Portia.” The look in Nadia’s eyes bordered on dangerous. She needed this as much as Portia wanted it.

 “I’d be delighted.” Portia’s voice was chipper, not wavering even as Nadia’s roaming eyes sent a shiver down her spine.

Nadia strode closer, towering over the petite woman, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, thumbs brushing over her freckled cheeks. Portia exhaled a shaky breath before smiling softly.

“I was hoping to have a day off soon. Didn’t imagine that I’d be pampered though.” Her voice was upbeat, a stark contrast to Nadia’s husky and seductive voice when she replied.

“Nonsense. You know how much I adore spoiling you. You deserve it much more often than I do it anyhow.” Nadia leaned in now to press a heated kiss to Portia’s lips who responded in kind, letting Nadia push her backwards onto the freshly made bed, rumpling the sheets.

She pouted playfully as Nadia climbed on the bed, effectively pinning her to the mattress. “Awwww I just finished straightening that.” Her giggle was music to the countess’ ears but not as heavenly as the moan she coaxed from the red-head a second later.

Nadia pulled away, inspecting the reddening spot where she had just bitten Portia. Portia herself was scarlet, eyes hazy with arousal. “That quieted you rather quickly.” Nadia’s lips curled into a smile as she shed her bed robe, bare above Portia now.

Portia reached up, almost automatically, and slid her hands over Nadia’s skin, travelling from her waist to her firm breasts with reverence. “You’re so breathtaking. I don’t know why you bother with me sometimes.”

Nadia caught Portia’s wrists and gently pinned them to the bed as she leaned back down to kiss her deeply. “You just don’t know how tantalizing you are to watch bustling around the palace.” Nadia’s voice was silk in Portia’s ear, sending electricity straight to her core as the countess kissed down her neck and to her chest until the fabric of her uniform impeded any further exploration.

She rose from her position above the red-head, allowing the shorter woman to stand and begin disrobing. It was tantalizing to watch, layer after layer pulled away and discarded until Portia stood bared before Nadia. There was no hesitation, no embarrassment, as Nadia had seen her like this many times before.

Portia was perfection in her own right, soft curves and freckled skin. Faded stretchmarks drew the eye, slightly rosy against her porcelain complexion but mystifying none the less. Nadia brushed her fingers over the ones accenting Portia’s hips before pulling her to sit on her lap and capturing her rosebud lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss became more heated and Nadia’s fingers explore Portia’s skin. Teasing and raising gooseflesh in their wake as she brushed them over her sides and gently pinched her nipples. By the time they broke for air, Nadia’s fingers had wandered between Portia’s thighs and were eliciting filthy moans from her. Portia couldn’t sit still and couldn’t focus on what she wanted to do, going from clutching at Nadia, to thrusting against her fingers, to nipping at her neck.

Portia’s sensitivity was a thing of beauty to Nadia. Seemingly all it took was a touch to leave the red head breathless and mewling for more. Even now, with just a bit of foreplay, Nadia could tell she was close, her walls grasping at Nadia’s fingers as they threatened to spasm with an impending orgasm. It was far too soon for that, however, and Nadia withdrew her hands, smirking at the whimper that escaped Portia with the absence.

“No fair! I was close…” Her voice was whiny with need, slightly higher pitched as it always got when she and Nadia were intimate. It was endearing and made Nadia wish they could indulge each other more often.

“Don’t worry, darling, I plan to give you much more than that.” Nadia laughed softly, pressing a kiss to the end of Portia’s nose before pulling her upright. Nadia herself laid back on the bed, elegant as always and a sight to behold. Every inch of her toned and lithe, Portia almost envied her but was also quite proud of the fact that, out of everyone, Nadia chose to be this way with her and her alone.

Portia crawled on the bed, hesitant to settle anywhere. She knew what Nadia intended, and she wanted it too, but the position always embarrassed her.

“Don’t be shy.” Nadia sat up slightly, giving the other woman a come-hither look. “You should know by now where I want you to be.”

Portia flushed scarlet as Nadia laid back down. She had figured this was what Nadia was up to, but she was always hesitant to take her place. Case and point, Nadia sighed and sat up, pulling her closer. Portia finally gave in, carefully straddling Nadia’s head. “Are you sure I won’t hurt you, Nadi?”

“You haven’t yet, have you?” Nadia grasped Portia’s hips, squeezing them reassuringly before pressing a kiss to her slit. Her next move was a long, slow lick that made Portia moan and sit further on the countess’ face as she began to eat Portia out in earnest. Her skillful tongue alternating between abusing Portia’s beautifully sensitive clit and darting in and out of her entrance.

Portia was a mess, heat coursing through her veins as she rode Nadia’s face on pure, carnal instinct, her hands tangled in tyrian locks and moans slipping unrestrained from her lips. The sensation of Nadia’s slick tongue lapping at her always made her legs shake and gave her aftershocks for days after when the memories would drift through her mind, burning the sensation at the forefront of her thoughts as if they were fresh.

Now, however, Nadia’s tongue stole away any semblance of coherent thought from the red head, leaving her a gasping, mewling mess as she rode upon the countess’ face. It wasn’t long before she was cumming, gasping Nadia’s face as the countess continued to suck her sensitive clit through her orgasm. When she finally relented, Portia was shaking and breathless, barely able to remove herself from where she sat and lay face down on the bed.

Nadia chuckled, sitting up and running her fingers through Portia’s hair, earning a contented groan for the action. “Are you done already, Portia? I’d planned on spoiling you much more.”

Portia grumbled something under her breath and lay face down for a few moments longer, enjoying the way Nadia was now rubbing at tense spots along her spine. Eventually, however, she sat up. Nadia smiled at the still-flushed woman and gave her a light kiss to the cheek.

“Shall we continue, or have I spoiled you enough today?” Nadia knew that Portia would go another round, and possibly another after that, but it was fun to goad her. Usually it resulted in Portia tackling her and ravishing her in return. Today, it seemed, Portia had other things in mind as she leaned in and kissed Nadia with a sweetness that soothed all the worries still lingering in the back of her mind.

The kiss lacked urgency, it was lazy, like a child’s kiss on a summer’s day. Slow and gentle, Nadia could practically feel Portia’s affection as she slipped her tongue past her parted lips. It was Portia’s turn to steal Nadia’s breath away as she slowly moved to straddle the countess’ hips, kiss unbroken.

The kiss persisted for longer than was probably safe, both women gasping for air when they did finally break apart from the intensified make-out session that had developed. Portia had moved to straddle only one of Nadia’s thighs as they kissed and was now rutting against it, once again desperate to cum.

Nadia could feel how wet Portia had become from just the passionate kiss, and she was certain she was no better off. She sat up slightly, grabbing Portia’s hips and tugging her so that the apex between their thighs were pressed together. Even that pressure sent a shiver up Nadia’s spine and drew a moan from Portia.

Nadia couldn’t help herself then, the sensation of Portia’s wet heat pressed against hers driving her to grind her hips against the redhead’s, drawing another desperate whimper from her lips.

The countess kept her firm grip on Portia’s hips as she started to grind against her in earnest, coil building in her abdomen as the handmaiden squirmed in her grasp, hands flutter about like she had no idea what to hold onto to keep grounded as pleasure wracked her body.

Portia was shaking in no time, trying to hold off another climax, her hands finally settling to grip Nadia’s wrists as she kept up the merciless stimulation. Portia couldn’t take much more, couldn’t hold off the building wave of pleasure that was already threatening to break. She leaned down, pressing her lips to Nadia’s as she came hard, shaking and practically screaming into the kiss with the loud moan it dragged from her. Nadia wasn’t far behind, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Portia’s waist as she came too, less dramatic, but still just as powerful.

It took a moment for either to move. Portia felt like all her limbs were jelly and, had she not been afraid of making Nadia uncomfortable, she would’ve been content to just lay there and fall asleep. As it were, she summoned the energy to slip off from laying against the countess and laid on the bed, thoroughly winded. Nadia, however, wrapped her arms around Nadia’s waist and tugged her closer with a firm pull. Portia blushed at the sweet gesture as she laid her head on Nadia’s chest.

“You really do work too hard, Portia.” Nadia’s voice was soft, and her hands moved to comb through Portia’s tangled locks.

“You do too, Nadi…” Portia spoke the nickname softly. She only ever really used it when they were intimate. It was special. She treasured it.

“I suppose you’ll just have to help me relax more often then.” Nadia laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Portia’s forehead. “I think I could use a bit more sleep now. What about you, Dove?”

Portia’s face burned bright red at the pet name but sighed softly. “That does sound nice.”


End file.
